500 Años después
by Inur
Summary: 500 años tras el final de la Saga de Aizen, la vida en la Sociedad de Almas vuelve a ser tranquila, pero un nuevo suceso va a poner en peligro esta paz y los tres Mundos.
1. Encuentro

Buenas. Mi sueño es convertirme en guionista de Manga o anime, así que mientras lo consigo, me dedico a escribir fanfictions de Bleach, Naruto etc. Espero que os guste el inicio de esta larguíiiiisima historia de Bleach.

dudas sobre la serie y a Jacob por ayudarme tanto y aguantar mis continuas notas de voz de 10 minutos.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, la vida a vuelto a la normalidad, aunque eso está a punto de cambiar.

500 Años Después

Inur y Suzume

Encuentros

En esta historia se narran los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar 500 años después de la Batalla entre Aizen y Kurosaki. La gran aventura que iban a vivir dos jóvenes Shinigami que, aunque provenían de mundos muy diferentes, iban a compartir. Sus nombres eran: Airun Takagi y Suzume Mizuno.

Suzume giró y recorrió el pasillo de madera con aire pensativo. Se trataba de una muchacha de unos aparentes 17 años, de cabello oscuro y largo que le caía suelto sobre los hombros y ojos de color negro, llevaba unas finas gafas con aspecto de ser caras. Llevaba el uniforme de los principiantes en la Escuela de Shinigami. Era de una tela muy buena, fuerte y sedosa. Eso se debía a que la muchacha provenía de una familia bastante relevante, que en los últimos doscientos años había crecido en importancia.

Por ello, desde su nacimiento había estado previsto que se convirtiera en Shinigami y, con suerte, se hiciera capitana. Pero no había prisa. De momento había superado la prueba de acceso con bastante buena nota y todavía le quedaban muchos años de entrenamiento por delante. Pretendía conformar a sus padres, pero también era su sueño convertirse en Shinigami. Así que pensaba poner todas sus ganas en ser una estudiante modelo.

Airun era una joven de aparentes 20 años de cabello grisáceo, algo extraño para alguien de su edad, corto y ojos de color azul oscuro. Se había criado en un barrio pobre del Rukongai y había tenido que aprender a ganarse la vida por sí misma. Un día, cuando iba al trabajo se había topado con un Hollow que estaba atacando a unos niños, quienes le habían pedido ayuda y, Airun, que ya se había encontrado alguna vez en una situación parecida, había decidido intervenir y, con el grito "No los tocarás", un gran relámpago había surgido de su cuerpo y hecho huir al Hollow.

Una Shinigami que, por casualidad andaba cerca, había sido testigo de este hecho y, dándose cuenta del gran poder que esta poseía, le había propuesto que acudiera a la Academia de Shinigami y, Airun, tras varios días, había aceptado este ofrecimiento, se había despedido de su familia y se había marchado a la Ciudad.

Sorprendentemente la habían admitido en la Academia, aunque Airun sospechaba que aquella Shinigami de algún modo había tenido algo que ver en ese hecho, sus notas de entrada daban pena. Entonces ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Qué probabilidades tenia de convertirse en Shinigami?

Airun caminaba por un pasillo todavía dándole vueltas al, cómo había llegado a ese lugar y a esa situación, que no se dio cuenta, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, de que estaba a punto de chocar con otra alumna que iba en dirección contraria.

Suzume continuó caminando al frente, sin ver nada porque llevaba la agenda abierta y la examinaba con detenimiento. Entonces, repentinamente, chocó contra alguien y el pico de la agenda estuvo a punto de metérsele por el ojo. Retrocedió atropelladamente, desconcertada y enfadada, y vio a una chica frente a ella.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?! - le espetó, frotándose un ojo.

\- Yo... lo siento mucho, no me había fijado, lo siento- trató de disculparse Airun.

\- ¡Casi se me ha salido un ojo! - la fulminó con la mirada. Airun bajó la cabeza.

Suzume esperó a que dijera algo más. La examinó de arriba abajo con cierto desparpajo y comprobó que su hakama era barato, seguramente se lo habrían dado en la misma escuela. Debía ser una pobretona, con seguridad del Rukongai. Por eso decidió no darle más importancia de la que merecía.

\- Ten cuidado la próxima vez- le dijo, y continuó con su camino sin molestarse en volver a mirarla.

Airun no respondió. Aquella muchacha tenía aspecto de pertenecer a la aristocracia ¡Y se había chocado con ella! Se quedó un rato más allí, reprendiéndose mentalmente "Tenía que tener más cuidado en el futuro".

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, así que no se había dado cuenta de que la gente se había empezado a marchar ya a la clase, pues el timbre ya había sonado, así que echó a correr, llegar tarde el primer día no le ayudaría nada en su integración en la escuela.

Suzume entró, puntual, a clase, y se sentó en uno de los cojines que había distribuidos junto a las paredes. Tenían que esperar a que el maestro pasara lista y les ordenara lo que hacer. Vio que la chica con la que se había chocado entraba rápidamente y frunció el ceño. ¿Así que iban a la misma clase? En ese momento el profesor empezó a pasar la lista. Cuando hubo terminado, todos se inclinaron.

Entonces el profesor exclamó:

\- ¡Os pondréis por parejas, así que prestad atención, que luego no quiero que haya despistes!- y empezó a emparejar a los alumnos.

Airun escuchaba más o menos las instrucciones del profesor. una vez este hubo terminado de hablar, Airun se puso a buscar a su compañero, sólo sabía que se llamaba Suzume.

Suzume buscó a su compañera, llamada Airun. Cuando casi todos los demás se hubieron puesto por parejas, su mirada recayó en la chica de antes. Y pegó un bote. No podía ser... Miró a su alrededor, pero ya estaban todos menos ellas. Soltó un suspiro resignado y se acercó.

\- ¿Eres Airun?

\- Sí- dijo ella- me llamo Airun Takagi.

\- Qué ironía que nos toque juntas, ¿eh?

\- Sí, oye, de verdad, lamento lo de antes...

\- No pasa nada- respondió con algo de sequedad.

El profesor, entonces, les ordenó que practicaran los Kido por parejas.

\- ¿Sabes usar alguno?- preguntó con retintín.

\- Bueno...- respondió Airun apartando la mirada. sí sabía, pero... era penosa, apenas sabía concentrar su Reiatsu para usar un Kido.

Suzume no pudo resistir a soltar una risita burlona.

\- ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo se hace?

\- Sí, sería genial- dijo, tratando de ocultar su inseguridad.

Y casi sin tener que apuntar, Suzume exclamó en voz alta la invocación y disparó una bola de fuego a una de las dianas. No dio en el centro por muy poco, pero fue un disparo bastante acertado y el profesor la felicitó.

\- ¿Has visto cómo se hace?

Airun asintió y trató de imitarla, pero no logró hacerlo bien.

Suzume puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Tienes que decirlo con firmeza!

\- Lo siento, yo... lo intentaré de nuevo.

Airun se concentró en la diana, en reunir todo su poder en la palma de sus manos y recitó la invocación.

Lo que sucedió, nadie se lo esperaba, un gran relámpago emergió de su cuerpo, causando una gran explosión.

Suzume pegó un alarido y cayó de culo, con parte del hakama y de su pelo chamuscados. La madera humeaba y se había vuelto negra. El profesor vino a todo correr.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Airun estaba en el centro del desastre, tenía las manos llenas de quemaduras.

\- ¡Takagi ¿Estás bien?!

Airun no se atrevió a mirar a su profesor, así que asintió con la cabeza. tenía la mitad de la cara quemada por el rayo.

Suzume se incorporó, temblando. Por suerte, estaba intacta. Pero la ropa le quemaba y había estado a pelo de acabar fulminada.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso!?- chilló-. ¡casi me matas!

\- No, no lo sé... yo...- Airun miró por fin a su alrededor, los alumnos se habían reunido al fondo de la clase, asustados- Yo... lo siento- y tras decir esto, salió corriendo de la clase.

Suzume estuvo a punto de sentir pena por ella. A punto. Pero vio de nuevo su ropa calcinada y apretó los puños. Esa chica no le iba a caer nada bien. Estaba convencida.

El fin de las clases llegó y todos salieron a la calle a tomar su almuerzo. Suzume estaba charlando con unos amigos cuando se dio cuenta de que la tal Airun estaba sola, sentada debajo de un árbol. Le habían puesto una enorme tirita en la cara y tenía las manos vendadas. Dudó un poco, pero al final se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó con algo de brusquedad.

Airun levantó la cabeza y la miró.

\- Está claro que yo no valgo para esto- dijo- - Sería mejor que regresara a mi casa en el Rukongai.

\- ¿Y cómo has pasado el examen, si no vales para esto?

\- Pues… una Shinigami... me ayudó- explicó- no sé quién es, pero...

\- ¿Una Shinigami?- Suzume frunció el ceño. No había muchos Shinigami que pudieran convencer al jurado para que metieran a alguien del Rukongai en la escuela- ¿Cómo era?- quiso saber.

\- Era una chica- explicó- de cabello oscuro, no sé más.

\- Eso no es mucho... ¿Muy mayor o joven? ¿Sabes al menos de qué división es?

\- Parecía ser joven, aunque, por su mirada parecía tener muchos años a sus espaldas- Airun meditó un segundo- Tenía nombre de fruta- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Fruta... fruta... Fruta... - Suzume se devanó los sesos, intentando pensar en algún Shinigami que...- ¡No!

\- ¿Sabes quién es?

\- ¡Pero es que no puede ser! Déjalo, no puede ser- sacudió una mano, como si quisiera deshacerse de su idea a manotazos.

Airun la miró, interrogante.

\- El nombre no sería Momo, ¿verdad?

\- Eh, pues ahora que lo dices, sí me suena; sí, era Momo- dijo muy convencida- ¿pasa algo?

Suzume se había puesto pálida.

\- Momo es el nombre de la Capitana Hinamori.

\- ¡Una Capitana!- exclamó Airun.

\- Sí- afirmó Suzume, pálida como un muerto. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Y se había estado metiendo con ella...

\- ¿Y es muy importante?

\- Bueno ¿Qué te piensas que es una Capitana?

\- Pues no lo sé, yo no entiendo de rangos ni cosas de esas- dijo Airun- en el Rukongai no hay nada de eso, tú eres tú y punto.

\- Pues es muy sencillo. Los Shinigami se dividen en trece divisiones...- y Suzume empezó a explicarle la composición de las trece divisiones-. Momo, digo, la Capitana Hinamori es de la Quinta División. Para convertirse en Capitán no hay que ser fuerte, sino lo siguiente. Es uno de los puestos más altos a los que se puede aspirar en el mundo.

Airun la escuchaba con la boca abierta.

\- Vaya, nunca me hubiera imaginado que aquella chica era alguien tan importante- dijo Airun- fue tan amable...

Airun cerró los ojos, rememorando aquel día otra vez en su mente.

\- Y pensar que alguien tan importante creyó en mí- se miró las manos- pero... yo sólo sé causar problemas, mírate la ropa, te la he destrozado.

\- Bueno- Suzume arqueó una ceja -. Supongo que tampoco es para tanto. Total, es ropa. Así que no te pongas así. Si La capitana te escogió a ti, será por algo- refunfuñó.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- No, me lo estoy inventando- gruñó-. ¡Claro que lo creo!

\- Bueno, si es así, supongo que... lo puedo intentar otra vez- Airun se levantó del suelo y dio unos pasos- Oye- dudó un momento- ¿tu podrías ayudarme?- Airun se inclinó frente a Suzume- por favor.

\- Aish... Bueno, que luego no se diga que soy mala persona. Venga, te lo explicaré otra vez.

Y Suzume se puso a explicarle, paso por paso, lo que tenía que hacer.

De esta manera pasaron las semanas, Airun y Suzume, pese a sus diferencias culturales, se fueron cogiendo cierto cariño, aunque Suzume perdía, constantemente los nervios, ya que Airun, al no conseguir los resultados que quería, se ponía a decir que ella no servía para eso y se enfurruñaba y, en ocasiones, huía de clase. Pero los profesores se fijaron en que siempre era Suzume la que la traía de vuelta y la tranquilizaba. De modo que el día que decidieron llevarlas al mundo humano para cumplir una misión las mandaron juntas junto a un gran grupo de aprendices de Shinigami

\- Estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo Airun.

Se encontraban a punto de cruzar el Portal al Mundo Humano.

\- Ya verás que lo hacemos bien. ¡Además, vienes conmigo!- le sonrió Suzume -. Y con los Jefes de Grupo- añadió con una risita-. No nos va a pasar nada,.

\- Ya, bueno. ¿Nos harán pelear con algún Hollow?

\- Qué dices... Vamos., no creo...

Entonces el responsable les llamó la atención y les hizo cruzar el portal.

\- Mejor, no me siento capaz de enfrentarme a uno- dijo Airun, cruzando la puerta junto a su amiga.

Una vez allí, curiosamente en un país que no era JAPÓN, sino uno occidental los mandaron distribuirse y buscar a un plus para mandarlo a la Sociedad de Almas. Solo necesitaban mandar a uno cada uno y volver. Tenían cuatro horas a partir de ese momento.

Suzume y Airun se pusieron a buscar a un fantasmita con el que practicar el Funeral del Alma; al final vieron a un gato que nadie más a parte de ellas veía y se fueron a perseguirlo. Por supuesto, había un tope, una línea que no podían cruzar.

\- ¡Agh, que se escapa! - chilló Suzume.

\- Lo tengo- gritó Airun, saltando y tratando de cogerlo, pero este se le escurrió entre las manos y ella cayó al suelo de bruces.

\- ¡Mierda!- Suzume saltó por encima de ella y cogió al gato por la cola, este soltó un maullido y se lanzó contra su cara-. ¡Ah! ¡Airun, haz algo!

Airun se levantó y con el mango de su espada le atizó al gato en la cabeza.

\- ¡Uf, gracias!- Suzume lo sujetó- Corre, hazle el juicio del alma.

Airun, tal y como le había visto hacer a un compañero, le puso el reverso de la espada en la cabeza y el gato desapareció en una luz azul.

Suzume tenía la cara llena de arañazos y se la tapaba con las manos, quejándose en voz alta, mientras caminaba sin rumbo. No vio que se acercaba al límite de la barrera.

\- Espera Suzume, esta parte de la ciudad no sale en el mapa que nos dieron en clase- dijo Airun, consultando el mapa.

\- ¿Qué?- musitó Suzume -. ¡Oh, mierda, me va a dejar cicatriz, seguro! ¡Yo no puedo volver y que me vean así! ¡Seré el hazmerreír de la clase!- se quejó, dando un paso al frente.

Y atravesó la barrera. Airun la siguió.

Suzume caminó varias calles, despotricando contra todos los gatos habidos y por haber en el mundo cuando se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Has oído eso?- le preguntó a Airun.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Ese... rugido!

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando. A lo lejos, se podía oír un rugido que se acercaba rápidamente. Airun se quedó quieta, conocía ese sonido muy bien.

Las dos se miraron, aterrorizadas.

\- ¡Un Hollow!- gritó Suzume.

Así era, escasos segundos después, un gran Hollow aparecía ante ellas. Suzume se quedó paralizada, muerta de miedo, sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía un Hollow y el terror pudo con ella.

Airun, ya acostumbrada a verlos, fue la primera en reaccionar. Agarró a Suzume del brazo y echó a correr. El Hollow gritó y salió disparado tras ella. De un simple salto se plantó enfrente y les cortó el camino Airun miró a su alrededor, estaban en un callejón sin salida.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- tartamudeó Suzume

Airun se quedó muy quieta, con la vista clavada en el Hollow.

\- No, no…- murmuraba- no lo sé.

El Hollow rio con una voz penetrante y se relamió los labios.

\- No tengáis miedo. Intentaré... no haceros daño - y se abalanzó sobre ellas.

Airun apartó a Suzume de un empujón y se puso delante de ella.

\- ¡Oh, la primera!- rio el Hollow y la atrapó por la cintura con una de sus grandes manos. La chica gritó de dolor.

\- ¡Airun!- chilló Suzume, desenvainando su katana y arrojándose contra el Hollow, de repente sin miedo, solo furiosa- ¡Suéltala!

\- Ja, aquí viene la otra- dijo el Hollow, dándole un gran puñetazo que la estampó en una pared. Suzume, aturdida, resbaló hasta el suelo, donde se quedó inmóvil.

\- Suzume- la llamó Airun, pero esta no respondió- No... Suzume- Airun logró coger la espada que portaba a la espalda y le hizo un gran corte en la mano al Hollow, quien la soltó.

Airun corrió junto a su amiga.

\- Suzume- la llamó. Ella parpadeó. Y exclamó, con voz dolorida:

\- ¡Cuidado, detrás...!

Cuando Airun se volvió sobre sí misma, vio que el Hollow, chillando de dolor, se lanzaba de boca hacia ellas, dispuesto a devorarlas.

\- No, no lo harás-, dijo Airun- no permitiré que la mates- y su Reiatsu comenzó a concentrarse- no permitiré que mates a la persona que creyó en mí y me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo, mi mejor amiga- y, dicho esto, una gran esfera roja se materializó en las manos de Airun- ¡Shakaho!- gritó y un gran rayo de energía golpeó al Hollow, haciéndolo retroceder.

Suzume se puso de rodillas y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lanzó una onda de agua, que abrió una herida en las piernas del Hollow. Pero el esfuerzo pudo con ella y se derrumbó.

El Hollow, herido y humillado, se lanzó una vez más contra las chicas, que ya eran incapaces de moverse, pero antes de que este llegara a su objetivo, una gran bola de fuego lo detuvo.

\- ¡No te acercarás a ellas!- dijo una voz juvenil.

Airun vio una capa blanca ondear y, de pronto, la joven que la había salvado volvió a aparecer delante de ella.

La capitana Hinamori entrecerró los ojos y dio un shunppo y el Hollow cayó, decapitado.

\- ¡Ca-pitana Hin-namo-ri!- exclamó Airun.

Ella se volvió y les sonrió.

\- Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo.

\- ...- Airun fue a decir algo, pero la voz no le salió.

La Capitana le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

\- Estaba segura de que podías hacerlo, no me equivocaba, tienes un gran potencial- y luego, dirigiéndose a los Shinigami que la acompañaban dijo:- llevadlas junto a la Capitana Unohana ahora mismo.

Nota de la Autora:

Buenas, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, si es así, dejadme un review por favor con vuestras sugerencias o críticas; lo de la ortografía, lo sé, soy consciente y trabajo para arreglarlo, así que… sed un poco comprensivos por favor.

Ahora, sobre la historia:

Me he dado cuenta de que es raro que ambas estén en la misma clase y que les manden practicar Kido el primer día, así que os daré una pequeña explicación:

No es el primer día, puede ser que el curso ya haya comenzado y que, Airun entre a la escuela después, por intervención de Hinamori.

Esta historia no tiene en cuenta ninguno de los acontecimientos del Manga tras la finalización de la Saga de Aizen, así que no esperéis ver a ninguno de los Vizard cómo Capitanes ni nada. Quería darle el puesto a Hinamori, creo que, tras todo lo ocurrido, se lo merece. Y porque… yo no puedo leer el manga XD.

Bueno, cualquier duda o comentario sobre esta historia, dejádmela en un review.


	2. El Hospital

Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fanfic de Bleach; espero que os esté gustando y que me dejéis reviews.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, dos Shinigami llamadas Airun y Suzume, quienes, tras conocerse en la Academia de Shinigami, van a compartir una extraña aventura que decidirá el destino de los tres mundos.

Tras algunos incidentes, Airun y Suzume se han tomado mucho cariño, por eso las enviaron juntas al Mundo Humano en unas prácticas de la Escuela de Shinigami, pero sin querer cruzan los límites de la Barrera y son atacadas por un Hollow, pero son salvadas en el último momento por la Capitana Hinamori. Ahora, han regresado a la Sociedad de Almas y están bajo el cuidado de la Cuarta División.

500 Años Después

Inur y Suzume

El Hospital

Tras llevar de vuelta a las dos chicas a la Sociedad de Almas y dejarlas bajo el cuidado de la Capitana Unohana, Hinamori se había sentado sobre un tejado a beber un poco de zumo fresco, ya que estaban en verano, cuando vio aparecer a Toshiro junto a ella.

\- Hola Shiro ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que estabas en la oficina- exclamó la muchacha entre sorprendida y agradada.

\- Había oído que fuiste al mundo humano- respondió él, ceñudo como siempre-. ¿Qué demonios se supone que hacías ahí?

\- Veo que te has enterado- comentó Momo- ¿Vienes a echarme la bronca tú también?

Toshiro la miró, desde que había obtenido el rango de Capitán ya no era la misma; se mostraba mucho más segura de sí misma e, incluso, más irreverente. Suspiró.

\- Depende de si me cuentas lo que pasó- respondió Toshiro- ¿Por qué fuiste al Mundo Humano?.

Momo tardó unos segundos en responder.

\- Un Hollow atacó a un par de alumnas que estaban haciendo allí sus prácticas, fui a ayudarlas- explicó.

\- Ya, pero… ¿Por qué fuiste tú? Para eso estaban sus maestros, ¿No?

La chica lo miró un momento y suspiró. Había tenido sus razones, pero…. ¿Cómo explicarlas? ¿Cómo explicar que estaba siguiendo a esa muchacha, Airun? ¿Cómo explicar…? Suspiró, preguntándose por donde debía empezar.

¿Desde el principio? ¿Debía contarle como, aquel día, para distraerse un poco, se había marchado sin permiso y se había puesto a perseguir a un Hollow y que, en su persecución había visto como una joven cualquiera del Rukongai había hecho huir a ese Hollow? ¿Debía contarle qué había hecho trampa para que la admitieran en la escuela y que ahora se dedicaba a seguir a esa joven a todas partes? ¿Debía empezar por ahí?

\- Sí, bueno- bebió un trago de zumo- no tenía nada que hacer y...

Toshiro se cruzó de brazos, esperando la consiguiente explicación. Toshiro sabía que, si Momo había hecho algo así, tendría una buena razón para ello, pero quería conocerla.

Momo suspiró y procedió a contarle a Toshiro todo lo sucedido desde el principio. Cuando la conoció, como había logrado "Sobornar" al jurado de la Academia Shinigami y el incidente en el Mundo Humano.

\- Así que... has hecho trampa. Bueno, sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo- concluyó el chico.

\- Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero tras ver como se ha comportado en la pelea con el Hollow, sí, lo estoy- dijo Momo muy convencida- Esa chica tiene un gran talento oculto que debe ser utilizado.

\- Supongo... que si piensas así... no te puedo decir que no - acabó por decir el chico.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Momo apuró el zumo y se quedó mirando el cielo azul, absorta en sus pensamientos.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué no te ocupas de ella si tanto te interesa?

\- Lo haré- asintió Momo- pero creo que por el momento lo mejor es que siga en la escuela con los demás- explicó- cuando esté preparada, yo misma me ocuparé de entrenarla- fue la explicación.

\- Bueno, sin tan claro lo tienes, no diré nada más.

Momo sonrió y se puso en pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A donde vayas tú- respondió ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Toshiro se rio y, atrayéndola por la cintura, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ella le abrazó con fuerza y permitió que Toshiro la besara.

Entonces alguien les silbó, entre risas. Momo se volvió y vio a sus dos antiguos compañeros de clase, Izuru Kira y Renji Abarai que los miraban desde abajo-

\- ¡No deberían hacerse esas cosas en el hospital! - se burló Renji.

\- Vete a la porra Renji- replicó Momo.

\- Subcapitán Abarai- dijo Toshiro- Si no quieres que baje a darte la paliza de tu vida, déjanos en paz. Y baja tú la voz, que estás armando mucho escándalo.

\- Ah, pues ven si te atreves- dijo Renji, desenvainando su Zampakuto.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó Izuru- Estás hablando con el Capitán de la Décima.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, sé perfectamente lo que hago, su dragón de hielo no me asusta.

Toshiro suspiró, si ese idiota quería pelea, la tendría y le daría motivos para temer el poder de hielo de Hyorinmaru. Y fue a tomar la empuñadura de su katana cuando él y Momo sintieron una siniestra presencia a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, se encontraron a la capitana Unohana, que sonreía plácida pero amenazantemente.

\- Chicos, ¿No estarán intentando pelear en el hospital ¿Verdad?

Ninguno de los cuatro se movió durante un momento. Al final, Momo alcanzó a decir:

\- Cla-claro que no- le dio a Toshiro un suave golpe en el brazo, quien se apresuró a apartar la mano de su espada.

Renji guardó su Zampakuto y puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

\- Bu-bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya- dijo Izuru, empujando a Renji, quien se había quedado estático.

\- Bien- Unohana se dio la vuelta y descendió del tejado, dejando a los dos Capitanes sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Soy yo o esta mujer cada día da más miedo?- comentó Toshiro.

\- Podríamos presentarla a uno de esos concursos de vídeos de terror tan populares en el Mundo Humano- comentó Momo, lo que hizo a Toshiro soltar una carcajada.

\- Lo que tú quieras- dijo este con tono seductor, dando un paso hacia la chica.

En otro lugar:

Suzume parpadeó, cansada. No le dolía nada, pero sentía que le pesaba el cuerpo y solo quería cambiar de postura y seguir durmiendo. Pero fue incapaz de volver a hacerlo y se incorporó. Estaba en una cama, en la habitación del hospital. Confusa, murmuró:

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- La Capitana Hinamori os trajo aquí- dijo una voz masculina muy cerca de ella- ¿no lo recuerdas?

Suzume pegó un brinco y se volvió hacia un lado, buscando el origen de la voz.

\- ¿¡Padre!?

\- ¿Como se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez?- dijo este sin rodeos.

\- ¿Q-qué?- Suzume todavía empezaba a despertarse, y no era capaz de entender a qué se refería su padre. Además, verle con esa actitud de enfado la había puesto terriblemente nerviosa y no supo en qué pensar.

Hatori, el padre de Suzume, era un hombre de cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta y ojos oscuros. Estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana y miraba a Suzume con severidad.

No se trataba de un hombre que se caracterizara especialmente por su paciencia y nunca se molestaba en ocultar sus sentimientos, o sea, que, si estaba molesto o enfadado, esto era lo que el resto del mundo veía. Y Suzume lo sabía bien.

\- Me refiero a lo de la excursión- respondió Hatori- Te saliste del límite y te pusiste en peligro y lo que es peor, pusiste en peligro a esa otra chica, como se llame.

Suzume se puso pálida al empezar a recordar, borrosamente, lo ocurrido.

\- Padre, yo... yo no... ¡No lo hice apropósito! - exclamó sin pensar.

\- Ya.

\- ¡En serio!- trató de incorporarse, pero las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo-. ¡Padre, le juro que fue un accidente!

\- ¿Un accidente? Mmmmm, pues que no vuelva a repetirse ¿entendido? habéis tenido mucha suerte de que la Capitana Hinamori estuviera por allí, podríais haber muerto y, eso si que habría sido una tragedia.

\- Sí, padre- musitó Suzume con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Inclinó la cabeza -. No volveré a decepcionarte.

\- Más vale- dijo él, levantándose.

El hombre se marchó, dejando a Suzume sola, algo mareada y con ganas de que se la tragara la tierra. Se volvió a tumbar. De pronto, una duda la asaltó ¿Y Airun, estaría bien? Volvió a incorporarse, en aquél cuarto solo estaba ella.

Suzume se ajustó el kimono y salió, con titubeantes pasos, de la habitación. Empezó a recorrer un largo pasillo en busca de su compañera. Y, por el camino, se encontró con un hombre alto, de pelo rojo que parecía estar tan perdido como ella.

Renji caminaba con paso titubeante y miraba a todos lados. Tras el encuentro con Unohana no le apetecía volver a encontrársela por allí, pero.. .

\- Disculpe...

Renji dio un brinco, sobresaltado y su primer impulso fue coger la empuñadura de su espada, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que se trataba de una muchacha joven

\- ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- respondió.

\- E-estoy buscando a una amiga mía - la describió con rapidez - ¿La ha visto por aquí?

\- Mm, no, lo siento mucho- respondió él.

\- Vaya... ¿Y sabe de alguien que pueda ayudarme a buscarla? Tuvo que entrar al hospital a la vez que yo. Fuimos... - carraspeó, avergonzada- atacadas por un Hollow...

\- Puede que la Capitana Unohana sepa algo- dijo, de muevo el hombre de pelo rojo- Oye, esto... ¿Cual es tu nombre?

\- Me llamo Suzume Mizuno. ¿Y tú?- preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo, buscando a la Capitana.

\- A mi puedes llamarme Renji- respondió- ¿Tu eres alumna de la Academia ¿No? ¿En qué curso estás?

\- En primero- respondió rápidamente -. ¿De qué división eres tú? Porque ya eres un Shinigami, ¿No?

\- Oh, sí, y uno de los mejores- dijo, poniendo pose de superioridad- Soy de la Sexta.

\- Entonces conoces al Capitán Kuchiki? Renji asintió- ¿Es tan poderoso como dicen?- otro asentimiento- ¿Y conoces al Subcapitán Abarai también?

\- Sí, bueno- dijo Renji, orgulloso, dándose cuenta de que la muchacha no lo reconocía y decidió fardar un poco- Sí, según tengo entendido hace mucho tiempo logró despertar su Bankai y… ¿Te cuento un secreto? He oído que están pensando en ascenderlo a Capitán de la Tercera.

Suzume abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo cierto era que actualmente la Tercera División no tenía Capitán y que, todo el peso de la buena dirección de esta División recaía en su Subcapitán, Izuru Kira, pero que este ya no podía encargarse solo de todo y habían decidido poner a un Capitán a cargo de una vez por todas. Lo que Suzume no entendía era la razón por la que habían tardado tanto en hacerlo.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues espero que tenga suerte.

\- Si, yo también. Eh, mira, ahí está Unohana- concluyó, empujándola hacia delante mientras él se escondía tras una esquina, lejos de la vista de la Capitana.

Suzume se acercó y, después de varias reverencias, le preguntó por su amiga con cierta ansiedad.

\- ¿La ha visto por alguna parte? - inquirió después de hacerle una descripción.

\- ¿Te refieres a Airun, la joven estudiante? La conozco, la veo mucho por aquí- respondió Unohana, con tono amable.

\- ¿No... no estaba ingresada también? - titubeó.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y dónde está? Me gustaría verla. ¿Se encuentra bien? Creo que las dos fuimos heridas por un Hollow...

\- Sí, así es- respondió la mujer- te llevaré con ella- echó a andar, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia Suzume con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre, hasta Renji se echó a temblar- Un momento ¿tu no deberías estar en tu cuarto descansando?

Suzume se puso pálida.

\- B-bueno, la verdad es que me encuentro m-much-o mejor y qu-que no me cu-uesta caminar...

\- Venga- salió Renji en su defensa, aunque estaba como un folio- y temblaba como un flan- no te preocupes, está muy bien, yo lo he comprobado.

Suzume miró con sorpresa a Renji, porque le hablaba con una familiaridad a la capitana Unohana que casi era descortés, pero decidió no decir nada. Encima de que salía a ayudarla...

\- ¡Anda, si es Renji!- exclamó Unohana- ¿aún sigues por aquí?

\- Me iba a ir enseguida- respondió con una tensa sonrisa -. Pero ella estaba buscando a su amiga y decidí acompañarla.

\- Um, ¡Que caballeroso! Como quieras, pero si le ocurre algo es responsabilidad tuya.

\- Po-por supuesto, yo me encargaré, no le pasará nada.

\- Muy bien, pero baja la voz- dijo la Capitana reanudando su ronda.

Una vez Unohana se hubo alejado, Suzume le preguntó a Renji.

\- ¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con la capitana Unohana?

\- Bueno, la conozco desde hace mucho- fue la respuesta.

\- ¡Pero es que la hablas sin respeto! ¿Sois familiares?

Renji volvió a ponerse pálido.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto blanco...

\- S-sí, no pasa nada, es que...- solo de pensar en compartir casa con Unohana le ponía los pelos de punta- Mi-mira, es aquí- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Dentro pudieron ver a Momo sentada junto a una cama, no vestía su Aori blanco de Capitán, pues este se había manchado de zumo y lo había dejado al sol para que se secara.

\- Hola- les saludó con una sonrisa- ¡Renji! No esperaba volver a verte por aquí tras lo de antes.

\- Sí, bueno, es que me encontrado a esta jovencita por el camino y…

Momo sonrió.

\- Ya, claro ¿Y volviste a entrar por…?

\- Na-nada… asuntos míos- respondió Renji.

Momo rio e hizo un gesto a Suzume para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Me-me llamo Suzume Mizuno, soy compañera de clase de Airun- se presentó la joven.

\- Sí, lo sé, yo me llamo Momo- respondió la Shinigami- Te he visto por la Escuela alguna vez, dicen que se te da muy bien el Kido.

\- Sí, bueno…- Suzume se puso roja- no se me da mal.

\- ¿Así fue como os conocisteis vosotras?

\- Sí, bueno, ella había chocado conmigo y luego nos pusieron juntas en clase, pero Airun no sabía usar Kido, así que terminó provocando una explosión- explicó Suzume.

Momo rio y recordó el día que conoció a Renji y a Izuru, ese día también habían estado practicando Kido y Renji había provocado una explosión.

\- Vaya, Renji ¿Te suena de algo?

Este gruñó por lo bajo.

\- ¿Así nos conocimos Renji y yo- explicó Momo-

\- Vaya coincidencia- se asombró Suzume.

Sí, habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día, se habían ido cogiendo cariño con el tiempo, incluso habían logrado salir con vida de su primera pelea con un Hollow. En ese momento se acordó de la razón por la que estaba buscando a Airun.

\- Y Airun... ¿Cómo se encuentra?- quiso saber Suzume.

Momo le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- No te preocupes, sólo necesita descansar un poco, eso es todo ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien, bien- respondió Suzume, echándole un vistazo a su inconsciente amiga; tenía los brazos vendados y parecía dormir profundamente- Oye, perdona, pero… creo que… tu cara me resulta familiar.

Renji le hizo un gesto que Suzume no vio y sonrió; Momo le guiñó un ojo como respuesta. Se conocían de tanto tiempo que ya no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

\- ¿Enserio? Pues no sé- Momo sonrió- Ni que fuera Oficial de la Quinta o algo así- suspiró- Habéis tenido mucha suerte de salir con vida de esa pelea, ese Hollow era demasiado fuerte para vosotras. No entiendo cómo han podido permitir que ese Hollow se acercara tanto teniendo a estudiantes por la zona.

\- ¿Y... cómo estamos vivas, entonces?

\- Por lo que me dijeron, una Capitana os salvó.

\- ¡¿Una capitana!? - exclamó Suzume. Renji y Momo se sonrieron-. ¡Oh, no, qué horror! ¡No me extraña que mi padre estuviese tan enfadado!

\- Sí, creo que fue Hinamori- siguió Renji.

\- Creo que voy a cortarme las venas. Si me disculpáis- como un zombie, Suzume se dirigió hacia la puerta. Qué vergüenza, qué horror haber tenido que hacer que una Capitana la salvara.

\- No, no- saltó Renji, interponiéndose en su camino- no hace falta llegar a esos extremos.

\- Sí, tranquila- dijo Momo- no te preocupes, ese Hollow era demasiado fuerte para vosotras, además, la Capitana Hinamori también tuvo un altercado de joven, le puede pasar a cualquiera, no te lo tomes así.

\- ¿Un altercado?- se interesó Suzume.

Momo hizo sentar de nuevo a Suzume en la cama y, entre ella y Renji, le explicaron toda la historia, cómo unos Hollow les atacaron cuando estaban haciendo sus prácticas y cómo un Capitán en persona les tuvo que salvar. Por supuesto, omitió algunos detalles como la identidad de dicho Capitán o las circunstancias que rodearon al incidente.

\- Vaya, ¿Y todo el mundo lo sabe? - le preguntó a Momo. Esta asintió y sonrió.

\- Tú no te preocupes, algún día te acordarás de esto y te reirás.

Momo se puso en pie y se estiró un poco, luego se volvió a mirar a Airun y sonrió; con todo el alboroto que sucedía a su alrededor y ella seguía durmiendo tan tranquila. Luego se fijó en el reloj que descansaba en la mesa junto a la cama y suspiró, las clases estaban a punto de terminar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Momo?- preguntó Renji.

\- ¡Eh! Nada, nada. Es que ya es muy tarde y… Sosuke estará llegando a casa ahora y… se me olvidó dejarle la cena- dijo Momo.

\- ¿Quién es Sosuke?- preguntó Suzume.

\- ¡Es cierto! He oído que Toshiro y tú habéis adoptado a un niño- dijo Renji.

\- Sí. Es muy listo y aprende muy deprisa, con lo pequeño que es y ya es el mejor de su clase- dijo muy orgullosa- Y eso que sólo hace unas pocas semanas que acude a clase.

Suzume se acordó de su madre, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella ¿Estaría orgullosa de ella? Tras el incidente con el Hollow, no era probable.

\- ¿Dijiste que Toshiro lo trajo de su viaje?- preguntó Renji- Tras estar casi un mes fuera de casa, cualquier otro hubiera traído una joya, no un niño. Bueno, a ver si un día de estos nos lo presentas, que parece que no queréis que nadie lo vea ¿Tan feo es o qué?

Según Renji terminó la frase, una bola de fuego voló hacia él y se estrelló en la pared,.

\- Pues no, es el niño más guapo del mundo y…. ¡Tan rico! No me imagino viviendo sin él.

\- Pues entonces. Lo escondéis como si fuera un secreto. ¿As dicho que se llama Sosuke? ¡Vaya, qué coincidencia, se llama igual que…!

Esta vez Renji no pudo esquivar la bola de fuego y esta le chamuscó parte de la cara y la ropa, causándole algunas quemaduras y haciéndole soltar una injuria por lo bajo.

\- Claro, claro- intentó calmarla Suzume- Seguro que lo es. No lo dudamos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y un niño de unos seis años entró en la habitación. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto y los ojos de un tono marrón; llevaba el uniforme de los Estudiantes de color azul. El niño observó uno por uno a todos los presentes, hasta detenerse en Momo.

\- ¡Hermanita Hinamori!- gritó y se lanzó a sus brazos, esta lo tomó en sus brazos, el niño rio y se abrazó a su cuello.

\- Hinamori….- repitió Suzume- Momo… Hinamori….

\- Hola, Sosuke

\- Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien en clase- dijo el niño- Me he enfrentado a Masaru en un duelo y…. ¿Sabes qué? Le he ganado. Y además en la clase de Kido casi acierto en la diana, todos me han felicitado.

\- Ese es mi niño- dijo Momo muy orgullosa- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que fueras directo a casa.

\- Es que…- comenzó el niño, Momo suspiró.

\- Bueno, no importa.

\- ¿Así que este es Sosuke? Dijo Renji, examinándolo- Me recuerda mucho a alguien.

Momo no dijo nada. La verdad era que sí, físicamente se parecía mucho a su excapitán Sosuke Aizen, pero….

El niño se bajó de los brazos de Momo y miró a Airun un momento.

\- ¡¿Así que esta es Airun?! No parece muy fuerte, pero si a mi hermanita Hinamori le interesa esta chica, algo tendrá.

\- Hinamori. Hinamori… Momo, Momo Hinamori- en ese momento, algo se encendió en la mente de Suzume. Miró a la Shinigami y calló en la cuenta- ¡¿Ca-capitana Hi-na-mo-ri?!

Momo sonrió.

\- Sí que has tardado en darte cuenta- dijo- Sí, mi nombre es Momo Hinamori, soy la Capitana d la Quinta División.

Suzume se quedó sin saber qué hacer, muriéndose de vergüenza. ¿Cómo no la había reconocido? Se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- ¡Eh!- se volvió hacia Renji- ¡Un momento! -. ¿Entonces tú...?

\- Soy Renji Abarai, Subcapitán de la Sexta División- se presentó.

Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, la conversación con Unohana, como se había puesto a fardar, que conociera al Capitán Kuchiki…

\- ¿Lo ha hecho apropósito? - preguntó con un hilillo de voz

\- ¿Lo de no decirte quién era? Por supuesto- respondió Momo.

\- ¡Qué tú también has participado!- Renji se puso en pie.

\- Baja la voz- sugirió Momo.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y la mismísima Capitana Unohana apareció en el umbral.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo en la habitación de una paciente?

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Incluso Airun pareció estremecerse.

\- Hermanita, tengo hambre- dijo el pequeño, tras un momento.

Momo se puso en pie.

\- No-nosotros te-tenemos que irnos ya- dijo- se hace tarde.

Y con una sonrisa cogió al niño de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta,

\- Espera un momento- dijo Unohana, tendiéndole a Momo su Aori- estaba ahí fuera colgado.

\- Gracias- Momo tomó el Aori que esta le tendía y se lo puso- Es que se manchó y lo dejé para que se secara. Bueno, vamos Sosuke.

\- Adiós Capitana Unohana.

\- Adiós, pequeño- respondió esta, volviéndose hacia Renji- ¿Podrías marcharte ya, Abarai?

Este se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

\- Ha sido un placer- dijo este, dirigiéndose a Suzume.

\- Sí, lo mismo Digo. Suerte con su nombramiento.

Este sonrió y echó a correr por el pasillo.

\- Y tú, querida, ¿Quieres volver a tu cuarto o quedarte? - le preguntó a Suzume, que ya estaba a punto de desmayarse después de tantas emociones seguidas.

\- M-me gustaría quedarme con mi amiga.

\- Está bien, pero, en silencio.

\- Bien- Unohana se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno, no ha sido mi mejor capítulo, pero… ya lo he reescrito 5 veces, así que… así se queda. En cualquier caso, espero que por lo menos os haya divertido un poco el malentendido, a mí me hace mucha gracia. Dudas, comentarios etc. en reviews y.. reitero lo de la ortografía, dadme un poco de cuartelillo.

Respuestas de la Autora:

Ahora bien, sobre la pregunta de: ¿Por qué Suzume no reconoce al niño de las clases? Es muy simple, como sabéis hay dos grupos por curso, Sosuke asiste al otro grupo y, como ya dije, Toshiro y Momo lo mantienen en secreto, eso lo explicaré mejor más adelante.


	3. El Terremoto

Bueno, según he descubierto hace poco, parece que he estado escribiendo mal la palabra Zanpakuto, así que lo corregiré a partir de ahora. Bueno, espero que por ahora os esté gustando, si es así… esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

500 Años Después

Inur y Suzume

El Terremoto

50 años tras lo sucedido en la misión en el Mundo Humano, las dos amigas se habían separado, cada una a un Escuadrón. Y ahora, por casualidad, sus caminos van a volver a cruzarse.

Suzume caminaba repasando la lista de los entrenamientos. El Capitán Kurosaki era eficiente, pero tendía a irse a las nubes y si ella no le llevaba por la oreja al dojo a entrenar se olvidaba de la hora. Luego era buen profesor para los miembros del escuadrón, pero era ella la que tenía que recordarle todo. Suspiró. Se moría porque llegara la hora y pudiera verle pelear. Había adelantado trabajo sólo para poder verlo entrenar un rato.

Por otro lado, tal y como el día que se conocieron, Airun corría por las calles a toda velocidad, cargaba una gran pila de papeles que su Capitana le había pedido. Llegaba tarde. Otra vez.

\- Llego tarde, llego tarde- repetía una y otra vez- La Capitana Hitsugaya se enfadará.

Suzume soñaba todavía con el momento del entrenamiento cuando giró por una esquina y se dio un fuerte golpe. Llovieron hojas a su alrededor y escuchó un quejido.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

\- Pe-perdón- dijo una voz muy conocida para Suzume, aunque hacía 50 años que no la oía- Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa ¿estás bien?

\- Yo sí... ¡¿Airun?!- se sorprendió -. ¿Eres tú?

Estaba muy cambiada. Ahora vestía el uniforme negro de Shinigami con la Insignia de Subcapitana con el número 5 en el brazo izquierdo; llevaba gafas y un parche en el ojo derecho muy parecido al de Kenpachi, pero de color blanco.

Suzume se había vuelto más alta, llevaba el pelo más largo y suelto que le caía por los hombros; al igual que Airun, Suzume también llevaba el uniforme Shinigami con la insignia de Teniente, pero en su caso con el número 11.

\- ¡Ya veo que es verdad, te promocionaron!- exclamó Suzume, encantada de ver a su amiga y ayudándola a levantarse.

\- Sí, veo que a ti también, aunque estaba segura de ello- Airun sonrió.

Se dieron un abrazo, alegres. Y Suzume se ofreció a ayudarla a recoger los documentos.

\- Perdona, no me fijaba por dónde andaba

\- Eso no es propio de ti ¿A dónde ibas?- Suzume no respondió- Lo cierto es que… yo tampoco. No es una excusa, pero… es que casi no veo nada, incluso con ayuda de estas gafas.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Suzume, amontonando por orden los papeles.

\- Un accidente con un Hollow- explicó Airun- logré salir con vida, pero…- sonrió- Resulté herida durante la batalla. Pero estas gafas me ayudan un poco.

Airun se quitó las gafas y Suzume pudo examinar su ojo izquierdo con más claridad; a simple vista no tenía nada extraño, pero sintió un escalofrío cuando lo miró directamente, había algo más tras él. Pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Comprobó la hora y suspiró, no podría ver al Capitán entrenar.

\- ¿Te ayudo a llevar esto y te invito a algo?

\- De acuerdo. Sería genial.

Las dos amigas se pusieron al día durante el trayecto; Airun le contó cómo, tras graduarse en la Academia, la propia Capitana Hinamori había solicitado su ingreso en su División y cómo se había encargado personalmente de entrenarla. Suzume escuchaba el relato, impresionada.

De esta forma, llegaron a la sede del quinto Escuadrón. Suzume miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Alguna vez había llevado algún mensaje por parte del Capitán, pero nunca había entrado.

\- ¿Cómo es la gente por aquí?

\- Muy maja- dijo Airun- pero mejor ir rapidito- cogió a Suzume del brazo y corrió hasta una sala con un cartel que rezaba "Capitana Hitsugaya".

\- ¿Es el despacho de la capitana?- sonrió Suzume, mientras abrían la puerta. Una gran fotografía de Momo y Toshiro colgaba en la pared del fondo, tras la mesa y algunos otros objetos decorativos llenaban el lugar.

\- Es la foto del día de su boda- explicó Airun, refiriéndose a esa fotografía;, Suzume pudo ver a Airun y a Matsumoto junto a sus Capitanes. - Tubo que ser una fiesta divertida- dijo. Recordaba cómo, ese día, por motivo de esa celebración, muchos Shinigami habían tenido que hacer doble turno.

\- Sí. Acababan de ascenderme a Teniente y fue una de las primeras cosas que hice en mi nuevo puesto, llevar el Anillo.- Suzume sonrió, estaba claro que para Airun ser Teniente de la Quinta, de la Capitana Hinamori, era algo muy especial, sólo había que oírla hablar.

Suzume echó un vistazo a su alrededor, todo estaba en silencio.

\- Puede que haya salido.

\- No- respondió Airun con una sonrisilla perversa. Apartó una pila de papeles de la mesa y dejó ver una cabeza de cabello negro- Se ha vuelto a quedar dormida.

\- ¿Dormido?- repitió Suzume, pensando inmediatamente en el capitán Kurosaki, que adoraba las siestas.

Airun fio un paso en dirección a la mesa y, tras tomar aire, exclamó:

\- ¡CA-PI-TA-NA! Toshiro ha venido a verla.

\- Shi-Shiro ¿Donde?

Suzume se dio la vuelta para poder reírse con propiedad. Y, al verla, Momo se dio cuenta de que Airun le había tomado el pelo otra vez.

\- ¡Airun! ¿Por que lo haces? Af, da igual- Momo empezó a soltar todo tipo de injurias mientras Airun la miraba con una sonrisa.

Suzume se quedó algo aparte, luchando por ocultar la risa. La verdad era que esa escena tenía su gracia,

\- Buenos días, capitana - saludó con una inclinación -. Se presenta la teniente Suzume Mizuno.

\- Sí, me acuerdo de ti ¡Así que ahora eres Teniente! Me alegro mucho por ti.

\- Gracias- dijo Suzume, orgullosa.

\- Bueno, en cualquier caso, perdona por la escenita. Siempre me hace lo mismo- Airun sonrió.

\- Nada, Capitana. Es un honor para mí...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la tierra empezó a temblar.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

Del techo cayó polvo, la vibración aumentó de tal manera que los libros cayeron de las estanterías, se volcaron varios muebles y fuera se escucharon gritos de miedo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un muchacho entró rodando hasta estrellarse en la espalda de Suzuume, derribándola.

Tras unos agobiantes segundos, el temblor cesó.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - gimió Suzume, incorporándose y volviéndose hacia el niño- ¿Estás bien?- se recolocó las gafas

El niño estaba tirado en el suelo con una expresión de mareo en la cara. Se trataba de un niño de unos ocho años humanos de cabello corto y de un tono blanquecino; vestía el Uniforme Shinigami negro.

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeño?- repitió Suzume, tendiéndole una mano.

\- Este es indestructible, no te preocupes, un golpecito como ese no es nada- dijo Airun con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mi nombre es Shiraga Ichimaru respondió él- Tercero al mando de la Quinta División- hizo una reverencia ante Suzume.

\- Tu nunca haces eso conmigo- dijo Momo a Airun, quien sonrió como respuesta.

\- Me alegro de conocerte Shiraga- dicho esto se volvió hacia Airun y Momo- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Alguna vez ha sufrido la Sociedad de Almas terremotos?

\- No, no recuerdo nada así antes- dijo Momo.

Fuera del despacho comenzaban a oírse muchas voces que se arremolinaban y pasos en todas direcciones.

Por suerte, no parecía que nada se hubiera venido abajo. Algunos Shinigami se habían acercado a ver si su Capitana estaba bien y Momo se adelantó para explicar que no había pasado nada grave.

Entre tanto, Suzume se había alejado para investigar, preguntándose qué demonios había podido ser ese terremoto... Airun y Shiraga la siguieron.

\- Que cosa más rara ¿verdad?- dijo Airun. Shiraga asintió, como siempre; Airun y Shiraga mantenían una relación de absoluta admiración, lo que Airun decía iba a misa; muy parecido a la de Airun y Momo.

\- Quiero ir a ver dónde se ha dado el epicentro - declaró Suzume.

\- Pues vamos, mi Capitana estará ocupada un rato, así que...

Salieron a dar una vuelta, preguntando aquí y allá dónde se habían dado los mayores temblores, y sus pesquisas los guiaron hasta un gran jardín donde los estudiantes de la academia solían entretenerse. Allí había varias grietas. La zona estaba acordonada.

\- Parece que ha sido aquí- dijo Airun.

\- Esta zona es peligrosa, debéis marcharos- dijo un Shinigami pelinaranja interponiéndose en su camino.

Se trataba del mismísimo Ichigo Kurosaki, quien ahora, aparte de su uniforme de Shinigami, llevaba puesto el Aori de capitán con el número 11.

\- ¡Capitán! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

\- ¡Es el Capitán Kurosaki!- exclamó Shiraga- Es un honor conocerle. Soy Shiraga Ichimaru, Tercero al mando de la Quinta División- hizo una reverencia- He oído hablar mucho de sus hazañas, pero no había podido conocerle…

\- Sí, gracias- dijo Ichigo- Lo mismo digo Shiraga- se volvió hacia el edificio semicaído- Af, me alegro de que no estuvieras aquí, Suzu, un poco más y se me cae el maldito tejado de la academia encima, por eso no quiero que nadie se acerque a esas grietas. Podrías caerte y hacerte daño.

\- Pero capitán, nunca he oído que hubiera terremotos aquí, y queríamos averiguar de dónde vienen- se quejó Suzume, añadiendo con un hilillo de voz- Y llámeme Mizuno, por favor.

Ichigo negó varias veces con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento.

Suzume suspiró, ella no era una niña y sabía cuidarse sola y su capitán lo sabía. Sabía que Ichigo sólo se preocupaba por ella, pero…

\- Otra vez será, tranquila- dijo Airun. Suzume se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y la biblioteca¿- sugirió Shiraga- Puede que allí encontremos algo.

\- Puede ser. No perdemos nada por echar un vistazo- corroboró Airun.

Suzume asintió.

\- Tengo un par de amigos en la biblioteca que nos pueden echar una mano.

\- Pues vamos- dijo Airun, echando a andar.

Los tres echaron a correr hacia la Biblioteca. Al llegar, esta también estaba cerrada.

\- Parece ser que con el terremoto, algunas estanterías se han desplomado- dijo una voz- no dejarán entrar a nadie hasta que reparen los daños.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que alguien está en nuestra contra?

Horas más tarde, los 13 Capitanes y sus respectivos Tenientes fueron llamados a una Reunión. El capitán de la primera división dirigía, como siempre, la reunión desde el final de la sala, acariciando su larga barba con una expresión meditabunda.

\- Creo que debemos aclarar una cuestión acerca del terremoto sucedido esta mañana- dijo.

\- ¡¿Aclarar?!- exclamó Toshiro- Ni siquiera sabemos que pasó.

\- ¿Es que hay algo que tengamos que saber? - se extrañó el Capitán de la Optaba, un hombre de barba corta y un gran sombrero que respondía al nombre de Shunsui Kyoraku.

\- Sí- intervino Momo- Deberíamos investigar lo sucedido antes de hablar sobre algo de lo que no sabemos nada.

El anciano observó a todos los presentes uno por uno y suspiró. Llamó al silencio, era hora de hablarles sobre el Secreto mejor Guardado de la Sociedad de Almas.

\- Escuchadme- dijo- voy a explicaros una cosa de vital importancia.

Todos lo miraron en silencio.

\- Existe, en alguna parte bajo la ciudad, un Cristal de Gran Poder que… es como la Piedra Angular que Sostiene, no sólo este mundo, también Hueco Mundo y el Mundo de los vivos. Tras todas las batallas que tuvieron lugar hace 500 años, el Cristal quedó dañado y ahora pagamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. Al final, Toshiro exclamó, furioso.

\- ¡Maldito Aizen! Todo es culpa suya.

\- Shiro, tranquilízate. También nosotros tenemos algo que ver ¿No?

Toshiro la miró, tras todo lo ocurrido y seguía defendiéndolo.

\- Entonces, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir a ese lugar y recargar el Cristal, parece sencillo- dijo Renji.

\- No creo que sea tan sencillo- intervino Byakuya- Para empezar no sabemos ni donde está ¿O sí?

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y si lo encontráramos qué?- quiso saber Nanao.

\- ¿Entonces qué, nos quedamos de brazos cruzados?

\- Nadie ha dicho eso- respondió un hombre de cabello castaño largo y ondulado recogido en un moño y ojos verdes; vestía el uniforme de Shinigami con el Aori blanco de Capitán con el número 13, Su nombre era Daisuke Murakami. A su lado, Rukia asintió, Rukia ahora era Teniente de la Decimotercera División.

\- Venga, tranquilos- dijo Hisagi, colocándose entre ellos dos- Estamos todos en el mismo bando.

Los ánimos en la sala empezaban a caldearse, menos mal que se le había ocurrido ordenar al resto de Capitanes y Tenientes que dejaran sus armas fuera de la sala. Volvió a llamar al orden y todos se apresuraron a volver a sus sitios en la fila. Yamamoto suspiró.

\- Ya es suficiente, os comportáis como niños. Nadie ha dicho nada de dejar las cosas así, pero por ahora tenemos que reunir más información. Volveremos a reunirnos cuando tengamos más datos. Ahora, iros y cuidad de los vuestros.

Dicho esto, cada uno de los capitanes y Tenientes abandonó la sala y se dirigió a su respectivo Cuartel para intentar tranquilizar a sus subordinados y a sí mismos.

Suzume cogió a Airun y se la llevó a un rincón después de pedirle permiso al capitán Kurosaki, claro.

\- Airun… ¡Es horrible! Si es cierto lo que ha dicho Yamamoto, los terremotos irán a más.

Airun suspiró.

\- Por ahora sólo podemos esperar a qué Yamamoto convoque otra reunión- dijo Airun.

\- Sí, pero… ¿Y mientras tanto? ¿Qué pasará con los Hollow y todas las almas que vagan entre los dos mundos? No lo podemos dejar así.

\- Lo sé, pero…

Horas antes, en Hueco Mundo:

Grimmjow sonrió, había vuelto a ganar la batalla, como siempre ¿Es qué no había nadie en ese desértico mundo que pudiera hacerle frente? Guardó su espada y suspiró. A su alrededor se podían apreciar un montón de cuerpos esparcidos en todas direcciones.

\- Pobrecitos ¿No te da vergüenza?

\- Cállate Nel- dijo Grimmjow echando a andar- Lo que pasa es que estos son demasiado débiles.

Nel estaba sentada sobre una roca y observaba a su compañero con una sonrisa.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? Actualmente no tenemos ningún enemigo al que batir, relájate.

El Arrancar fulminó a su compañera con la mirada.

\- No he dicho nada- suspiró Nel- Vale pues dime ¿Por qué te entrenas tanto? ¿A quien quieres derrotar?

\- A Kurosaki, claro- respondió Grimmjow- Todavía me debe la revancha. Pienso darle una paliza que no olvidará jamás- y dicho esto dio una fuerte patada al suelo.

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente. La roca sobre la que había estado sentada Nel saltó por los aires y una grieta partió la zona por la mitad.

\- ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba!- dijo Grimmjow cuando el temblor cesó.

\- No has sido tú, idiota. Respondió Nel- Ha sido un terremoto. Pero no recuerdo algo así antes.

\- Seguro que esto ha sido cosa de esos Shinigami.

Notas de la Autora:

Hola, por fin parece que comienza la aventura, jajaja; espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo o, por lo menos un poco. Si es así, por favor, dejadme un buen review y contadme vuestras impresiones o y críticas y, sobre lo de la ortografía… ya lo sé y estoy trabajando en ello.

Y por favor, dejad un review por capítulo, que así sé si os gusta y…y todas las nuevas ideas y sugerencias serán bienvenidas.

Gracias.


	4. En Otro Mundo

Bueno, en este capítulo comenzamos otra historia con un Arrancar como protagonista, espero que os guste. Dejadme review con vuestras opiniones y/o sugerencias.

500 Años después

Inur y Suzume

En otro Mundo

El joven caminaba por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad. Él sólo era uno más entre tanta gente, uno más de 130 informáticos de su empresa, un inquilino más de los 500 de su edificio. En resumen, un miembro insignificante de esa sociedad.

Sin embargo, él, un joven de estatura media de 22 años, de cabello corto castaño y ojos de un tono azul verdoso, llamado Rem, no era un joven como los demás; desde que tenía uso de razón podía ver a los Hollow. Pero cuando lo contaba le tomaban por loco, lo que le había ocasionado muchos problemas, así que ahora actuaba como si no los viera.

A unos metros de él un Hollow perseguía a una niña, pero Rem hacía caso omiso a esta escena y continuaba caminando rumbo a su casa, su solitaria y vacía casa.

\- Ayúdame, por favor- suplicaba la niña.

Rem se permitió el lujo de echar un vistazo, el Hollow había cogida a la niña con una mano y la observaba como quien observa su aperitivo favorito.

\- Lo siento- pensó Rem para sí mismo sin detenerse.

\- ¡Otra vez tú!- dijo una voz muy cerca de ellos. Rem se detuvo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Allí pudo ver a un hombre o, eso le pareció, vestido con una especie de kimono de color blanco hasta los codos y una larga capa de color azul oscuro, igual que su cabello y sus ojos, que llevaba sobre los hombros atada con un nudo sobre el pecho donde pudo ver un pequeño agujero de color negro igual al que tenía el Hollow.

El nuevo personaje sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia el Hollow. Rem pudo ver, cuando este pasaba por su lado, bajo la capa, la empuñadura de una espada en el lado izquierdo.

\- A ver ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con esa niña?

\- Lárgate Shio, esta es mi presa.

\- ¿Qué? Un poco de respeto ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Yo soy Aoishio Oyoguhito, el Líder de los Arrancar, me debes respeto, maldito Hollow descerebrado. ¿Es que sólo piensas en comer o qué? Af, venga, dame a esa niña y lárgate.

El Hollow lo fulminó con la mirada y Aoishio sonrió.

\- ¿Para qué?- preguntó el Hollow- Ve a buscar tu propia cena, esta es mía.

\- Af, siempre lo mismo- suspiró- Ya sabes que a mí no me van esas cosas, pero… ahora que lo dices, si tengo algo de hambre- se dio unos golpecitos en e l estómago.

\- No pienso darte mi cena- dijo el Hollow, abriendo la boca para tragársela.

\- Haz algo- gritó Rem, pero el hombre de blanco no se movió.

La niña gritó y algo en el interior de Rem se encendió; se vio a sí mismo con dos años en una situación parecida, un Hollow lo había atacado y estaba a punto de devorarlo cuando una persona vestida con un kimono negro y una espada lo había salvado. Pero en esa ocasión no había persona de negro, sólo ese hombre de blanco, quien no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada.

La niña gritó y Rem ya no pudo soportarlo más. Y con un grito, lanzó una ola de Energía contra el Hollow, a quien esto pilló por sorpresa; la niña cayó al suelo de espaldas y el Hollow se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- Interesante, por un momento su cuerpo ha emitido una gran Energía Espiritual- dijo Shio.

Pero… ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento había sentido como si una gran corriente eléctrica lo recorriera y… Cayó al suelo, agotado.

\- ¡Como te atreves!- gritó el Hollow y preparó un Zero.

Rem trató de moverse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron.

El Hollow lanzó su ataque contra Rem, pero antes de que este ,o alcanzara, el hombre de blanco se colocó entre el Zero y Rem tal y como había hecho la persona de los recuerdos de Rem.

Rem esperaba una gran explosión, pero esta no se produjo. Aoishio bajó la mano y suspiró, había logrado detener el Zero y salvar al humano.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aoishio, acercándose al muchacho.

\- S-sí.- logró decir Rem.

Mientras, de entre el humo resurgía el Hollow, furioso.

\- Mi nombre es Aoishio, pero puedes llamarme sólo Shio.

El Hollow se había colocado tras Shio y levantado su gran mano, dispuesto a golpear a Shio.

Rem vio este gesto y trató de gritar, pero la voz no le salió.

\- Shio…- logró decir.

Pero Shio, adivinando las intenciones del Hollow, giró sobre si mismo y, con un simple movimiento de su espada, le cortó la mano al Hollow, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor. Shio suspiró y guardó su espada.

\- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- se quejó el Hollow.

\- Tú has intentado golpearme por la espalda- respondió Shio.

\- Pe-pero no hacía falta ser tan bruto- lloriqueó el Hollow.

Rem observó esta escena sin saber qué pensar.

\- No,, si al final será culpa mía- dijo Shio- Si no hubieras intentado golpearme, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- Y si tú no hubieras aparecido y no me hubieras interrumpido…. No hubiera tenido que atacarte- dijo el Hollow- es culpa tuya, Shio.

Shio suspiró.

\- Mira, podríamos estar discutiendo todo el día sobre de quien es la culpa, pero no tengo todo el día, he dejado a Sosuke sólo en el parque, así que… te aconsejo que te marches de aquí antes de que me enfade.

El Hollow fulminó a Shio con la mirada, pero tras unos segundos, este se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Shio suspiró y se volvió hacia Rem.

\- Perdónale, es que los suyos son un poco…. Sólo piensan en…. Me llamo Aoishio, pero puedes llamarme Shio- s presentó.

\- Lo sé, lo dijiste antes- respondió Rem- Yo soy Rem,. Sólo Rem.

\- Pues, encantado, sólo Rem.

El muchacho rio y aceptó la mano que Shio le tendía.

\- Sí, igualmente, Shio.

Rem lo observó de cerca, le recordaba mucho a aquella figura que lo había salvado de niño, pero vestido justo al revés, pero… ese agujero era igual que el que tenían los Hollow.

\- Oye, Aoishio….. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo- este asintió- ¿Qué eres tú? Es que ese agujero es como el que tenía ese Hollow.

\- ¡Ah, eso! Es que en cierto modo, soy un Hollow- respondió este- Y ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme sólo Shio..

\- Está bien, sólo Shio- Shio rio ante este comentario.

\- Y tú, Rem ¿Qué eres? Porque está claro que no eres un humano normal y corriente.

Rem no respondió enseguida; lo sabía, sabía que él no era un. Humano normal y corriente, como los que caminaban a su alrededor, él podía ver a los espíritus e interaccionar con ellos y…. esa ola de energía que le había recorrido…

Antes de que Rem pudiera responder, la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!

El temblor duró unos segundos, durante los cuales, varios objetos de los edificios cayeron causando daños materiales y algunos heridos. En la calle cundió el pánico, gente gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- quiso saber Shio.

\- ¡Un terremoto! ¡Qué raro! La televisión no informó de que hoy iba a haber uno- reflexionó Rem. Por entonces se podían prevenir los terremotos y así se podía avisar a la población para que esta estuviera preparada y así minimizar los daños.

Shio miró a su alrededor y, tras un momento, echó a correr; Rem lo siguió.

\- ¡Sosuke… Sosuke…!- gritaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Rem corría unos metros por detrás de él.

Shio se detuvo en la entrada de un parque y se puso de nuevo a pegar voces, llamando a ese tal Sosuke. Rem se alegró de que nadie más pudiese ver y oír a Shio, le estaba dando vergüenza ajena.

\- Shio ¿Qué pasa?- dijo una voz infantil muy cerca de ellos.

Rem pudo ver, sentado en un banco a un niño de unos 8 años, de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones que vestía también con ropas blancas, muy parecidas a las de su compañero; a todos los efectos, Rem, hubiera asegurado que era un humano, pero si Shio lo llamaba, era porque no lo era.

Shio corrió hasta el Banco y abrazó al niño.

\- Ah, Sosuke, menos mal que estás bien… Te habrás asustado mucho ¿Verdad? Pero no te preocupes, Shio está aquí.

\- Lo retiro- pensó Rem- Esto sí que me da vergüenza ajena.

El niño se libró de los brazos de Shio.

\- No, en realidad no. Creo que quien se ha asustado has sido tú.

En Hueco Mundo.

Los tres arrancar estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa.

\- ¿Dónde está ese imbécil de Shio?- bramó Grimmjow, ya llevaba un rato dando vueltas por la sala.

\- Para ya ¿Quieres? No sabemos dónde está- respondió Nel, exasperada.

\- Creo que se marchó con Sosuke al Mundo Humano- explicó Harribel.

\- Sí, pues menudo momento a elegido- dio un golpe en la mesa- ¡¿Cómo se puede confiar en un líder que desaparece cuando más se lo necesita?! Cuando vuelva, pienso darle la paliza de su vida.

\- Tú sólo piensas en luchar ¡Qué pesado!- suspiró Nel. Su compañera asintió.

\- Sí ¿Qué pasa?

\- No, nada. Anda, vete por ahí a seguir entrenando.

\- Sí, gracias, eso pensaba hacer- Grimmjow se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta- …- fue a añadir algo, pero al final se arrepintió y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

\- ¡Pero mira que llega a ser simple el pobre!

\- No puede evitarlo, en su cerebro no caben 2 ideas a la vez- Nel rio de la ocurrencia de su compañera.

\- Bueno, pero siempre se puede contar con él si pasa algo y….- miró por la ventana- creo que estamos metidos en un buen lío.

En la Sociedad de Almas:

Otro terremoto sacudió la tierra. Les pilló en medio de la noche; sólo duró unos segundos, pero fue algo más fuerte que el primero. Algunas casas sufrieron desperfectos, las ventanas saltaron y las estanterías u otros objetos se desplomaron.

\- ¡Capitana!- gritó Airun, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el despacho.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿No sabes llamar o qué?

\- Joder ¡Qué borde! Encima que me preocupo- dijo Airun,

\- Ya, pero… no se puede ir por ahí pegando gritos ¿Y si hubiera estado ocupada?

\- ¿Con Shiro? Venga, si fuera ese el caso pues….- Airun sintió un viento frío en la nuca.

\- ¿Entonces qué hubieras hecho? Y no me llames Shiro, soy el Capitán Hitsugaya para ti, que no somos tan amigos.

\- Hola, Shiro- saludó Momo.

Toshiro suspiró.

\- ¡Shi… Capitán Hitsugaya que hace aquí?- preguntó Airun, tras recuperarse de la primera impresión.

\- Vine a ver si estabais bien- fue su respuesta.

\- Pues sí- respondió Momo- ¿Y por la Décima?

\- Bueno, más de lo mismo- el Shinigami se sentó en el suelo- Dos terremotos en tres días, la cosa no pinta bien.

\- Puede haber sido una casualidad- intervino Airun.

\- Puede ser, pero… No sé, eso que nos contó el Comandante… parecía estar muy seguro de ello.

Los tres suspiraron-

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Toshiro- Creo que esto irá a peor.

Y Toshiro no se equivocaba.

Los días se sucedían y, con ellos, los terremotos. Durante los siguientes días, algunos terremotos sacudieron la ciudad y cada vez eran más intensos y frecuentes. No sólo la Sede de la Quinta División o la Escuela Shinigami resultaron seriamente dañados, también la Sede de la Décima, la Sexta… todos los edificios sufrieron desperfectos, menos uno, la Cámara Central.

Por eso, tras más de una semana, el Comandante convocó una reunión para explicarles lo que habían descubierto, que no era mucho, ya que según parecía, alguien había robado todos los datos referentes a esto de la Biblioteca Central.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no hay ningún dato?!- exclamó Renji, el primero; tan impulsivo como siempre.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo hemos revisado todo.

\- Yo tampoco he encontrado nada- dijo Majuri, visiblemente furioso.

\- Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Daisuke.

Los murmullos y conversaciones cruzadas no tardaron nada en llenar la sala. Yamamoto esperó pacientemente a que los otros capitanes se desahogaran y los murmullos cesaron por sí mismos.

\- Tranquilos, no perdáis la fe- intentó calmarlos Yamamoto- No nos hemos dado por vencidos, seguiremos buscando información, seguro que en alguna parte encontraremos algo. Por favor, tened paciencia.

\- ¿Y mientras tanto?- quiso saber Suzume- La mayoría de los edificios se han desplomado, si no completamente, parcialmente.

\- Y no sólo el Sereitei ¿Y la gente del Rukongai?- dijoAirun, triste ¿Qué sería de su antigua familia? ¿Estarían bien? Momo le puso una mano en el hombro.

Suzume la miró un momento, sabía en que estaba pensando su amiga, ella también estaba preocupada por su familia. Y lo mismo rondaba por la cabeza del resto de los presentes.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con los 46? ¿Ellos saben algo al respecto?- quiso saber Kioraku.

Todos miraron a Yamamoto.

\- Por desgracia parece que no, pero seguiremos indagando.

\- Vamos, que no se le había ocurrido- dijo Airun por lo bajo. Momo la miró un momento, pero no dijo nada.

Tras eso, cada uno se fue por su lado de nuevo. Yamamoto y los suyos se pusieron inmediatamente a trabajar; no podían perder el tiempo, tenían que encontrar algo sí o sí.

Esa tarde, la tierra volvió a sacudirse, como si les estuviera dando un ultimátum.

Esa noche:

Suzume encontró a su Capitán sentado sobre el tejado de la Sede de su División, mirando la luna llena. Le preocupaba, llevaba todo el día comportándose de forma extraña, ausente y algo esquivo.

\- Capitán… ¿Está bien?

\- Eh ¡Suzu! Sí, no te preocupes, sólo estaba pensando.

\- ¡A sí! ¿Se puede saber en qué?- Suzume se sentó junto a él.

\- Pues…- Ichigo dudó—En que el tiempo se agota y…. no tenemos nada.

Suzume lo observó.

\- Es cierto- suspiró la chica- Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ni siquiera sabemos si ese Cristal existe?- Ichigo no dijo nada- ¿Y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos?

Ichigo suspiró, llevaba ya un tiempo dándole vueltas a una idea, pero no se había atrevido a decir nada antes, pero tras las noticias que les había dado Yamamoto y todos los terremotos sufridos… Suspiró.

\- Capitán…- le llamó Suzume, pero se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no le estaba prestando atención, sino que su mirada se perdía en la lejanía.

\- Aizen- susurró Ichigo.

\- ¿Perdón?

Ichigo levantó la mirada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ha dicho un nombre en voz alta- explicó Suzume.

\- ¡¿Un nombre?! ¡Vaya! No me he dado cuenta.

Suzume entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa.

\- Capitán, ¿Me está ocultando algo?- canturreó.

\- ¿Yo?! Que va...

Ella soltó una risita amenazante.

\- ¿Seguro? Si quiere puedo dejar de hacer un par de días mi trabajo... Creo que me merezco un descanso- en realidad no se lo habría tomado ni loca, pero sabía lo que angustiaba a Ichigo tener que hundirse en el papeleo y que dependía en ese sentido de ella en todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Qué? Bu-bueno, prometo darte unos días pero... Af, Suzu, tu siempre igual eh. Vale, sí he dicho algo, pero...

\- ¿Pero? Y que no me llame Suzu.

Se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó los dedos con impaciencia.

\- Aizen- repitió Ichigo. Se me había ocurrido que…

\- ¿Aizen?- algo empezó a funcionar en el cerebro de Suzume -. ¿Ese Aizen que fue condenado a pasar más de veinte mil años encerrado? ¿Tu... - se olvidó de tratarle de usted- enemigo?

Ichigo no respondió enseguida.

\- Sólo es una idea.

\- ¿Cómo que una idea? No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo, Capitán.

\- No importa, ya es muy tarde, es hora de irse a la cama- dijo, levantándose.

Suzume le cogió por una muñeca, aunque se apresuró a liberarlo.

\- D-discúlpeme... Pero quiero que me lo cuente. Por favor.

\- Af. Pensaba que quizás Aizen podría "ayudarnos" con esto, pero... no creo que nadie esté dispuesto ni a considerarlo, así que... olvídalo ¿vale?

El hombre se incorporó y se alejó de Suzume. Esta lo vio alejarse con un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿¡Ayudarnos!?

Nota de la Autora:

¿Qué os ha parecido Shio? ¿Y Rem? ¿Alguna idea de la verdadera naturaleza de este joven humano? Me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto.

Muchos personajes como Airun, Suzume, Rem o Daisuke están basados o han sido creados por amigos míos y… ellos han elegido los puestos para sus personajes, lo cual me ha creado algunos problemas como ¿Cómo Ichigo terminó siendo Capitán? Y… ¿Cómo recuperó sus poderes tras la batalla con Aizen? Acepto sugerencias XD:


	5. Shimnjuku

Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero aclarar algo: Suzume es coescritora de esta historia porque este fanfic nació de un rol que jugamos ella y yo hace años; pero este capítulo, así como el anterior, son totalmente inventados por mí, por eso no aparece como coautora y… en el capítulo anterior, tampoco debió aparecer.

Una vez aclarado este punto, volvamos con la historia.

Una vez aclarado esto… vamos con el capítulo.

Inur

500 Años Después

Shinjuku

Abrió la puerta y entró, Shio y Sosuke lo siguieron.

\- ¡¿Vives aquí?!- exclamó Shio, mirando a su alrededor.

Era una casa pequeña, con una habitación central, una cocina que hacía las veces de comedor, un dormitorio individual y un pequeño baño.

\- Para uno está bien- explicó Rem- además, mi sueldo… Mis padres me echaron de casa a los 16 y llevo sólo desde entonces- suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Sosuke, acordándose de Tsuki, quien lo había cuidado y protegido desde que era un beb.

\- Porque…

 _\- Es cierto, papá, he visto un monstruo- decía un Rem de cinco años._

 _\- Deja de decir esas cosas- el padre le dio una bofetada en la cara- nunca más ¿Lo has entendido?_

 _Al niño se le empañaron los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza._

 _\- La próxima vez que te oiga hablar de esos monstruos…_

\- Rem…

\- ¿Qué…? Pues… yo..

En ese momento escucharon un llanto muy cerca de ellos; Rem se volvió y vio a Shio que se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de una mano y se sonaba la nariz con su túnica.

\- Ve-venga hombre, que no lo he dicho con esa intención- intentó decir Rem.

\- No es eso- dijo Shio- Es que... yo nunca he tenido a nadie que me haya echado de casa o que se haya preocupado por mí- volvió a sonarse ruidosamente.

\- ¡Usa un pañuelo!- exclamó Rem.

\- Oye, Shio… nunca me has explicado como naciste- dijo el niño. Shio levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo nací? Pues… lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo. Yo sólo…

Abrió los ojos y _miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un lugar extraño, oscuro y frío. No recordaba nada, ni su nombre, ni como había llegado hasta allí… Nada, salvo una palabra, "Mar", no sabía lo que significaba, pero sabía que era algo importante para él._

 _Dio un par de pasos, en realidad no sabía a donde ir o qué tenía que hacer. Pero… si había llegado a ese lugar, sería por algo, alguien lo necesitaría en alguna parte._

 _Caminó y caminó, buscando a alguien que lo necesitase, pero por mucho que buscase no encontraba a nadie en aquel lugar, hasta que…un día:_

 _\- ¡Vaya! No pensaba que encontraría una criatura como tú en este lugar- dijo el hombre que cortaba el paso a Shio- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _\- No lo recuerdo- respondió este._

 _El hombre rio._

 _\- ¡¿Así que no, eh?! Muy interesante. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Creo que podría pensar un nombre para ti- dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta._

 _Shio tardó un momento, pero finalmente echó a andar tras el hombre misterioso._

\- Shio- la voz del pequeño niño lo devolvió a la realidad- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No, nada, tranquilo-dijo Shio, con una sonrisa.

\- Menuda rapidez- pensó Rem- hace un momento estaba llorando y ahora… Bueno- dijo- Entonces… ¿Qué hacéis en esta ciudad?

\- Bueno, es que…

\- Turismo- concluyó Shio- Había oído que en esta ciudad había una heladería que es conocida como la mejor del país, así que vine para comprobarlo. Es que no hay heladerías en Hueco Mundo.

\- ¡Hueco Mundo!- repitió Rem- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Hueco Mundo es el mundo donde viven los Hollow- explicó Shio- O sea, el mundo del que yo vengo.

\- ¿Y el niño?- siguió preguntando Rem.

\- Yo…- comenzó Sosuke, recordando la historia que le había contado Tsuki, antes de enviarlo a Hueco Mundo- Crecí en la Sociedad de Almas- terminó por explicar.

\- Vaya, no sabía que existieran tantos mundos- explicó Rem- Yo sólo he conocido este, nada más.

Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa.

\- Tampoco te pierdes nada, Hueco Mundo es justo lo contrario que el Mundo de los Vivos, está oscuro y lúgubre, donde no hay nada y nadie que llene tu vacío. Un lugar donde, por más que andes, el paisaje no cambia. Un lugar frio y solitario. O, así era hasta que encontré a este pequeñajo- _Shio le revolvió el pelo y el niño rio._

 _\- Por favor, Shio, te ruego que cuides de este niño y lo protejas, su papel en todo esto sólo ha comenzado- dijo Tsuki, mientras lanzaba a Sosuke a los brazos de Shio._

 _\- Lo haré Tsuki- asintió este, echando a correr hacia el interior de la Garganta, mientras el niño pataleaba y llamaba a Tsuki._

\- Tú también eres muy importante para mí- dijo Sosuke, abrazando a Shio.

Rem miraba esta escena con nostalgia, sus padres nunca le habían abrazado así, ni le habían hablado con cariño, ni siquiera cuando había estado a punto de morir. Nunca. Sólo su hermana mayor se había mostrado amable, le había llevado dulces al hospital o le había hecho algún regalo por navidad o su cumpleaños.

\- Bueno- dijo Rem- Tengo hambre ¿Queréis comer algo?

Rem se levantó y abrió la nevera.

\- No tengo muchas cosas, pero…

\- Somos espíritus, no podemos comer esa comida- explicó Shio-b Además, yo soy un Arrancar, yo me alimento de Almas Humanas. Ah, pero no te preocupes, no tengo interés en comerme tu Alma ni nada por el estilo- rio Shio.

Sosuke y Rem se miraron un momento.

\- Tenía que haber hecho caso a mi padre- pensó Rem- Tenía que haber seguido caminando esta tarde.

En Hueco Mundo:

Había pasado un día desde el terremoto y todavía no había ni rastro de Shio o ese niño. Y para colmo, otro terremoto acababa de hacer temblar el edificio.

\- ¡Maldito Shio! ¿Dónde se ha metido! Da igual no lo necesitamos, podemos apañárnosla perfectamente sin él.

Los gritos retumbaban por todas las habitaciones y pasillos del lugar.

\- ¿Y si no lo necesitas, por qué llevas todo el día quejándote porque no está aquí?- preguntó Nel- Admítelo, te preocupa.

\- Métete en tus asuntos- gritó Grimmjow.

\- Vale, vale, no hace falta gritar- respondió esta.

Las cosas no iban muy bien tampoco en ese mundo. Tras el terremoto, la estructura jerárquica y social que imperaba en ese mundo también se había visto afectada; grandes estructuras se habían movido o destruido y los que se suponía habitaban una zona se habían trasladado a otros lugares y eso sin hablar del estado de caos y confusión que reinaba por todo Hueco Mundo.

\- ¿Es que no ves lo que está pasando? Menudo momento para irse a Mundo de los Vivos.

\- No te sulfures, seguro que vuelve pronto.

\- Más le vale volver preparado, porque pienso darle una paliza.

Nel suspiró. No, era imposible mantener una conversación con él y menos últimamente, no es que antes se pudiera, pero desde hacía un tiempo era insufrible. Desde que ese tal Shio se había echo cargo del gobierno de Hueco Mundo no había quien lo aguantara.

Lo que a Grimmjow le molestaba no era que Shio se hubiera hecho cargo de Hueco Mundo, hecho que no parecía incomodaba a nadie en particular, era su actitud, tan despreocupada, siempre sonriendo y jugando con ese mocoso y, sobre todo, no soportaba la idea de que su jefe fuera alguien más débil que él.

Por supuesto, Shio esto lo sabía, no era tonto y sabía la fama que tenía entre los suyos, pero no le importaba. Tenía sus razones para mantener esa fachada de Arrancar tontorrón y despreocupado y, sobre todo, tenía sus razones para mantener su Poder Espiritual al mínimo.

En el Mundo de los Vivos:

Se desperezó. Había dormido toda la noche de un tirón; había tenido que dormir en el suelo del salón de Rem, ya que Sosuke había dormido en el pequeño sofá. Ya estaba habituado a dormir en el suelo frío de Hueco Mundo y, hacerlo en un suelo de madera y con una almohada le parecía un lujo.

Tras pasar incontables meses viajando solo por Hueco Mundo y durmiendo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar dormir, en lugares extraños y no muy limpios, cuando había llegado a Las Noches y le habían dado una cama, Shio se había reído y había dicho que con un trozo de suelo se conformaba.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana, la ciudad seguía como siempre; el terremoto sufrido el día anterior; había oído que en el Mundo de los Vivos, en Japón eran frecuentes los temblores de tierra, pero en ese había algo diferente, había sentido, aunque sólo durante un momento, un extraño Poder Espiritual.

\- Les informamos del Terremoto sufrido la tarde de ayer- Shio se dio la vuelta y miró las imágenes que proyectaba una especie de televisor- el Epicentro fue justo aquí, en el Ichigaya, al este de Sinjuku, Tokyo. . Lo curioso de este incidente es que ninguna máquina pudo prevenirlo…

\- Shio ¿Estás bien?- quiso saber Rem- ¿A caso conoces a alguien en ese barrio?

-No es eso- respondió el Arrancar- Sólo e que... Tengo que ir a ese lugar- concluyó.

Rem lo miró un momento y suspiró, haacía ya mucho tiempo que no iba a esa parte de la ciudad; tras marcharse de casa muchos alños atrás había cortado todo contacto con su familia y se había marchado lo más lejos posible, jurando no volver jamás a ese barrio. Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar a Shio ir sólo por la ciudad, a saber en cuantos líos podía meterse.

\- Está bien, yo te acompañaré- dijo Rem, tras un momento- deja que coja mis cosas.

Dos horas después:

Shio y Rem, pues, tras discutir un rato, Sosuke había aceptado quedarse en Casa de Rem, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la boca de metro.

\- ¡Vaya, esto es el Metro!- exclamó Shio, mirando a su alrededor- Oye, Rem ¿Qué haces?

\- Tenemos que pasar el billete para entrar- explicó Rem, sacando una tarjeta de un bolsillo- No te separes de mí y… ¡Shio! ¿Se puede saber que haces?- exclamó, viendo como Shio examinaba una Máquina de Billetes con Curiosidad.

\- Oye, Rem ¿Esto que es?

\- Es una Antigua Máquina de Billetes. Se metía dinero por aquí y salía el billete, pero ya no funciona. Lo han dejado como… ¡Deja de tocarlo todo!- exclamó Rem, apartándole la mano.

A su alrededor la gente se había detenido lo miraba mientras cuchicheaba.

\- No es lo que parece- rio Rem- Soy actor y… estaba practicando ..

\- ¡Actor! ¿Qué es eso?

\- Cierra el pico- gruñó Rem por lo bajo, arrastrando a Shio del brazo.

Así, entre emociones, subieron al tren y comenzaron su viaje. Shio miraba por la ventana con curiosidad y lanzaba exclamaciones de asombro. Rem sonrió y recordó la primera vez que él había subido a un tren

A medio camino se encontraron con que la línea estaba cortada, así que tuvieron que continuar el camino a pie. Salieron de nuevo a la calle y se pusieron en marcha.

Shio no pudo dejar de lanzar exclamaciones de asombro al ver los rascacielos y edificios que se alzaban a su alrededor. Grandes pantallas en los edificios, cocjes y personas caminando en todas direcciones; Shio nunca había estado entre tantos humanos juntos y tampoco en un barrio tan grande.

\- ¿Has estado aquí antes?- preguntó Shio, tras estar caminando un rato- Lo digo porque te mueves cono si conocieras la zona.

\- Me críe en este barrio- respondió Rem- viví aquí hasta los 16 y luego...- suspiró- No ha cambiado nada- dijo, mirando a su alrededor- Recuerdo estas tiendas y... yo solía pasar por esa calle cuando volvía del colegio.- suspiró- Recuerdo que siempre me topaba con un fantasma que... Me pregunto si seguirá allí.

Shio lo observó, confuso, no sabía si había hecho bien preguntándole a Rem por ese lugar. El chico observaba a su alrededor con nostalgia. Le habían pasado tantas Barrio. Suspiró y se volvió hacia su compañero.

\- Shio... ¿Te pasa alfo?

. No- respondió este- Nada. Sientob que te hayas puesto triste, yo... no sabía que... -

Rem rio.

\- ¡¿Estabas así por eso?! Venga, no te preocupes por eso. No estoy triste. Venga, sigamos, ya estamos muy cerca de las grietas.

\- Está bien- respondió Shio- animado.

Continuaron caminando un rato más; Rem le explicaba cosas sobre las tiendas por las que pasaban; tras diez minutos caminando, llegaron a una calle que estaba cortada por unas cintas amarillas. Otro montón de gente se había reunido en ese lugar.

\- Este es el Parque más grande de Shinjuku Este- explicó Rem-Mi madre me contó que hace 20 años hubo una terrible explosión en este parque. Yo no lo recuerdo porque era muy pequeño, pero...- Rem suspiró y por un momento su mirada se perdió en alguna parte de la lejanía.

Recordaba vagamente esa época. Había sido por ese tiempo cuando había comenzado a ver fantasmas, tras aquella experiencia, tras aquella noche en el parque. Pero... ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? No lo recordaba bien, pero..

\- Me había enfadado con mi _s padres y me había ido corriendo- dijo Rem._

 _Un pequeño Rem de 2 años corría por el parque, mirando a todas partes. Tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas y sollozaba llamando a sus padres. De pronto, escuchó como alguien se acercaba a él a toda prisa y Rem, creyendo que eran sus padres, empezó a correr acia el sonido. aqPero no eran sus padres, se trataba de un muchacho, algo mayor q ue él, que corría en dirección a él,._

 _\- Corre- gritó el chico, pasando por su lado._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Ya viene, corre o te devorará..._

 _\- ¿Quién?- pero no hizo fanta respuesta verbal, escasos segundos después, un gigantesto Hollow apareció ante Rem._

\- ¡Fue un Hollow!- exclamó Rem-

Shio fie a decir algo, pero un sonido, muy conocido para él, lo interrumpió.- El caractirístico grito de los Hollow se dejó oír en la zona.

Rem y Shio se miraron y sin decir nada, echaron a correr acia el sonido.

Entraron en el parque y corrieron hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido. De pronto una persona vestida con un kimono negro salió de entre los árboles y corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

\- Corred...- gritó- ¡Ahí viene!

\- ¿Quién?- quiso saber Rem.

Pero no hizo falta una respuesta verbal, unos segundos después, un Hollow apareció corriendo tras el hombre de negro. Este se ocultó tras Rem.

Este tuvo otro flashback en el que aquel Hollow, a su juicio, gigantesco, se había abalanzado sobre él y, al igual que en sus recuerdos, una figura se interpuso entre ellos, pero esta ved, en lugar de ir vestido de negro, iba vestido de blanco.

El Hollow se detuvo en seco al ver a Shio.

\- ¡¿Otra vez tú?!- exclamó Shio con un suspiro- ¿Otra vez de caza?

El Hollow lo miró de arriba a abajo un momento.

\- ¡Quién eres?

Una gota estilo anime cayó por la noca de Shio.

\- ¡¿Enserio?¡ ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?- el Hollow negó con la cabeza- Shio suspiró y decidió no insistir más- A ver... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Desde cuando los Shinigami huyen de los Hollow?

\- ¿Entonces eso es un Shinigami? – dijo Rem, intentando recordar a aquella persona que lo había salvado.

El Shinigami no respondió.

\- Yo no hice nada- dijo el Hollow- Estaba dando una vuelta por el parque cuando este Shinigami se me ha lanzado encima. Entonces... yo me asusté y traté dev defenderme y...

\- Sí, lo entiendo- dijo Shio, interrumpiendo el discurso.

. ¡Eh! No había terminado, tú me has preguntado, así que deja que termine.

\- Continúa.

\- Pues yo me asusté y traté de defenderme y... le ataqué y él me atacó y... comenzamos a atacarnos y... terminamos aquí.

Shio suspiró "El me atacó y yo lo ataqué..." eso no era una explicación.

\- Ya, ya, bueno. Da igual. Lo que quiero saber es lo que hacías en Tokyo otra vez- explicó el Arrancar.

\- Bueno, pues... regresé a Hueco Mundo y... me topé con wa y nos pusimos a charlar de esto y aquello, y me contó esa tarde había sucedido algo y yo le dije que te había visto y luego llegó Grimmjow que quería pelear pero yo le dije que no y... ya sabes como es y...

\- Ve al grano, que nos vamos a m¡orir de viejos escuchando tus tonterías.

\- Deja de interrumpirme todo el rato, Shio.

\- Lo siento. Continúa.

\- ntonces le dije a Grimmjow que te había visto, porque me preguntó quien me había herido y se lo dije, y me dijo qui viniera a decirte que te iba a dar una paliza por desaparecer en este momento tan delicado o algo así. Así que vine enseguida, porque ese tipo me da mucho miedo.

Una gota estilo anime cayó por la noca de cada uno de los tres personajes.

\- ¡Situación! ¿Qué situación? Y nada de anécdotas larguísimas que a nadie le importan.

\- Wa me contó que ayer por la tarde... la tierra comenzó a temblar y...

\- ¡El terremoto! ¡Así que… Tengo que investigar y llegar al fondo de esto. Escúchame bien, vete y dile a Grimmjow que no se preocupe, que volveré cuando haya llegado al fondo de esto- ordenó Shio.

\- Muy bien, lo haré- dijo el Hollow, alejándose a toda prisa- en ese momento le daba más miedo Shio que Grimmjow.

Shio se volvió acia el Shinigami y preguntó.

\- Dime, Shinigami ¿Ese terremoto también sucedió en la Sociedad de Almas?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó el Shinigami.

Shio suspiró. Eso podía significar o que no lo sabía o que sí había ocurrido.

\- Por curiosidad.

\- Sí, para que ataques la Sociedad de Almas ahora que está sumida en el caos- Shio sonrió, por suerte para él, ese Shinigami parecía muy tonto.

Ahora, y gracias a ese Shinigami, sabía que ese mismo terremoto no había sucedido sólo en el Mundo de los Vivos, si no que también en Hueco Mundo y en la Sociedad de Almas.

\- En realidad…

Antes de que Shio pudiera terminar la frase, otro terremoto sacudió la tierra. Rem, a quien esto pilló desprevenido, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer a una grieta que se abrió justo bajo sus pies, pero Shio, rápido como el viento se giró y de un salto lo elevó en el aire, alejándose del lugar y echando a correr.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces? En este mundo nadie salvo yo puede verte ¿Sabes lo raro que es esto?- gritó Rem.

\- Oh ¡Cállate! Acabo de salvarte la vida, como mínimo deberías darme las gracias ¿No?

\- Tienes razón, gracias Shio.

\- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil- rio Shio, mientras se alejaban de allí a toda velocidad.

Sí, había tenido que salir corriendo del lugar, pero algo le decía que tendría más oportunidades de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. A demás, le había acabado cogiendo cariño a ese joven humano, Rem y no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Además, algo le decía, que ese muchacho iba a jugar un papel fundamental en los acontecimientos que estaban por llegar.

Nota de la autora:

¿Qué tal? En un principio los Recuerdos de Rem no estaban incluidos, pero decidí incluirlos para darle un toque más profundo al personaje de Rem ¿Y qué os parece ese Hollow que se pone a contar su vida? Me salió así, pero le da un toque cómico a la situación. Es que yo me lo imagino como si fuera el anime XD.

Y sobre Tsuki... es que antes iba a haber otra historia paralela, pero que al final fue desechada, en ella explicaba el pasado de Sosuke, pero que al final tuve que eliminar; pero no os preocupéis, en algún momento lo explicaré todo, si no me pasa como a Tite Kubo con el manga de Bleahch XD.

Dejadme reviews y contadme qué creéis que puede pasar y lo que os gustaría que pasara. Hasta la próxima.

Dedicatorias:

Quiero dar las gracias a los Youtubers, Donmaui, CROSSPLATFORM y Voces del Manga por su inestimable ayuda, indirecta, y por toda la información de de Bleach que he obtenido de sus vídeos.


	6. La reunión

Otro capítulo como el segundo, más como informativo, donde se tienen que tomar decisiones importantes, no esperéis batallas

500 Años Después

Inur y Suzume

La reunión

Airun estaba descansando sobre el tejado del Cuartel de su Escuadrón admirando el cielo, cuando Suzume la llamó.

\- ¡Airun! ¿Dónde estás?- la chica corría por el jardín, buscando a su alrededor sin encontrarla.

\- Eh- Airun bajó de un salto del tejado y se aproximó a su amiga- ¿me llamabas Suzume?

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! Esto... a solas- y bajó la voz- Vamos a arriba- dijo la chica, señalando el tejado.

Subieron de un salto y cuando se sentaron, Suzume no se podía estar quieta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Estoy muy preocupada, Airun. Creo que el capitán Kurosaki tiene una idea muy peligrosa en la cabeza.

\- ¿Una idea? ¿Qué idea?

Suzume se retorció los dedos y respiró hondo.

\- ¿Te suena Aizen Sosuke?

\- Me suena- respondió Airun.

Por supuesto que le sonaba, les habían contado la historia en clase, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto y escuchar lo que Suzume sabía al respecto.

\- ¿Realmente no conoces la Gran Batalla que tuvo lugar hace 500 años entre Aizen Sosuke y Kurosaki Ichigo?

Airun no respondió y Suzume suspiró y procedió a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre el tema; le explicó como hacía 550 años, el Capitán de la Quinta División había robado un objeto de gran poder llamado Hogyoku y que después había sembrado el caos en la Sociedad de Almas con su Ejército de Arrancar. Le contó cómo, tras una dura batalla, habían logrado, gracias a Kurosaki, derrotarlo y capturarlo y le explicó cómo le habían condenado a 20000 años de prisión.

Airun la escuchó con mucho interés, sobre todo la parte del Hogyoku. Sonrió internamente, eso era lo que necesitaba para que su ojo recuperase su aspecto original. Se quitó las gafas y suspiró, frotándose distraídamente el ojo derecho, ojo en el que llevaba el parche blanco.

\- Y... ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó con el Hogyoku?

\- Supongo que seguirá en poder de Aizen- respondió Suzume.

\- Claro, tiene sentido, si estaban fusionados... En cualquier caso es una historia muy interesante. Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la idea del Capitán Kurosaki?

Suzume suspiró.

\- Quiere que nos ayude con lo del Cristal.

\- Bueno, tendría sentido, quizás él sepa algo ¿No? Si la historia es cierta, él leyó muchos documentos secretos.

\- Ya, pero…

\- Pues a mí sí me gustaría- confesó Airun- Venga, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad.

\- Bueno... La verdad es que...

Airun sonrió. Sí, sentía curiosidad por él, por saber cómo era físicamente, ya que cada versión lo pintaba de una manera y… a demás tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de persona sería para haber hecho todo eso que contaban.

\- Bueno no te preocupes, de todas formas no creo que pase de ser una idea, no creo que al Capitán Kurosaki le agrade mucho su propia idea.

\- Tú no le conoces- gruñó Suzume-Es el tipo más cabezota al que nunca he conocido. Una vez se le mete algo en la cabeza, no se le va. Además, huyó de mí. Eso significa que quiere pensárselo con tranquilidad sin que se lo moleste... Airun- dijo, preocupada-, ¿crees que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y se ha vuelto loco?

\- Um, si hablamos de golpes en la cabeza, cierto Capitán de pelo blanco se lleva la palma, menudo tortazo que se dio ayer- Airun rió- Tranquila Suzume, ya verás como no es nada.

Según Airun terminó de hablar, otro terremoto sacudió el edificio sobre el que estaban sentadas. Airun gritó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Suzume la sujetó del brazo, pero sus gafas resbalaron de su mano y cayeron al vacío.

Suzume la obligó a tumbarse en el tejado y las dos aguardaron, aterrorizadas, a que el terremoto pasara. Tardó un par de minutos y luego sobrevinieron algunas réplicas. Para entonces buena parte del edificio se había derrumbado, aunque no la zona en la que estaban ellas, por suerte. Se escuchaban gritos de dolor, de miedo, y de los responsables que intentaban hacer el orden.

\- ¿Estás bien, Airun?

\- S-Sí- fue la respuesta de la aludida, levantándose- ¿y tú?

\- Más o menos. ¡Tengo que volver con mi división! ¿Y si le ha pasado algo al Capitán?

\- Tranquila, seguro que está bien- Oye… ¿Dónde están mis gafas?

\- No lo sé, espera, voy a buscarlas- Suzume echó un vistazo por la zona; el edificio estaba casi destruido, el epicentro debía haber sido cerca de allí.

Estaba aterrorizada. ¡No había pasado ni un día desde el último terremoto! No podía ser una buena señal

Al final las encontró entre los escombros y se las dio a Airun.

\- Lo siento- dijo Suzume- Se han roto.

Airun se encogió de hombros, ya podía oír la bronca que el Capitán Kurochuchi iba a echarle, otra vez.

\- ¡¿Pero, tu qué te has creído?! ¿Sabes el tiempo qué me puede llevar arreglarlas? Me dan igual los terremotos.

Las gafas que ella utilizaba eran un invento del Instituto de Investigación; tras la batalla con un Hollow unos veinte años atrás, durante una Misión, sus ojos habían quedado muy dañados y casi estaba ciega. Por esa razón, el capitán de la Decimosegunda le había dado unas gafas especiales que ayudaban a aprovechar el escaso resto visual que le quedaba. Que era más bien escaso.

Airun suspiró.

\- Bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Oye… Acompáñame a buscar a la Capitana Hinamori por favor.

\- De acuerdo- Suzume la tomó de la mano y descendieron del tejado y se pusieron a buscar a la ya mencionada Capitana.

Al final la encontraron, estaba dirigiendo a los suyos para sacar a los heridos de los escombros. Al ver a Airun se le iluminó la cara y echó a correr hacia ella.

\- ¡Airun! Menos mal que estás bien ¿Dónde estabas?- Momo la abrazó.

\- Lo siento, Capitana- se disculpó Airun- estaba charlando con Suzume cuando empezó el terremoto- ¿Dónde está Shiraga, le ha pasado algo?

\- No, tranquila, ahora debe de estar por aquí lo buscaré- dijo la Shinigami.

\- Oye- dijo Suzume- si ya estás bien, voy a ver a mi Capitán.

\- De acuerdo- asintió Airun.

Y dicho esto, Suzume echó a correr hacia la sede de su Escuadrón.

Llegó frente al edificio, que no estaba mucho mejor que la sede de la Quinta o la Sexta. Parte del techo se había desplomado ya sobre el interior.

\- Dios, no creía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal- murmuró- ¿Cuándo será el próximo? ¿Mañana por la mañana? Seguro que el Capitán Yamamoto va a convocar de inmediato una reunión...

Vio a su Capitán, quien estaba ayudando a un chico con ataque de pánico, así que Suzume salió disparada en su dirección

\- ¡Capitán! ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Suzu!- exclamó Ichigo- ¿Dónde estabas? No te encontraba y… pensé que quizás…

\- Lo siento mucho Capitán, estoy bien, había ido a dar una vuelta.

Suzume observó los destrozos con tristeza.

\- No podemos seguir así- dijo Suzume- Pronto ya no quedarán edificios en pie. Y no creo que sólo se limite a la ciudad, si no hacemos algo pronto…

Ichigo suspiró. La verdad era que no le hacía mucha gracia pero… Suzume tenía razón, si no hacían algo pronto, no sólo la Sociedad de Almas, también el Mundo Humano se vería afectado.

Horas después:

Tras varias horas, los capitanes y Subcapitanes se reunieron de nuevo para continuar con la discusión de qué hacer ante esa situación.

El capitán Kuchiki expuso que su sede se había venido abajo casi por completo tras el último terremoto y que iba a ser prácticamente imposible reconstruirla si había otro.

\- La nuestra se ha venido abajo con el terremoto de hoy- dijo Momo- Y las demás no están mucho mejor.

\- No damos abasto para atender a todos los heridos- dijo Unohana- Si seguimos así…

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?- preguntó Mayuri.

Unohana no respondió.

\- ¿Hemos encontrado información sobre el Cristal?- preguntó Airun.

\- Es cierto- intervino Rukia- ¿Tenemos algún indicio de que ese Cristal existe?

Yamamoto la miró un momento.

\- Lo digo- prosiguió porque no hemos encontrado ningún documento que hable de él.

Todos miraron a Yamamoto.

\- Yo mismo lo he visto- explicó- aunque de eso hace más de 1500 años.

\- ¿Y dónde fue eso?

\- Pues…- el anciano hizo una pausa- No lo recuerdo- dijo- fue hace tanto tiempo y han pasado tantas cosas que….

\- ¿Y no hay nadie que pueda saber dónde está?- preguntó Soi Fong.

Ichigo levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Tu conoces a alguien?- preguntó Byakuya.

Soi Fong no respondió.

\- Me lo imaginaba.

\- ¿Y tu, Capitán?- intervino Mayuri.

\- Yo…- comenzó Ichigo, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

\- No le hables así a mi hermano- bramó Rukia, per o Daisuke la retuvo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Es que no sabes con quién estás hablando?- dijo Mayuri. No eres más que una simple Teniente y…

\- Pero yo no, Majuri- Byakuya dio un paso al frente en actitud desafiante- y te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con lo que dices.

Mayuri rio.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Qué miedo me das! Venga, atácame si puedes.

\- Basta, este no es momento para pelear entre nosotros- dijo Komamura, interponiéndose entre los dos.

\- Es cierto- corroboró Kioraku.

La situación ya estaba llegando a un punto crítico. Ichigo observó esta escena y tomó una decisión; carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus compañeros y dijo:

\- Yo creo tener... una idea. Pero no creo que os vaya a hacer gracia.

Todos se volvieron hacia el chico y lo miraron expectantes.

\- Hay alguien que creo... que podría ayudarnos- volvió a carraspear-. Alguien que está encerrado y que no debería salir de su encierro hasta dentro de muchos años.

Todos lo miraron, incrédulos. Toshiro observó a Momo, quien había estado a punto de caer redonda y apretó los puños.

\- ¿Como se te ha pasado esa idea por la cabeza, Kurosaki?- dijo, en el tono mas calmado que pudo- ¿Has olvidado todo lo que hizo ese "monstruo"? No se puede confiar en él, y mucho menos para algo así.

\- Pero... ¿Conocéis a alguien más? Aizen- le costó pronunciar su nombre- leyó todos los Documentos Secretos, puede que…

\- Bueno, es una idea- dijo Yamamoto- Soy la última persona que lo diría, pero es posible que... Si no hacemos algo, nuestro mundo se destruirá.

Toshiro apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Entonces está de acuerdo?- Ichigo abrió la boca de par en par. Ni por un momento había pensado que apoyarían su idea.

\- Debemos hacer algo...- otro terremoto sacudió la tierra- no hay tiempo para pedir permiso a los 46, autorizo a 6 Shinigami a bajar a su celda.

\- ¡Ea, tan tranquilamente!- farfulló Suzume. Ichigo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, ofreciéndose voluntario.

\- Yo también quiero ir- dijo Suzume. Sí, era cierto, sentía curiosidad, no todos los días uno tenía la oportunidad de visitar a una figura histórica como esa y, aunque aún sentía cierto miedo, la curiosidad era más fuerte. Además, en ese tipo de historias se tendía a exagerar algunos detalles.

\- Ni hablar, Suzume- dijo Ichigo- Puede ser peligroso.

\- Aun así… quiero ir.- declaró, muy seria.

Momo dio un paso al frente.

\- Yo también voy- dijo esta- Airun, vamos.

Airun asintió, ocultando su sonrisa tras una expresión de miedo.

Toshiro dio un paso al frente.

\- Momo, tú no tienes que...

\- Cállate Shiro- respondió ella.

Sin decir nada más, Momo, seguida por Airun, abandonó la sala. Suzume miró a su capitán y también echaron a caminar detrás de ellas. Toshiro y Renji se les unieron sin pensárselo dos veces. Caminaron sin decir nada hasta llegar a la entrada del subterráneo.

\- ¿Es aquí?- Suzume se estremeció-. Antes de bajar tendríamos que pensar cómo enfrentarle, ¿No?

\- Sí- corroboró Ichigo- Hay que hacer un plan.

\- No tenemos que ir con la verdad por delante... ¿No?- musitó Suzume.

\- Al final tendremos que decírselo- intervino Toshiro- Y se reiría de nosotros por haber intentado engañarle.

\- Seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta- intervino Airun.

\- Pero esa celda está muy bien protegida, ¿No?- dijo Ichigo

\- Debería- dijo Airun, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

\- Entonces es posible que no se haya percatado de los terremotos- dijo Suzume- ¿No cree, capitán Hitsugaya?

\- Es posible ¿entonces que hacemos?- antes de que nadie pudiera responder a eso, Momo, como en estado de trance, penetró en la cueva.

\- ¡Capitana!- exclamaron Airun y Suzume, lanzándose tras ella.

Al no poder detenerla, los chicos también tuvieron que entrar en la cueva. Bajaron durante largo rato, se dieron cuenta de que su Reiatsu no funcionaba. Tras mucho andar llegaron ante una puerta, custodiada por muchos sellos.

\- ¿Y cómo abrimos esto?- preguntó Renji.

Pero Momo, la primera, usó alguna especie de sello que les había dado Yamamoto y abrió la puerta. Dentro, frío y oscuridad; en el centro de esta, un hombre sentado a una silla; este levantó la cabeza al oír un ruido y sonrió.

Nota de la autora:

Realmente en este capítulo no ha pasado nada, literalmente, casi nada; Suzume le cuenta a Airun la historia de Aizen y toman la decisión de pedirle ayuda. Y... ¿Qué os ha parecido la escena de la reunión? Los ánimos ya estaban a flor de piel, Byakuya saltando de ese modo...

Aclaración:

Desde el terremoto de la primera escena hasta la reunión, pasan varias horas como ya dije, yo diría que al menos 6 horas, porque el terremoto sucede de madrugada y hasta bien entrada la mañana no creo que pudieran reunirse todos.

En cualquier caso,, espero que os haya gustado y que me lo contéis en un Review.


	7. Visita

Uf, no sé si alguien lo va a leer o si le va a interesar, pero yo disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia y… bueno, da igual, el caso es que subo otro capítulo y punto. Y así queda constancia de que yo soy el autor de este fanfic oficialmente XD.

500 Años Después

Inur y Suzume

Visita

Los seis se detuvieron en el umbral de la entrada, paralizados. La sala estaba sumida en un agobiante silencio, que no había sido interrumpido durante siglos. Motitas de polvo volaban por el aire. Y, al fondo, estaba él, sentado en una silla y atado a esta por barias cadenas; vestía un traje de color negro que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, incluido su ojo derecho, mientras el otro permanecía cerrado.

Su cabeza, que hasta entonces estaba apoyada sobre su hombro, se irguió al escuchar un ruido que rompía su infernal monotonía. Vieron cómo sus labios se movían bajo las vendas, pero no les llegó ningún sonido.

Ichigo lo miró, recordando la última vez que lo había visto, justo antes de que el Sello de Urahara terminara de surtir efecto y se preguntó si le guardaría rencor. Él por su parte no, sólo sentía que la historia hubiera tenido que terminar así, encasquillándolo como uno de los peores criminales y asesinos que la Sociedad de Almas había conocido jamás.

Recordó lo que le había contado a Urahara tras la batalla, tal vez si alguien se hubiera acercado a él en un principio e intentado ser su amigo, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

\- ¡¿Así que este es Sosuke Aizen?!- se sorprendió Airun- Muy interesante- dio un par de pasos hacia el hombre.

\- ¡Shhh!- la regañó Suzume, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Aizen dirigió el rostro hacia ellos.

\- ¿Se ha dado cuenta? ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- susurró Renji.

\- Pues no tenemos otra opción que ir al grano- dijo Ichigo, que echó a andar hacia delante antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle- Aizen- le llamó con voz grave- Soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

El hombre volvió el rostro hacia el lugar del que venía la voz del Shinigami, pero no abrió el ojo.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. Desde luego no había cambiado nada, seguía actuando como si controlara la situación.

\- Voy a quitarte la mordaza - advirtió Ichigo. Y lo hizo, con cuidado y algo de indecisión.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo con voz profunda, resultado de haber estado tanto tiempo sin utilizarla- ¿Que te trae aquí?

\- Hacerte unas cuantas... preguntas. Imagino que no te importará responder- fue la respuesta.

\- ¡¿Preguntas?! ¿Qué preguntas?

\- Unas cuantas acerca de ciertos secretos de la Sociedad de Almas.

Abrió su ojo y clavó su mirada en Ichigo, o lo que creyó que era Ichigo; encerrado en aquella sala subterránea sumida en la oscuridad no había tenido muchas oportunidades de usar mucho el sentido d la vista, aunque a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a la falta total de esta, por eso un simple rayo de luz le había deslumbrado.

¿Preguntas? ¡¿Así que querían saber algo y por eso acudían a él?! Bueno, era natural, después de todo, el nivel de información al que podían acceder los simples insectos no podía compararse al suyo.

\- Así que... ahora eres Capitán- susurró, pero en medio del silencio pudieron escucharlo perfectamente- Siempre supe que acabarías así, no por nada lograste derrotarme- sonrió socarronamente.

Ichigo no respondió. La mirada de Aizen se movió por el resto de los integrantes del grupo y pudo ver, allí, con la mirada perdida y gesto serio a su antigua Teniente, Momo Hinamori luciendo el Aori de Capitán.

\- Hinamori- ella pareció reaccionar al oír su nombre de boca de su antiguo Capitán; clavó su mirada en Aizen y dijo simplemente.

\- Aizen…

\- Veo que me recuerdas- dijo este, divertido- Veo que ahora eres Capitana, me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Sabía que….

\- Aizen... cuidado con lo que dices- saltó Toshiro.

\- Oh, Capitán Hitsugaya… Era el último que esperaba que viniera a visitarme- dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

Toshiro gruñó pero Momo le retuvo del brazo.

\- Shiro, no hagas tonterías ¿Vale? Recuerda que necesitamos su ayuda. Así que cálmate.

\- ¡Mi ayuda...!-Aizen sonrió y continuó observando al grupo- ¡Abarai... ¡Cuánto tiempo!- y por último se fijó, gracias a una ténue luz que habían traído los Shinigami, en Suzume- Vaya, vaya, a ti no te conozco, jovencita ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Suzume Mizuno- respondió la aludida, intentando que no le temblara la voz- Soy la nueva Teniente de la Decimoprimera División.

\- ¡¿Teniente?! Ya veo, la Teniente de Kurosaki.

Airun avanzó en la oscuridad hasta colocarse justo al lado del hombre y lo observó detenidamente. En la casi total oscuridad, ella tenía ventaja ya que al estar ciega, eso no era un impedimento, casi era una ventaja.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de mí, jovencita?- preguntó Aizen, con una sonrisa- Como puedes ver, estoy Sellado y atado a esta silla, no puedo hacer nada contra ti. Vamos, tranquilízate.

Ichigo había estado a punto de intervenir, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, quería averiguar si Suzume era capaz de salir de esa situación por sí misma, pero claro si ocurría algo, no la dejaría sola ante Aizen.

Suzume no respondió y Aizen rio.

\- No cambies de tema- Ichigo decidió intervenir- No hemos venido aquí a que hagas vida social.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! Es una lástima, es muy aburrido estar aquí solo todo el día. Tengo que aprovechar ahora que tengo visita.

Suzume no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de compasión. Estar siglos y siglos condenado a la más terrible soledad debía ser... una locura. Antes preferiría la muerte...

\- ¿Crees que me he vuelto loco?- preguntó Aizen, mirándola un momento; la joven dio un paso atrás ¿Cómo había sabido lo que pensaba?- Puedo leer en ti como en un libro abierto ¿Sientes compasión de mí? Vaya hombre, ten cuidado con esos sentimientos o se pueden volver contra ti ¿No es cierto, Hinamori?

Esta no dijo nada, más bien parecía distraída, como si la conversación no fuera con ella. Por otro lado, Suzume no sabía qué decir, durante un momento reinó el silencio ¿Cómo había podido adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su mente? ¡Y lo había dicho en voz alta! ¿Qué pensarían los demás de esto?

Ichigo, dándose cuenta del ambiente que se estaba creando, decidió volver a intervenir e intentar que la conversación volviera a, la razón por la que estaban allí.

\- Dime Aizen ¿Qué sabes sobre la Leyenda del Cristal?

Aizen sonrió.

\- Ese es un tema muy interesante, sí señor, Pero antes de contestar, deja que te haga yo una pregunta.

Ichigo suspiró.

\- Dime ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya? Aquí dentro no tengo modo de saberlo

\- Más o menos, quinientos años.

\- Vaya, vaya- rio Aizen- ¡¿Enserio?! Se me ha hecho corto- bromeó- ¿Así que me necesitáis? Ya supuse que no podrían tenerme encerrado tanto tiempo como planeaban.

\- Claro que lo vas a estar, Aizen- dijo Toshiro, dando un par de pasos al frente, clavándole una fría mirada. No vamos a sacarte de aquí.

\- Vaya, que desilusión- dijo, poniendo voz de pena.

Toshiro gruñó, pero no se movió. A su lado, Momo observaba a Airun moverse tras Aizen; no era tonta y conocía el pequeño secreto de su Teniente, aunque tampoco había dicho nada al respecto, pues no deseaba causarle problemas a quien, consideraba una hermana.

\- Está bien- Aizen suspiró- Contadme ¿En que puedo… ilustraros?

Ichigo compartió una mirada con Toshiro, Momo y Renji. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de hablar con su némesis, ahora mismo era el único capaz de hacerlo sin querer cortarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre la Leyenda del Cristal?- repitió Ichigo.

\- De pende, sé muchas cosas sobre esa vieja historia- dijo, de pronto muy serio.

\- ¿Qué cosas?- se interesó Momo.

\- Cuando estuve en….- hizo una pausa- Cuando fingí mi muerte y me escondí en la Cámara de los 46, leí algunas cosas al respecto de este tema. Pero…. tendréis que perdonarme, no era el tema que me interesaba en ese… momento.

Toshiro gruñó, recordando lo sucedido en ese momento, cómo había asesinado a la Cámara Central y la había utilizado para condenar a Rukia Kuchiki a muerte y recuperar el Hogyoku.

Durante un momento en la sala reinó un silencio sepulcral.

\- Sólo… dinos lo que sabes- dijo Ichigo con brusquedad.

\- Bueno, vale, de acuerdo, os lo explicaré. Se cuenta que, en algún lugar de la ciudad, bajo tierra, existe un Cristal de gran poder que sostiene no sólo este mundo, si no Hueco Mundo y el Hundo humano también.

\- Todo eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Ichigo- Lo que queremos saber es dónde está ese Cristal.

Aizen lo miró con sorpresa, pero en la oscuridad ninguno lo notó.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!- repitió.

\- ¿Lo sabes o no?

Aizen esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Un lugar emblemático. No puede ser bajo la Primera División porque ahí se encuentra esta prisión- dijo algo más por lo bajo que sus interlocutores no entendieron- ¿Qué otros lugares hay así en la ciudad?

\- Déjate de jueguecitos, Aizen- dijo Toshiro con tono enfadado- ¿Lo sabes o no? No tenemos tiempo de jugar contigo, tenemos que encontrar ese Cristal antes de….

\- ¿Antes de qué? ¿Es que ha sucedido algo con ese Cristal?

\- Limítate a responder- dijo Ichigo, cansado. Ya no se acordaba de que Aizen fuera tan…

Aizen sonrió. Sí, incluso en aquella celda compuesta de Roca Letal, había podido percibir algo, un temblor que había sacudido la tierra; en ese momento, durante unos segundos y pese a estar Sellada, había sentido como la Hogyoku había reaccionado ante algo, pero no le había dado tiempo a saber de qué se trataba.

\- Sí, algo ha sucedido y por eso necesitáis encontrarlo.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos. Tampoco se había esperado que Aizen no lo descubriera. Ahora venía la parte que más le daba miedo.

\- ¿Si fuera así... qué pedirías a cambio de darnos tu… sabiduría?

Aizen sonrió con malicia.

\- Mi libertad- dijo.

Los seis suspiraron. Se lo habían esperado.

\- No tengo el poder para dártela. Y te queda mucho tiempo de condena- dijo Ichigo.

En realidad, ya se esperaba esa respuesta, pero… sólo ver la cara que habían puesto al escuchar su propuesta había sido ya una recompensa en sí misma. Sí, jugaría un poco más con ellos, a ver hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar.

\- Entonces... me temo que no tenemos nada más de lo que hablar, seréis destruidos- - dijo Aizen, dejando caer la cabeza.

\- Si somos destruidos, también lo serás tú- señaló Renji.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, por muy poderoso que seas Aizen- replicó Ichigo- ahora estás completamente sellado y sin poderes.

\- Y eso sin contar que ni siquiera puedes moverte- apuntó Toshiro con malicia- en estas condiciones ¿Crees que podrías sobrevivir a la destrucción de, no una, si no tres dimensiones?

Aizen meditó un momento.

\- Muy bien, entonces… ofrecedme algo vosotros a cambio de mi ayuda.

\- ¿Una reducción de condena?- dijo Ichigo- No podemos ofrecerte mucho más.

\- ¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?

\- Quince mil años menos- ofreció Ichigo

Al escucharlo, tanto Renji y Toshiro exclamaron:

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

\- Muy bien, nos vamos entendiendo- dijo Aizen, poniendo tono divertido.

Suzume sonrió. De camino a la prisión había hablado con Ichigo y supusieron que Aizen pediría su libertad. Y como no podían concedérsela habría que ofrecerle una reducción tan brutal de años que los demás se indignaran. Entonces Aizen pensaría que Ichigo actuaba por su cuenta y se aferraría a la oportunidad como a un clavo ardiendo.

\- Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Colaborarás?

\- Por supuesto- respondió. Realmente no se esperaba que Ichigo le propusiese algo así, debían estar realmente desesperados. Sonrió, disfrutaría un poco más antes de…- Si quitamos la Primera División ¿Qué lugares quedan?

\- Ve al grano maldito traidor- farfulló Toshiro, pero Momo le detuvo de nuevo.

Aizen suspiró.

\- ¡¿La doble hoja?!- respondió Renji, como si se tratara de una gran revelación.

\- Cierto- corroboró Momo- Esa hoja puede desplegar mucho poder, tendría sentido que estuviese ahí debajo.

\- ¿Entonces qué…?

Mientras los demás debatían sobre cómo debían proceder, Airun se había colocado tras Aizen y lo examinaba con detenimiento, sentía curiosidad por él, por los Sellos que le mantenían preso y por el Hogyoku y sus poderes. Había oído historias al respecto, pero quería oírlo de voca del "dueño" de ese objeto.

Levantó una mano, dispuesta a tocarlo, cuando escuchó una voz.

\- Yo que tú no haría eso. No soy tonto, hace ya rato que sé que estás rondándome ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Airun sonrió y apartó la mano de inmediato.

Avanzó hasta colocarse frente al hombre y lo observó.

\- ¿Es que pasa algo?

\- Te imaginaba diferente- respondió la Shinigami.

\- ¿Cómo me imaginabas?

\- Bueno, en las historias te describen como…- buscó la palabra adecuada- un Monstruo pero no lo pareces.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué parezco?

Airun tardó un momento en responder.

\- Alguien que está sólo- fue la respuesta.

Esto pilló a Aizen por sorpresa, quien la observó un momento, a priori era una joven Shinigami de unos aparentes 20 años humanos, pero… había algo en ella que era diferente a los demás. Se fijó en el parche que llevaba en su ojo derecho; Airun lo notó y sonrió.

\- ¿Lo has notado?- preguntó Airun- Las historias son ciertas, eres muy perceptivo ¿Quieres verlo? Mi secreto.

Y antes de que Aizen pudiera responder, Airun se levantó un poco el parche y Aizen pudo ver el ojo de un Hollow.

\- Fue durante una batalla. Yo me quedé con parte de sus poderes y él con parte de los míos- explicó- Por eso quería hablar contigo, quería saber si el Hogyoku podría… hacer algo sobre esto.

\- El Hogyoku puede conceder los deseos de aquellas personas que están a su alrededor- explicó Aizen- así que… sí que podría. Por desgracia me temo que ahora mismo esa información no te va a servir de mucho.

\- Bueno, quien sabe- respondió ella, misteriosamente.

Aizen observó al grupo que seguía debatiendo sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación y suspiró. Luego volvió a mirar a Airun, quien se había vuelto a colocar su parche.

\- Dime- comenzó- ¿Qué has querido decir antes?

Airun suspiró, tras haber escuchado múltiples versiones de lo ocurrido en aquella batalla, había llegado a una conclusión muy similar a la que tenía Ichigo; de hecho, el haber escuchado la historia de boca del propio Capitán Kurosaki en una clase, le había hecho pensar que ambos habían padecido un caso parecido.

Cuando era pequeña, todos los niños querían estar cerca de ella por sus extraños poderes relacionados con la electricidad, pero a medida que esta crecía también lo hacían sus poderes, lo cual atraía a los Hollow y, eso sin contar que no sabía controlarlos y sin querer había herido a su familia; por eso había terminado alejándose de todo el mundo. 

\- Porque yo también estuve sola a causa de mi poder- fue la respuesta.

Aizen la miró un momento en la casi total oscuridad, sí, cuando era pequeño también se había tenido que alejar de la gente debido a su gran Poder Espiritual. Y se había sentido muy solo. Suspiró, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no pensaba en aquello.

Fue a decir algo, pero la voz de Toshiro lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

\- Tranquilo, Capitán, sólo estábamos hablando un poco- respondió Aizen, antes de que Airun pudiera hacerlo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de qué exactamente?

\- Tranquilo, Capitán, sólo estábamos rememorando recuerdos de la infancia- volvió a responder- Pero… ¿Y vosotros? ¿Habéis llegado a algo?

Toshiro lo miró con furia contenida.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo, lo más calmadamente que pudo.

\- Perdona que discrepe. Si la situación es tan grave… quiero que encontréis ese Cristal cuanto antes.

\- Muy bien, entonces dinos todo lo que sepas y si esa información nos lleva al paradero del Cristal, hablaremos de tu…- Ichigo se atragantó- reducción de condena.

\- Eres un duro negociante, Kurosaki. Ichigo- dijo Aizen- Muy bien, os contaré todo lo que sé sobre ese Cristal. Según la información que poseo, bajo el Seireitei existe una Gran Cámara Subterránea donde, rodeada de múltiples barreras, existe un cristal de gran poder.

\- Eso ya nos lo has contado antes- dijo Toshiro- ¿Sabes algo más o sólo nos haces perder el tiempo por algún retorcido plan tuyo?

\- Capitán Hitsugaya, no sabía que tenía esa opinión de mí-dijo Aizen, irónico.

\- Vámonos, este no va decirnos nada más- dijo Toshiro- No lo necesitamos, lo encontraremos por nuestra cuenta- caminó hacia la puerta- Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo y se dispusieron a abandonar la sala. Antes de que la puerta se cerrase, Airun se volvió una última vez y clavó su mirada en el ojo del hombre. Pero cuando iba a girarse escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

\- Espera ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

\- Soy Airun Takagi, Subcapitana de la Quinta División- respondió ella.

\- Ya veo. Me has caído bien, por eso te contaré una cosa más ¿Has oído eso de que el lugar más seguro es justo el Ojo de la Tormenta?¿Cuál es el edificio que menos daños ha sufrido? Quizás esté cerca.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí?- preguntó Airun.

\- Porque tú eres la única que parece dispuesta a escuchar-respondió la voz de Aizen.

\- Airun ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Momo.

\- No, nada.

\- Pues vamos.

Airun salió de la sala y la gran puerta se cerró tras ella, sumiendo la sala de nuevo en la completa oscuridad y silencio.

\- Buena suerte, Airun Takagi, Subcapitana de la Quinta División- esas últimas palabras de Aizen resonaron en la mente de Airun por largo rato.

Aizen los vio marcharse. Esa chica, Airun, era muy interesante, si lograba controlar los poderes de Hollow sería un personaje a tener en cuenta. Y, por supuesto, la otra Teniente, Suzume, el hecho de que sintiera lástima de su situación… podía utilizar esto en su propio beneficio. Suspiró y dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza.

Nota de la Autora:

El capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, pero es que ocurren muchas cosas y… en un principio este capítulo estaba partido, pero… tras pensarlo, lo he unido en uno más largo, espero que os guste el resultado final.

Aizen no ha cambiado nada en estos 550 años, pero bueno, esa personalidad suya lo que me atrae de este personaje y... y ya sé lo que voy a hacer con él XD.


	8. La búsqueda

Espero que os guste este capítulo. A partir de aquí… comienza lo bueno, la Saga del Cristal comienza XD.

500 Años Después

Inur

La búsqueda

Tras la charla con Aizen, nuestros protagonistas le habían dejado encerrado con su agobiante silencio y habían empezado la búsqueda del Cristal.

\- Bueno ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Suzume.

El grupo se había reunido junto a la Plataforma de Ejecución.

\- Busquemos por la zona, puede que haya algún tipo de entrada secreta- dijo Ichigo.

El grupo se dispersó.

Airun se detuvo y observó la gigantesca estructura que ser erigía ante ella. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las últimas palabras que Aizen le había dirigido antes de separarse.

 _\- Ya veo. Me has caído bien, por eso te contaré una cosa más ¿Has oído eso de que el lugar más seguro es justo el Ojo de la Tormenta?¿Cuál es el edificio que menos daños ha sufrido? Quizás esté cerca._

\- ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?- susurró Airun.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- quiso saber Suzume, llegando junto a su amiga.

\- El Ojo de la Tormenta- repitió Airun, omitiendo el hecho de que Aizen se lo hubiera contado a ella- Suele decirse que el lugar más seguro suele ser justamente el Ojo de la Tormenta. Sinceramente no creo que encontremos nada aquí- Suzume la miró- Bueno, si hubiera algo aquí…. ¿No creéis que alguien se habría dado cuenta? O sea, no sé cuántas ejecuciones ha habido aquí pero….

Momo se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, en realidad no hacía tanto tiempo. Apretó los puños, regresar a ese lugar había despertado aquellos malditos recuerdos. Ya comenzaba a oír y a ver al resto de capitanes presentes ese día.

 _\- ¿Enserio es necesario llegar a este extremo?- preguntaba Daisuke- ¿No hay otra forma?_

 _\- Es cierto- corroboró Unohana- Ese pequeño no nos ha hecho nada, no es más que un niño._

 _Momo observaba la escena sin decir nada mientras Toshiro la abrazaba con ternura. Él y Momo eran los que más tiempo habían pasado con ese pequeño y, desde luego, no era un mal chico, su único crimen era tener ese padre._

 _Y sobre Tsuki, no había ni rastro ¿De verdad iba a permitir que mataran a su hijo? Por otro lado, a parte de ellos tres, nadie conocía la identidad de real de Tsuki; realmente, ni siquiera Toshiro la conocía, ni siquiera sabía si realmente pertenecía a la Duodécima o si era un Shinigami._

 _El momento se acercaba; acompañado por Byakuya y Renji, el niño miró a Momo y a Toshiro al pasar y sonrió, como diciendo "No os preocupéis". Momo se abrazó a Toshiro y hundió la cara en su hombro._

 _Llevaron al pequeño hasta el borde de la plataforma y se detuvieron junto a Yamamoto. Este observó al niño un momento, no había miedo en sus ojos, al contrario, pudo ver una extraña seguridad._

 _\- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?- preguntó._

 _\- Me llamo Sosuke Aizen Hijo- respondió el niño con voz firme-._

 _\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?_

 _\- Porque mi padre es Sosuke Aizen, el Shinigami que hace 500 años robó la Hogyoku y casi destruye la Sociedad de Almas y la Ciudad de Karakura- explicó este sin vacilar- y por eso me habéis condenado a muerte. Pero me temo que no será posible, al menos esta vez._

 _\- Parece que has heredado el mismo talento de tu padre para hacer discursos- dijo Yamamoto- ¿Y dime por qué no será posible?_

 _El niño sonrió y Yamamoto miró a Momo y a Toshiro, pero estos no se habían movido de su sitio; tampoco el resto de capitanes se habían movido, el único que no se encontraba en la fila era…_

 _Todo sucedió en unos segundos._

 _Byakuya usó un Kido para inmovilizar a Yamamoto y empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás. El niño sonrió y propinó una patada a Renji que lo dejó KO unos segundos, cosa que el niño aprovechó para alejarse de un salto._

 _\- ¡¿Qué significa eso?!- bramó Yamamoto, pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, una bola de fuego golpeó a Byakuya haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado._

 _De un momento al siguiente, el mismo Byakuya apareció entre el otro Byakuya y Yamamoto._

 _Los capitanes observaron esta escena sin moverse._

 _\- Ya sabía que eso no te detendría mucho rato- dijo el falso Byakuya, sacando algo de un bolsillo y pulsando un botón, acto seguido la imagen de Byakuya desapareció y en su lugar se pudo ver la de una Shinigami de cabello castaño y ojos azules de unos 30 años humanos._

 _\- ¡¿Tsuki?!- exclamó Toshiro- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _\- No voy a permitir que maten a Sosuke, le quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo- fue la respuesta-_

 _Toshiro y Momo se miraron._

 _\- ¡¿De qué habla?!_

 _Toshiro negó con la cabeza._

 _El niño miró a Tsuki sin comprender ¿Cómo que su verdadero hijo? Tsuki avanzó hasta llegar frente al niño y se agachó junto a él._

 _\- Lo siento mucho Sosuke- lo abrazó con ternura- Lo siento- repitió- Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca._

 _El niño también la abrazó._

 _\- Entonces… ¿Quién soy?_

 _\- Fue hace muchos años, justo tras la muerte de Rai; yo estaba sola tras su muerte, cuando una misteriosa figura apareció sin más frente a mí y me entregó la criatura que llevaba en sus brazos y me pidió que la cuidase hasta que pudiese valerse por sí misma._

 _Sosuke la observó._

 _\- Y eso he hecho. Yo estaba destrozada por la muerte de Rai y sólo deseaba morir, pero… Tú me diste una nueva razón para vivir y… No sé lo que te depara el futuro, pero… sólo recuerda, que te quiero Sosuke y siempre lo haré._

 _Y dicho esto, de un movimiento, abrió un Portal justo detrás de Sosuke, donde esperaba una figura vestida de blanco.-_

 _\- Shio, cuida de él- dijo, lanzando al niño a los brazos de este, quien asintió, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr justo antes de que la abertura se cerrase tras él._

Toshiro la observó, él también había recordado lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido de él?- se preguntó Momo- Espero que esté bien.

\- Seguro que sí- respondió Toshiro- No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que volveremos a verlo muy pronto- se dio la vuelta- Pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en la búsqueda del Cristal.

\- Es cierto- corroboró Renji- Pero… ¿Dónde puede estar?

\- Antes…-comenzó Airun- Aizen me dijo algo- todos la miraron, esperando la explicación- Antes de que nos fuéramos, Aizen me dijo algo, me dijo que el lugar más seguro en una tormenta es su mismo centro ¿Cuál es el edificio que menos daños ha sufrido?

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

\- Yo no oí nada- dijo Suzume- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso exactamente?

\- Bueno…- respondió Airun- No lo dijo exactamente, sólo oí su voz, nada más.

\- ¿Y por qué contactó contigo?- siguió preguntando Suzume.

\- Dijo que vosotros no -ibais a escucharlo-, fue la respuesta- Y sinceramente, viendo la actitud con la que fuiste., Capitán Hitsugaya… no me extraña- añadió por lo bajo.

Toshiro la miró, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

\- Y… ¿Podemos confiar en la información de ese traidor?- preguntó Toshiro- Es posible que quiera confundirnos y el hecho de que le hablara sólo a Takagi… Yo no me fío ni un pelo.

\- Es cierto- corroboró Ichigo- pero es nuestra única pista, así que la seguiremos, a ver a ver a donde nos lleva, además, cierto sentido sí que tiene.

\- Bueno entonces, regresemos y contémosle a Yamamoto nuestras conclusiones- dijo Momo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- corroboró Ichigo- pero por si acaso, que un equipo revise la zona.

\- Yo me ocuparé de eso- dijo Renji.

\- Bien, lo dejamos en tus manos- y dándose la vuelta, Ichigo, añadió Vamos.

Corrieron a contarle a Yamamoto dodo lo que habían descubierto en la conversación con Aizen y sus conclusiones y este les explicó que el edificio que menos daños había sufrido era donde se encontraba la Cámara Central de los 46.

\- Bien, pues hay que comprobarlo- dijo Airun.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?- quiso saber Suzume.

\- Pues vamos allí y les preguntamos- respondió esta- es muy sencillo.

\- ¿Y tú crees que nos dejarían entrar así sin más?- siguió preguntando Suzume.

\- Hombre, dada la situación…

\- La joven Teniente tiene razón- dijo Yamamoto- En este momento no podemos andarnos con formalismos, así que… Id ahora y corroborad la información, nosotros seguiremos peinando la ciudad por si encontramos alguna pista.

\- Muy bien- dijo Ichigo- Seguiremos en contacto- y dicho esto, los cinco Shinigami abandonaron la sala.

\- ¡¿Qué hacéis aún aquí?! Id y continuad con la búsqueda, peinaremos cada centímetro de la Sociedad de Almas si fuera necesario.

Otro terremoto sacudió la tierra.

El resto de los capitanes también se marchó, dejando al Comandante sólo en la sala.

\- Por favor, es nuestra última esperanza- y miró por la ventana

En la Central 46.

Los seis Shinigami llegaron ante las puertas del edificio.

\- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó Airun con cierta aprensión. No conocía muchos Shinigami que hubieran visto el interior de esa sala.

\- ¿Llamamos a la puerta?- quiso saber Suzume.

Y ante la atónita mirada de las dos Tenientes, eso fue lo que hizo Toshiro, obteniendo permiso para entrar.

Los cinco Shinigami avanzaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde ya los aguardaban los susodichos personajes.

\- Gracias por recibirnos- dijo Ichigo- Supongo que ya están al corriente de lo que pasa.

\- Así es.

\- Tenemos motivos para creer que la entrada a la Cámara del Cristal puede estar en esta sala- explicó Toshiro. Si nos dan su permiso registraremos esta zona.

Los cinco aguardaron en silencio a que los 46 terminaran de conversar entre ellos.

\- ¿Podemos saber de donde habéis sacado esa información?

Airun dudó y miró a los otros de reojo, sabía lo que iba a pasar si les decía que esa información se la había proporcionado Aizen y sólo a ella, pero por otro lado no podía mentirles;. Suspiró y con voz calmada pero firme, respondió.

\- Fue algo que me dijo Aizen. Creo que….

\- ¿Así que te lo dijo Aizen? ¿Vosotros que pensáis?

\- No lo sé- respondió Toshiro sinceramente- Pero creo que vale la pena seguir esta pista.

\- ¿En realidad importa de donde haya salido la información? El caso es que la tenemos- dijo Ichigo.

\- A demás… si no hacemos nada, no sólo nuestro mundo será destruido, si no Hueco Mundo y el Mundo de los Vivos serán destruido ¿No justifica eso escuchar lo que alguien como Aizen puede decir?- continuó Momo.

Los 46 conversaron entre ellos un momento.

Airun miró a los tres capitanes que estaban a su lado.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que te íbamos a dejar sola?- dijo Momo, sonriendo.

\- La joven Shinigami tiene razón… no podemos ignorar esta información sólo porque ha sido proporcionada por Sosuke Aizen.

\- ¿Y los demás qué?- dijo Ichigo por lo bajo.

\- Capitán..- lo regañó Suzume.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso.. podéis echar un vistazo por la sala.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo Airun, con una inclinación.

Los cinco se dispersaron por la sala.

\- El problema es que no sabemos que estamos buscando exactamente- dijo Suzume- ¿Un pasadizo o una entrada secreta?

\- Sí, eso complica las cosas- corroboró Toshiro.

\- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Airun, golpeando la pared, furiosa- Así no conseguiremos nada.

\- Espera- intervino Momo- ¿Qué es eso

La Shinigami se acercó y observó el desconchón en la pared.

\- Shiro, mira esto- dijo, señalando una grieta- ¿Esto estaba así antes?

\- Creo que ya estaba así cuando vinimos- dijo un hombre.

Toshiro se acercó y puso la mano en la pared.

\- Airun, ven- la Teniente obedeció- Creo que sale aire por esta grieta ¿Tú que crees?- Airun hizo lo que le ordenaban.

\- Sí, Capitán- concluyó- por aquí se cuela una corriente de aire.

\- ¿Habrá algo detrás?- quiso saber Suzume.

\- Es posible- dijo Ichigo- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Ichigo miró un momento a aquél extraño grupo de personas y tomó la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto.

\- Capitán, no creo que sea necesario usar su espada, creo que un Kido será suficiente ¿Puedo?

\- A delante, joven Shinigami- dijo un hombre.

Airun se colocó frente a la puerta y respiró hondo. Se colocó en posición y comenzó a recitar la Invocación.

\- ¡Yo te invoco! Máscara de carne y sangre. Eternidad, batir de alas. Tú que ostentas un nombre humano. Caos, destrucción. Persigue el sur sobre las crestas del mar informe. Hado 31… Shakkaho.

Según Airun terminó de decir esto, una gran bola de fuego emergió de sus manos y se estrelló contra la pared, provocando una explosión. Una vez que se despejó el humo se pudo ver un gran agujero en la pared.

\- ¡Vaya!- fue la exclamación general- Airun… ¡Ha sido increíble!- dijo Momo.

\- Oh, venga Capitana, estoy segura de que tú lo habrías hecho mejor- dijo Airun, poniéndose roja.

Momo rio.

Ichigo se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que tras esta, efectivamente se abría un pasadizo, cuyo final se perdía en la distancia. Ichigo ordenó a Suzume avisar al resto de capitanes de lo que habían descubierto y comenzó a caminar por el túnel; el pasadizo se extendía largo rato hasta que, tras casi mil escalones, llegaba a una sala donde pudieron ver un Cristal que estaba rodeado de numerosas barreras.

\- ¡El Cristal!- exclamaron todos.

Nota de la autora:

El final es un poco apurado, pero tras 100000 versiones, he decidido dejarlo así, espero que os guste igualmente y… os invito a todos a visitar mi nuevo canal de youtube.

Ya, ya, Es la primera noticia de Tsuki y … meter un flashback así… soy consciente del efecto, pero… bueno,, así se queda, ya explicaré quien es Tsuki y cual es la relación entre ella y nuestros 2 Capitanes; era un personaje de otro Fanfic, pero decidí unirlos y… prometo explicarlo todo XD, si no me pasa como a Tite Kubo y tengo que apurar el final.


	9. Decisiones

Bueno, ya vamos por el capítulo 9, espero que por ahora os esté gustando esta historia. No hay casi descripciones, pero…. tanto Toshiro como Momo tendrían una apariencia más adulta, al igual que Ichigo; intentare arreglarlo en el futuro.

Inur

500 años después.

Decisiones

Al final y, con un poco de ayuda de Airun, los cinco Shinigami encontraron, tras una de las paredes de la Cámara Central, un pasadizo que tras una kilométrica escalera llegaba a una sala donde, flotando y rodeado de barreras, pudieron ver el Cristal.

El resto de capitanes se reunieron con ellos una hora después y se pusieron a discutir sobre cómo proceder tras el descubrimiento.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Daisuke.

Habían intentado acercarse sin más a él, pero sólo habían logrado que Ichigo se llevara una descarga eléctrica; entonces Daisuke lo intentó, ya que su elemento era la electricidad, pero tampoco había logrado llegar hasta él.

También habían probado a lanzarle varios tipos de Kido, pero este había repelido y reflejado todos los ataques.

Incluso lo habían intentado con una Zampakuto; Toshiro había activado su Bankai y había lanzado a Hyorinmaru contra el Cristal, pero este había rechazado el ataque, dejando la sala cubierta de hielo y a Toshiro herido y avergonzado.

 _\- Hisane, ocúpate del Capitán Hitsugaya, por favor._

 _Esta asintió y se dispuso a cumplir esta orden._

 _\- Shiro… ¿Estás bien?- se acercó Momo, preocupada._

 _\- Te he dicho que no me llames Shiro- fue la respuesta de este._

 _\- No se preocupe, Capitana, no se ha roto nada- dijo la Teniente- Salvo su orgullo._

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todos los presentes.

\- Aizen…- murmuró Airun- Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, todavía seguiríamos haciendo el tonto, si no hubiera sido por eso que me dijo nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido buscar en este lugar- añadió elevando la voz.

Todos la miraron, pero Airun no vaciló.

\- Quizás el sepa como eliminar las barreras.

\- Es posible- corroboró Ichigo- Creo que cuando hablamos con él no nos contó todo lo que sabía, simplemente nos dijo lo que queríamos oír.

\- Eso es porque no le dejasteis- dijo Airun por lo bajo.

Momo la reprendió con la mirada, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

El Comandante meditó durante unos segundos.

\- Traed a Aizen ante mí- dijo finalmente- yo mismo lo interrogaré.

Los murmullos de indignación no tardaron en escucharse.

\- ¡¿Dejar libre a ese asesino?

\- ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!

\- Vasta- todos se callaron de inmediato- No tenemos tiempo para esto, si no hacemos nada el equilibrio de los tres mundos se verá irreparablemente dañado y… eso sería una catástrofe. Si para impedir que esto suceda tenemos que recurrir a alguien como Aizen, así se hará. Así que, Kurosaki, Murakami y Abarai, id y traed ante mí a Sosuke Aizen.

Ante esta declaración, nadie tubo nada que objetar y los tres capitanes se dispusieron a cumplir la orden del Comandante.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- comenzó Airun- ¿Qué opina la Cámara Central?

Yamamoto la fulminó con la mirada y Airun sintió como si un bloque de cemento le cayera encima.

\- Tenemos su permiso- respondió el Comandante- Tenemos permiso para traerle hasta aquí.

\- ¿Pero no para liberarlo?

\- No- respondió Yamamoto- En un principio no voy a liberarlo.

Airun lo miró ¿En principio? ¿es qué él sabía algo que los demás ignoraban? Bueno, no por nada era el Comandante de las 13 Divisiones. Esperaría para ver lo que ocurría.

Estaba nerviosa, nerviosa por volver a verle, nerviosa por mantener otra charla con él y…. al fin poder hacerle la pregunta que deseaba formular desde que había escuchado hablar de él y del poder de la Hogyoku.

Una hora después.

Ichigo, acompañado por Daisuke y Renji volvió a bajar frente a Aizen. Este volvió a levantar el rostro al oír de nuevo a los Shinigami; Ichigo se acercó y le volvió a quitar la venda de la boca

\- ¡¿Otro Shinigami que no conozco?! Y es Capitán…. ¡Vaya, sí que han cambiado las cosas!

\- Cállate Aizen- dijo Ichigo.

\- Perdona, es que van dos vistas en un plazo de 12 horas, me siento alagado ¿Quién será la próxima vez, el propio Yamamoto? Por cierto…. ¿Ese viejo sigue vivo?

\- Eso lo podrás descubrir tú mismo, ha solicitado tú presencia- respondió Daisuke.

Aizen sonrió.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, Aizen, no voy a liberarte, sólo he dicho que…

Pero Aizen no borró su sonrisa.

\- Bueno, me conformo con salir de esta Celda Subterránea- dijo este- y… quién sabe- Ichigo lo miró, dicho eso, la verdad era que no sabía cómo debía proceder- Vamos, date prisa, no tenéis todo el día ¿O sí?- rio.

\- Cierra la boca o te la cierro yo- intervino Renji.

\- ¿Vas a pegar a un hombre que no se puede defender?

\- No me tientes- dijo Ichigo suspirando.

Aizen rio.

\- ¿Nos lo llevamos con la silla?- preguntó Daisuke en un susurro.

\- Son las órdenes- fue la respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes cuanta distancia hay entre esta celda y la Sala del Cristal? Tendría que haber venido Komamura- dijo Renji, notando ya como le empezaba a doler la espalda.

\- Bueno…- dijo Ichigo- Cuanto antes comencemos, antes llegaremos y… antes volverás aquí, donde tienes que estar- dijo Ichigo, , mirando a Aizen.

\- ¡¿Tanto me odias?! Antes de la Batalla final sólo me habías visto una vez y no creo que eso sirva para generar un sentimiento como ese. No, lo que pasa es que llevas tanto tiempo viviendo del cuento, "El Gran Héroe Kurosaki Ichigo derrotó al malvado Aizen Sosuke en gloriosa batalla y se convirtió en Capitán de la Decimoprimera División" ¿Es así?

Ichigo no respondió.

\- Pero… lo que la gente no sabe es que tú no me venciste, fue Urahara y su maldito Sello el que me venció, no tú.

\- ¿Has terminado ya?- interrumpió Ichigo- Tenemos un poco de prisa.

\- Claro, lo siento- dijo Aizen sin dejar de sonreír- estaba disfrutando de la situación- Cuando queráis.

Entre Ichigo a un lado, Renji al otro y Daisuke por detrás, levantaron la silla de Aizen y se encaminaron lentamente hacia la salida.

\- Um ¿Me lleváis de paseo?

\- Cierra esa bocaza o te meto una buena- dijo Renji.

De esta forma salieron de la prisión y a la calle. Los Estudiantes de la Academia y demás transeúntes los miraban fijamente al pasar; algunos sí conocían a ese hombre y le lanzaban miradas de odio, otros los observaban pasar con curiosidad.

Aizen se concentraba más en observar el camino por el que pasaban, casas a medio derrumbar, múltiples grietas en el suelo… un panorama para nada agradable a la vista.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? ¿Qué ha pasado con la Sede de la Quinta División?

\- Se derrumbó- contestó Ichigo con sequedad.

\- ¡Qué pena! Le había tomado cariño a ese lugar.

Llegaron a las puertas de la Cámara Central, allí los esperaban el resto de Capitanes que los escoltaron hasta el interior de la sala. Komamura se les unió para ayudar con Aizen.

\- Te voy a pasar la factura del quiropráctico que voy a necesitar- dijo Renji, al oído de Aizen.

\- Pásasela a Yamamoto, esto ha sido idea suya- le respondió este en un susurro.

Con ayuda de Komamura, los tres Shinigami lograron llevar a Aizen hasta la Sala del Cristal, donde les esperaban los Subcapitanes. Al verlos entrar Suzume soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, todo había ido bien; Airun, por su lado, estaba emocionada por volver a verlo, cruzaron una breve mirada al cruzarse y Aizen esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Airun… ¿Estás bien?- quiso saber Suzume.

\- ¡¿Qué…?! Sí, claro. No te preocupes.

Colocaron a Aizen en el centro de la sala e hicieron un círculo a su alrededor.

\- Aizen Sosuke- dijo el capitán de la primera división, para llamarle la atención. Su voz grave y autoritaria no había cambiado ni con el tiempo.

Aizen no respondió, se limitó a observar a los Shinigami uno por uno. Rukia ahora era Teniente, Hisagi era Capitán, Hinamori y Kurosaki también eran Capitanes… ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas!

Se detuvo en Yamamoto y levantó la cabeza.

\- Aizen Sosuke, el Shinigami que Traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas y causó la muerte de muchos de los nuestros. El Traidor que fue condenado a 20000 años de prisión. Ahora y a nuestro pesar nos vemos obligados a acudir a ti en busca de ayuda- relató el comandante.

\- ¡Muy bien! Buena presentación, Lo que me ha sorprendido es que me sigas denominando "Shinigami"- comentó Aizen.

\- Cállate Aizen- saltó Toshiro, pese a los intentos de Momo por evitarlo- No es más que una formalidad, lo que es por mí…

Momo le tapó la boca con una mano.

\- Vasta Shiro, esto no ayuda- le dijo esta al oído.

\- Sólo de pensar que alguien cómo tú fue uno de los nuestros… Pero no hemos venido a hablar contigo de esto, tenemos un problema muy grave y creemos que puedes ayudarnos, eso es todo. La Sociedad de Almas se está destruyendo y… tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarnos a evitarlo.

\- ¿Sin presión, no? ¿Se trata del Cristal? ¿Verdad?- Yamamoto se apartó y Aizen pudo ver, flotando en el centro de la sala, el enorme Cristal- ¡¿Así que al final lo encontrasteis?! ¡Bien hecho!

\- Sí- continuó Yamamoto- pero no podemos acercarnos a él, ha rechazado todos nuestros intentos.

Aizen observó el Cristal y dijo:

\- Ese Cristal está… Es como un ser vivo y… por tanto puede decidir quién se puede acercar a él o no. Si lo atacasteis, es normal que se defendiera.

\- ¿Y tú sabes cómo atravesar esas Barreras?- preguntó Yamamoto. Aizen meditó un momento.

\- ¡¿Atravesar?! Sí, claro, claro que lo sé.

\- ¿Y nos lo vas a decir?- preguntó Toshiro, imitándole.

\- Si pretendías burlarte de mí, Capitán Hitsugaya, lo has hecho fatal- dijo Aizen- Ese Cristal sólo dejará pasar a quien él quiera- sí, en parte se estaba marcando un farol, pero lo de que el Cristal estaba vivo… en cierta manera era verdad.

\- Corta el rollo y dinos como hacerlo- intervino Soi Fong.

Aizen suspiró. Se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso, pero era su mejor baza; se podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos y.. ¡¿Qué cojones?! Él no era tonto y podía percibir que sin no se hacía algo y pronto… Si la Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo y el Mundo Humano eran destruidos ¿Qué le quedaría a él?

\- Yo podría lograr que pasarais las Barreras. Pero… tendríais que liberarme de esta silla y…- comenzó, disfrutó observando las expresiones de los Shinigami y los efectos que sus palabras estaban teniendo. Por supuesto se aseguró de que este hecho no se notara en su tono de voz o expresión.

Se detuvo en el Comandante Yamamoto, pero su rostro no había cambiado, seguía tan serio como de costumbre. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento.

Entonces ocurrió algo que pilló por sorpresa a Aizen.

\- De acuerdo- todos lo miraron- Lo haremos. Pero… No te liberamos de ningún otro Sello.

\- Por supuesto- dijo Aizen- era de esperar.

Yamamoto dio unos pasos hacia Aizen y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, cuando la retiró, las cadenas que retenían al Shinigami desaparecieron. Entonces Aizen respiró hondo, como si fuera la primera vez en siglos que lo hacía, y lo soltó lentamente; tras eso, un poderoso Poder Espiritual se hizo notar por unos momentos y luego bajó su intensidad.

Airun y Suzume, a quien esto les había pillado desprevenidas, estuvieron a punto de caer fulminadas, pero Momo e Ichigo las protegieron. Toshiro sólo miró a Aizen fijamente un momento, mientras el resto lanzaban leves exclamaciones de asombro.

Todos los antiguos Capitanes y Tenientes conocían el gran poder de Aizen, pero aun así, la cantidad de Reiatsu que este había liberado de golpe, les había sorprendido.

\- Bien, ya está, ahora cumple tu parte- indicó Yamamoto.

Aizen trató de levantarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron; 500 años ahí sentado sin poder moverse le habían pasado factura. Gruñó ¡Tanto tiempo esperando a que lo liberasen de esa estúpida silla! ¡Tanto tiempo pensando en lo que haría cuando pudiese moverse libremente y…!

\- Es imposible- dijo Kioraku- Si apenas puede moverse, no creo que nos sea de mucha ayuda, por lo menos, en un buen rato.

Aizen gruñó por lo bajo y, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logró ponerse en pie, pero esta alegría no duró mucho, pues en cuanto dio dos pasos, las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de bruces. Trató de incorporarse un poco, pero fue incapaz; le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso lugares que ni recordaba que tenía.

Se quedó allí tirado, en medio de la sala, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Unohana se acercó a él y lo examinó, tras tanto tiempo tenía los músculos y articulaciones en un estado lamentable. Le tomó el brazo derecho y comenzó a movérselo de un lado a otro, escuchando sus casi imperceptibles gemidos.

\- Yo me ocuparé de él, pero me llevará un rato. Por favor, salid todos de la sala ¿Esto te duele?

Colocaron en el suelo unas mantas y dejaron a Aizen encima, este no podía moverse, se sentía tan impotente.

Unohana explicó que necesitaba algunas cosas del hospital y al menos cinco horas y envió a su Teniente a buscarlas; Majuri también se marchó a buscar algo a su laboratorio.

\- Este siempre causando problemas- resopló Toshiro.

\- Bueno, Shiro, pásate 500 años atado a una silla sin poder moverte y luego me cuentas- dijo Momo.

\- Eso sólo es culpa suya ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Un hotel de Cinco Estrellas?- siguió Toshiro.

\- Sí, vale, pero… ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Y a ti? Sólo es un maldito asesino, un monstruo. Nada más.

\- Ya lo sé, Shiro- dijo Momo, cansada de tener siempre la misma discusión- Pero…- Momo observó la puerta y suspiró.

En el interior de la sala, Unohana se había agachado junto a Aizen para comenzar su tratamiento,.

\- No te muevas.

\- Como sí pudiese- respondió Aizen, gimiendo levemente.

\- Lo siento, te va a doler bastante, pero necesito que estés despierto para que me digas si funciona.

\- De acuerdo.

Unohana se concentró en su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Sabes que ahora podría usar un Kido contra ti?- preguntó Aizen divertido. La mujer sonrió e hizo un movimiento brusco que le hizo soltar, a su pesar, un gemido de dolor.

\- Lo siento- dijo ella- .pero eso era necesario. Ahora ya puedes usar este brazo con más facilidad, aunque tú mismo tendrás que…

\- Lo has… hecho a propósito- dijo Aizen entre jadeos.

Se sentía tan… Tan… ¡Malditos Sellos! Sí, aún le quedaban los Kido, a pesar de estar completamente sellado, aún podía usar los Kido o, eso creía, pero tener que soportar aquel tratamiento con Unohana. Gruñó y maldijo internamente a Urahara Por hacerle eso, pero ya lo lamentaría.

\- ¿Te ha dolido? Entonces es que esto funciona.

\- Me alegro.

\- Cuando ya no puedas más me lo dices y paramos.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- quiso saber Aizen.

\- Soy médico y tú mi paciente- fue la explicación.

\- Ya veo.

Así estuvieron un rato largo hasta que Unohana decidió que ya era suficiente por el momento.

\- Bueno, por ahora es suficiente.

\- Bien.

\- Te daré una cosa para el dolor ¿Vale?- Aizen no opuso ninguna resistencia a esto ¡Qué bajo había caído! ¿Desde cuando él necesitaba ayuda de una maldita pastilla?

Suspiró y cerró su ojo y fue dejando poco a poco que el propio cansancio y los efectos de aquella pastilla le fueran venciendo poco a poco, hasta que, en cuestión de un minuto, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Y por primera vez en siglos pudo descansar sin sufrir pesadillas relacionadas con aquella batalla y con aquel momento que había arruinado su vida.

Dos Horas después:

Cuando despertó, todo estaba en silencio. Seguía tumbado en el mismo lugar, sobre unas mantas en el suelo; comprobó que podía mover los brazos un poco, pero no hizo nada más. Suspiró, lo cierto era que, tras descansar un poco allí tumbado, ya se sentía mejor, más fuerte, pero sabía que no lo suficiente como para intentar escapar de los Shinigami, además… primero tenía que recuperar su Zampakuto.

Volvió a suspirar y a tratar de volver a dormirse, pero en ese momento escuchó una puerta abriéndose y unos tímidos pasos que se acercaban a él.

\- ¿Quién es?

Nota de la Autora:

Puf ¡9 ya! Y aún tenemos para rato. No, la Guerra de los Quincy nunca sucedió ni tampoco la Saga de los Fulbringers o como se escriba. La historia termina con la batalla contra Aizen y, a partir de ese punto comienza mi invención. Sí ¿Cómo Ichigo se convirtió en Capitán? Pues eso… voy a tener que pensarlo, porque…


	10. Shio

_El inicio de este capítulo hace referencia a un recuerdo de Shio del capítulo 5, los recuerdos de su nacimiento como Arrancar. Si queréis saber algo más sobre Shio, tranquilos porque en este capítulo se desvelan muchas cosas sobre este extraño arrancar._

 _Inur_

 _500 Años Después_

 _Shio_

 _Shio siguió al hombre por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala más amplia donde Shio pudo ver, al fondo y sobre una escalera, un trono vacío. Estaban solos._

 _\- Bueno…- comenzó el hombre- ¿Así qué… no recuerdas nada?_

 _Shio entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Ya veo. Bueno, seguro que algo se me puede ocurrir. Pero antes… dime ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Cómo derrotaste a los Guardias del Palacio?_

 _\- ¡¿Derrotar?!- repitió Shio- Yo no derroté a nadie._

 _El hombre sonrió._

 _-Vaya ¡Eso sí que es interesante! ¡Llegaste hasta aquí sin pelear ni una sola vez!_

 _Shio lo miró un momento._

 _\- No me gusta pelear- explicó el Arrancar- Gracias a esta capa azul, puedo moverme por este lugar sin que me vean- concluyó, visiblemente orgulloso de sí mismo._

 _\- Comprendo, no está nada mal. Supongo que con un Poder Espiritual tan débil, a nadie se le ocurrió interceptarte ¿Sabes, Arrancar? Me caes bien. Sólo por eso voy a pensar un nombre para ti- el hombre guardó silencio un momento- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?_

 _Shio cerró los ojos un segundó e intentó pensar, pero sólo acudía a su mente una cosa._

 _\- Recuerdo… Recuerdo…- Shio se concentró- El mar… Las olas del mar... el color azul…._

 _\- ¡Olas del mar! ¡Color azul! Sí… ¡Ya lo tengo! Te llamarás Aoishio, significa marea azul._

 _\- ¡¿Aoishio?!- repitió este- ¡¿Marea azul?! Sí, me gusta ¿De verdad puedo usarlo?_

 _\- Por supuesto, Aoishio- respondió el hombre- Considéralo un regalo de amistad._

 _Shio no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado de felicidad._

 _El hombre sonrió. Sí, presentía que ese Arrancar no era como los otros que tenía a su servicio, había algo diferente en él, pero no hubiera sabido decir el qué. Pero si lo entrenaba y moldeaba correctamente,… Pero ahora, lo más inmediato era ganarse su "Amistad", además, tampoco podía estar llamándole Arrancar toda la vida ¿O sí? Y se lo veía tan contento, la mitad del trabajo ya estaba hecho._

 _\- Bueno, Aoishio, dime ¿Por qué viniste hasta Las Noches?_

 _\- He estado solo mucho tiempo buscando a alguien que me necesitase- fue la respuesta- Caminé y caminé y… un día…- cuando me quise dar cuenta…. estaba aquí y usted estaba delante de mí._

 _\- En ese caso… quizás fuera a mí a quien buscabas- sugirió el hombre._

 _\- Es posible- respondió Shio._

 _\- Bueno, en ese caso… Quédate en este lugar, conmigo._

 _\- ¿Puedo?_

 _El hombre asintió y se levantó._

 _\- Por supuesto que sí- el hombre se detuvo frente a Shio y le puso una mano en la cabeza- No te preocupes, yo mismo me ocuparé de ti- le sonrió y Shio sintió que por primera vez en su vida, alguien lo veía como a un igual- A mí puedes llamarme…_

Aizen abrió su ojo y suspiró ¿Por qué había soñado con Shio en ese momento? ¿A caso estaba pasando algo con ese Arrancar? Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, inocente como un niño recién nacido que sólo quiere a alguien que lo quiera. Sí, exactamente lo mismo que había sido Hinamori, pero… Shio era diferente; le hacía ir ante él y mantenían largas conversaciones intranscendentes mientras tomaban una taza de té. .

Recordaba con cariño aquellos ratos, Shio y él solos, y… sonrió al recordar como aquello había suscitado celos entre algunas personas.

Tras el inicio de la Batalla contra los Shinigami, había tenido que dejar de hacerlo y se había olvidado completamente de Shio; realmente esperaba que hubiera sobrevivido a aquella Guerra y que se encontrara bien.

Cerró el ojo y trató de volver a dormirse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

\- Venga, salid de ahí.

En el Mundo de los vivos:

Días antes.

\- ¿Cómo os ha ido?- preguntó Sosuke cuando Rem abrió la puerta.

\- Podía haber ido peor- respondió Rem.

\- A media tarde ha sucedido otro terremoto- informó Sosuke.

\- Sí, estábamos justo en el epicentro cuando ha sucedido- explicó Shio.

Los tres personajes se volvieron a sentar alrededor de la mesa.

\- Percibí una extraña Energía Espiritual en el lugar de los hechos- dijo Shio- Aunque algo me dice que habrá más oportunidades.

\- Además, ese Shinigami dijo que en la Sociedad de Almas y en Hueco Mundo también sucedieron- explicó Rem.

\- Sí, ahora sabemos que no fue un hecho aislado y… el hecho de que apenas un día y medio después sucediera otro…

Los tres guardaron silencio un momento.

\- Muy bien- declaró Shio- nos quedaremos por la zona y…

El sonido de un estómago rugiendo interrumpió la conversación.

\- Oye, Shio, Tengo hambre- informó el niño.

Rem y Shio lo miraron.

\- Ahora estamos manteniendo una conversación importante. Dijo Shio- Ya comeremos luego. Oye, Rem ¿Podríamos quedarnos en tu casa un tiempo más?

Rem suspiró.

\- Sí, de acuerdo, pero… vamos a tener que poner algunas reglas- dijo, mirando a Shio de reojo- Comenzando por esos raros hábitos tuyos en el cuarto de baño.

\- Sí, son muy raros- rio Sosuke.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Repítelo si te atreves- saltó Shio.

Sosuke rio y, tras un momento, Rem se le unió, y al final acabaron riendo los tres. Rem, no recordaba la última vez que había reído y, mucho menos con amigos ¡¿Amigos?! Sí, con ellos no tenía que fingir, podía ser él mismo.

A la Mañana Siguiente:

Shio caminaba por las abarrotadas calles de Tokyo, iba mirando el plano que Rem le había dibujado. Miró a su alrededor, grandes carteles en los edificios y en las farolas; Shio se había pasado una hora jugando con un panel táctil que había visto en la puerta de un establecimiento y había estado otro rato observando los trenes que, para entonces, ya no tenían ruedas, se elevaban unos centímetros de los raíles.

Sí, la ciudad había cambiado un poco, ya no se usaba el dinero en papel, de hecho ya casi no se usaba el papel, ya casi todo se hacía en tablets y ordenadores; se habían construido grandes parques y jardines y todos los coches funcionaban con Enlejía solar.

Según Rem, este cambio se había producido entre finales del Siglo XXI y principios del Siglo XXII. Por esa época, la humanidad se había dado cuenta de que si seguía así su planeta no duraría mucho y, aunque había tardado barrios siglos, el planeta había logrado recuperarse un poco.

Shio pasó los siguientes días explorando la ciudad y mediando entre los Hollow y las Almas que vagaban por la ciudad.

Un día, Shio volvió de su paseo con un gran pastel bajo el brazo.

\- Es un regalo, Rem, es por dejar que nos quedemos en tu cuchitril- explicó Shio.

\- Lo de "Cuchitril" sobraba Rem- susurró- ¿Tiene pinta de ser muy caro?¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para pagarlo?

\- ¡Dinero! Yo no tengo de eso. Entré y…lo cogí.

Rem puso los ojos en blanco y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces y dijo:

\- Bueno, vale, lo ha robado, pero…. nadie lo ha visto hacerlo, así que..

Sosuke aprovechó que no lo miraban para acercar un dedo y mojarlo en el chocolate líquido.

\- Pero... Es un regalo de Shio, sería una falta de educación no disfrutarlo.. A demás, yo nunca podría pagarlo, así que….

El niño siguió mojando el dedo una y otra vez, cada vez con menos disimulo. Al final, Shio se le unió, pues nunca había probado un pastel.

\- Shio se ha tomado la molestia de buscar esa pastelería, así que…- se volvió hacia sus compañeros de piso- Gracias Shi… ¡¿Se puede saber qué leches estáis haciendo?!

\- ¿Quieres, Rem? Está muy bueno- preguntó Shio.

\- ¡Por lo menos usad cubiertos!- Gritó este- ¡Pedazo de guarros! Mirad como me lo estáis dejando todo ¿No sabéis lo que son los platos?

Cinco minutos después, los tres comían sentados a la mesa.

\- En serio, Shio ¿No sabes comer con más cuidado? Mira como lo estás d _ejando todo._

 _\- En serio, Shio ¿No sabes comer con más cuidado? Mira como lo estás dejando todo._

 _\- Lo siento- dijo Shio._

 _Shio observaba a su interlocutor con curiosidad_

 _\- ¿Sabes Shio? Eres una criatura curiosa._

 _\- - ¡¿Yo?! ¿Puedo saber por qué piensa eso? Señor._

 _\- Shio, ya te he dicho que no hace falta que seas tan formal cuando estamos solos. Bueno, no eres como los otros Arrancar de este lugar. Contigo puedo hablar de otro tipo de cosas y… eres el único que parece apreciar esto- señaló la taza de té medio vacía._

 _\- ¡Vaya! ¿De verdad soy tan diferente a los demás?_

 _El hombre sonrió._

 _\- Sí ¿Ya te lo dije una vez, no? Tú podrías ser el Arrancar más poderoso de todos si te entrenaras bien- Shio lo miró- Si todo esto se tuerce… tú podrías liderar a este grupo de…- buscó la palabra adecuada._

 _\- No, señor. Creo que pone demasiadas esperanzas en mí. Yo no soy poderoso y no aspiro a serlo, yo… yo no… Se lo agradezco mucho, pero…_

 _\- Bueno, como quieras- el hombre dio un sorbo y observó a Shio un momento; sí, lo sabía, dentro de aquel extraño Arrancar se escondía un gran poder, pero…. era consciente de que si le obligaba por la fuerza a mostrárselo… no, tenía que ser algo voluntario- Bueno, si cambias de idea, sólo… avísame._

 _Shio lo miró, no, nunca más lo haría, nunca más… no quería que aquello se repitiera, aquella matanza sin sentido._

 _Un sonido estridente rompió el silencio sin piedad._

 _\- Bueno, Shio- comenzó el hombre, levantándose- lo siento pero tengo que irme. Piénsate lo que te he dicho, nos veremos aquí mañana._

 _Shio asintió y vio al hombre vestido de blanco abandonar la sala._

\- Lo siento, Rem, lo limpiaré- dijo Shio.

Rem y Sosuke se miraron extrañados, pero… ¿Qué le había pasado?

Esa noche sufrieron otro terremoto, cada vez eran más frecuentes e intensos.

\- ¡Ha habido otro terremoto!- exclamó Rem.

\- ¿Dónde?- Shio se acercó a sus compañeros y observó una especie de lámina en la pared en la que salían imágenes de Tokyo en movimiento; Rem la había denominado televisión.

\- Quita, Shio, no me dejas ver. Parece que el epicentro ha sido en Odaiba. Es una de las tres islas artificiales de Tokyo- explicó Rem- a principios del siglo XXII se construyó Ni-Banme Shima, (Segunda. Isla) conocida comúnmente como Ni-Banme y cien años después se construyó San-Banme Shima, San-Banme (Tercera Isla) para poder acoger a todas las personas que llegaban a la ciudad. Pero de todas, la más grande e importante es Odaiba.

\- ¡Vaya, qué interesante!- exclamó Sosuke- ¿Y el terremoto se ha dado en esa isla? Pues lo tendremos crudo para llegar allí.

\- Es cierto- meditó Rem- El transporte marítimo se ha cortado por el estado del mar y los puentes se han cerrado por derrumbamientos.

Los tres suspiraron. Esa era una buena oportunidad para averiguar algo sobre el origen de los terremotos.

Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Shio se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Iremos volando.

Rem y Sosuke lo miraron un momento, extrañados.

\- Pero Shio ¿Cómo lo haremos?

\- Tranquilos, tengo una idea.

Los dos amigos se miraron de nuevo con un mal presentimiento.

Un rato después en el Parque Central de Shinjuku.

Los tres caminaban por el parque buscando algo o, en este caso, a alguien.

\- ¿A quién buscamos?- quiso saber Rem.

Shio iba mirando a todas partes .

\- Sé que le gusta jugar en este parque- decía todo el rato- No andará muy lejos.

\- Pero.. ¿De quién hablas?- insistió Rem.

Pero no hizo falta una respuesta verbal, pues escasos momentos después, un sonido muy peculiar se dejó oír en el parque.

\- ¡Un Hollow! Debí haberlo imaginado- dijo Rem para sí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Se trataba de un Hollow de gran tamaño con dos alas que se asemejaban a las de un águila.

\- ¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí!- el Hollow se aproximó a Rem- Muy interesante, un simple humano como este puede verme y…- olisqueó a Rem, como si de un perro se tratase- ¡Vaya, que olor tan delicioso- el Hollow se acercó un poco más, pero Shio lo interceptó

\- Él no te importa- dijo Shio.

El Hollow rio.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, si es Shio! El Arrancar al que le gusta pasar su tiempo entre los humanos- el Hollow rio se nuevo- Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Shio lo miró fijamente un momento y al final respondió.

\- Vas a llevarnos volando hasta Odaiba.

El Hollow se echó a reír.

\- Jajaja ¡¿Estás loco?!- Shio siguió mirándolo fijamente- ¿Te has creído que soy un Taxi o algo así? ¡Es qué me muero de risa! Este Shio siempre con sus tonterías. Y luego se pregunta por qué nadie lo toma en serio.

Shio gruñó, tenía sus razones para ir por la vida haciéndose el tontorrón y… hasta cierto punto le hacía gracia, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para andar haciendo el tonto.

Recordó una conversación que mantuvo con Aizen mucho tiempo atrás . Shio se había sorprendido del nivel de obediencia de algunas personas que residían en Las Noches, así que había decidido aprovechar una de las ocasiones en las que este le invitaba a tomar el té con él para planteárselo.

 _\- Vaya, Señor, a usted nunca le cuestionan._

 _\- Sí lo hacen, pero…- el hombre dejó la taza frente a él- A ninguno se le ocurriría tratar de oponerse a mis deseos, excepto tú, Shio. Por eso me caes bien._

 _\- Gracias, Señor. Pero yo nunca haría nada contra usted, me dio un nombre y…_

 _El hombre sonrió._

 _\- Shio, yo te considero un amigo y por eso te voy a contar algo importante._

 _Shio se puso recto, hasta la fecha ninguna de las lecciones que le había otorgado ese hombre habían sido inútiles y… esta no sería menos._

 _\- El control se basa en el poder, ellos me obedecen porque saben que son más débiles que yo, por eso tú no lo haces._

 _\- Yo nunca…- el hombre le hizo callar con un gesto._

 _\- No, Shio, no tiene nada que ver, tú me sigues, no me obedeces- explicó- No es lo mismo- se levantó y se acercó al Arrancar- Sí tú quisieras…. Podrías gobernar este mundo, incluso pasando por encima de mí ¿Qué me dices, Shio,.? Te prometo que no me defenderé._

 _Shio lo observó un momento y luego miró la empuñadura de su espada; Shio se puso en pie y los dos quedaron frente a frente._

 _El hombre sonrió internamente, era una buena oportunidad para comprobar hasta donde llegaba la lealtad de ese extraño Arrancar y, si por lo que fuera se atrevía a desenvainar su espada, así podría comprobar hasta donde llegaban sus poderes._

 _\- Vamos- insistió._

 _Shio tomó la empuñadura de su espada y miró al hombre frente a él ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo si quiera se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza? Tras unos agobiantes segundos, Shio soltó su espada y se volvió a sentar._

 _\- No, Señor, yo no soy fuerte, obedezco._

 _El hombre rio y volvió a su asiento._

 _\- No, Shio, tú eres fuerte, por eso no lo has hecho- Shio lo miró, confuso- Recuérdalo, se trata de poder, sé más poderoso que tus enemigos y así lograrás que ellos te obedezcan, así funciona este mundo. Shio._

\- No estoy de broma- dijo Shio, muy serio- Tenemos que ir a Odaiba y… tú vas a llevarnos.

\- ¿Y si me niego?

Shio sonrió y tomó la empuñadura de su espada y antes de que ninguno pudiese verlo, Shio saltó sobre el Hollow y le propinó una fuerte patada que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás y… antes de que al Hollow le diera tiempo a saber lo que estaba pasando, estaba en el suelo con la punta de una espada en el cuello.

\- Vale, vale, Shio, no hace falta que te pongas así, jeje, estaba de broma, os llevaré.

Shio suspiró y se apartó, se giró hacia sus dos compañeros, que lo miraban incrédulos, y sonrió.

\- Todo arreglado- envainó su espada- Pongámonos en marcha.

En Hueco Mundo:

¡También la Sociedad de almas y el Mundo de los Vivos!- se sorprendió Harribel.

\- Eso me han dicho- contestó Nel- Parece que Shio ha decidido quedarse en el Mundo de los Vivos para investigar lo del terremoto.

\- ¡Cómo!- se escuchó un grito y alguien dio un golpe en la mesa.

Las dos Arrancar suspiraron.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Grimmjow?

\- Voy al Mundo de los Vivos- respondió este- Voy a decirle a ese Shio unas cuantas cosas.

Nel fue a decir algo, pero al final cambió de idea, era imposible discutir con él, si quería ir a buscar a Shio, lo haría. Con o sin su permiso.

– Bueno, haz lo que quieras- terminó aceptando.

El Arrancar salió de la sala.

\- Bueno- Harribel se puso en pie- Será mejor que una de nosotras vaya con él para que no haga locuras. Cuida de todo por aquí.

\- ¿Por qué tú?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- Buena suerte- dijo Nel.

Y de esta manera, Harribel y Grimmjow partieron hacia Odaiba para encontrar a Shio.

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que aclarar. Bueno, sí, lo de los nombres, lo he mirado en el traductor de Google pero no quería un nombre kiloooometrico, así que he buscado isla (shima) y segunda (ni-banmme) y lo he unido a mi modo. Si a alguien se le ocurre un nombre mejor, pues en un Review, aunque no creo que vuelvan a aparecer, pero.. quien sabe XD.

Ya sé que no hay muchas descripciones y que puede tener algunos fallos argumentales, pero… han pasado 500 años, las cosas pueden cambiar, como lo de las reuniones,


	11. Los 5 se reúnen

Buenas. Ya vamos por el capítulo 11, espero queb os est´r gustando esta historia porque parece que va para largo, jeje, como la Serie de Bleach Xd. Tite-sama, este capítulo te lo dedico.

Inur

500 años después

Los 5 se reúnen

Y tras "convencer" a Diecisiete, Shio y los demás se habían puesto en marcha.

 _\- A mí si pueden verme- les había recordado Rem- Soy humano._

 _\- Lo sé, lo sé- le había respondido Shio, quitándose la Capa Azul y tendiéndosela a Rem- con esto no tendrás problemas._

 _Rem la había mirado con desconfianza._

 _\- ¿Enserio Shio? Pero si es tú objeto más preciado- se había sorprendido Sosuke._

 _\- S-sí, lo estoy. Venga, Rem, échatela por encima._

 _\- Gra-gracias Shio- Rem la había tomado, era obvio que Shio la cuidaba como oro en paño, estaba muy bien cuidada, suave y sedosa al tacto, pero a la vez, de una tela fuerte y resistente. Rem hizo lo que le decían._

 _\- Te queda muy bien._

 _\- ¿Tú crees Sosuke?_

 _El niño había sonreído._

Tampoco era que esa capa tuviera nada en especial, la había llevado siempre y, gracias a ella había podido pasearse por Hueco Mundo y Las Noches sin demasiados problemas; afortunadamente Rem no era un chico demasiado grande, al contrario, era algo más bajo que la media de su edad y la capa le cubría gran parte del cuerpo, a demás, Shio sólo se la había dado para darle al muchacho un poco de confianza. Realmente nadie iba a mirar al cielo con todo el asunto de los Terremotos.

Rem no estaba muy convencido de ese plan, al igual que Diecisiete, pero tras discutir un rato y con un poco de persuasión y el recordatorio de que los res mundos corrían peligro, los dos habían terminado aceptando.

\- A ver que haces ahí arriba, humano- se quejó el Hollow-¡ Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puede ser que un humano, un crío y…. Shio me hagan esto? No soy un maldito Taxi.

Y así, entre maldiciones e injurias despegaron. Rem miraba a todas partes como un niño pequeño, el mar, las nubes… era la primera vez en su vida que volaba y estaba muy emocionado, sobre todo cuando se le pasó la primera impresión.

Sobrevolaron la ciudad y llegaron a Odaiba, una isla situada en la bahía de Tokyo, una gran grieta dividía esta en dos mitades justo por el centro; decidieron descender en un parque, cerca de la Zona Cero.

\- Y ahora, vuélvete a Hueco Mundo y que nadie se acerque a esta zona ¿Entendido?- ordenó Shio, con tono severo.

El Hollow asintió y el grupo se puso en marcha, rumbo a la Grieta.

\- Shio…. ¿Sientes eso?- preguntó el niño.

\- Sí. Es como…. Apesta- concluyó Shio.

Rem agudizó el olfato, pero no captó nada.

\- Huele como a Shinigami. Y Hollow a la vez- dijo el niño.

\- Según nos acercamos, el olor aumenta- corroboró Shio.

Rem los miró, sin comprender.

\- Sí, el olor viene de la Grieta- continuó Shio.

\- ¿Olor? Yo no huelo nada- dijo Rem.

Shio y Sosuke se miraron y se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?- quiso saber Rem, enfadado.

Los otros dos rieron de nuevo.

\- Perdona Rem- dijo Shio, tratando de calmarse- No hablamos de un olor de verdad ¿Es qué ni siquiera eres capaz de percibir la Energía Espiritual de la gente que te rodea?

Rem lo miró un momento y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Has hecho todo esto y… no sabes captar la Energía Espiritual de los demás?! Exclamó Shio- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

\- Cállate Shio- el niño le dio un codazo en el estómago- Te recuerdo que tú tampoco sabías hacerlo, no eres el más indicado para hablar. Mira, Rem, todos tenemos cierto grado de Energía Espiritual- explicó el niño- Esa energía es diferente según quién la proyecte, la de Shio es diferente a la mía, yo soy un Shinigami y Shio es un… Hollow ¿Lo entiendes?- Rem asintió- E incluso los humanos tienen, pero en mucho menor grado y por eso, los humanos corrientes no son capaces de percibir a los Shinigami ni a los Hollow.

\- Pero… entonces… ¿Por qué yo sí puedo veros?

El joven dudó un momento.

\- Tú no eres un humano corriente- terminó por responder el niño- Cierra los ojos y concéntrate ¿Sientes algo?

Rem se concentró. Sí, siempre lo había sabido, sabía que él no era un humano normal como sus padres, sabía que… Respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse en encontrar eso que le hacía especial.

\- Piensa, siempre ha estado ahí- insistió Sosuke- Un poder que se oculta en lo más profundo de tu Alma ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Rem se concentró y buscó en su interior y, sí, ahí estaba, escondido,, el poder. Se concentró en él, era como una pequeña llama que ardía débilmente en su alma

\- ¿Lo tienes?

Rem asintió.

\- Es como una llama que…

\- Muy bien, pues ahora intenta percibir esa misma Energía en Shio y e mí.

Rem hizo lo que le mandaban. Se concentró en Sosuke y pudo sentir una gran Energía emanando de él; Rem retrocedió abrumado ¿Cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño pudiera proyectar semejante poder? El niño sonrió y de pronto su nivel de Energía descendió.

\- Perdona Rem, no era mi intención abrumarte, sólo pretendía que…

\- No te preocupes- dijo Rem con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Shio- Oye, Shio ¿Y como es la tuya?

Shio no respondió y apretó los puños. Pero inmediatamente se relajó.

\- Bueno ¿Nos vamos a quedar todo el día de cháchara o vamos a seguir con la investigación?- dijo Shio, echando a andar.

Rem miró al niño, como pidiéndole una explicación, pero Sosuke sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo. Tras un momento Rem se les unió.

El grupo llegó junto a la Grieta. Sosuke comenzó a marearse y Rem lo tomó en sus brazos como si se tratara de su propio hermano pequeño y Shio les dijo que se mantuvieran a una distancia prudente.

Shio se acercó a la Grieta y la observó; era simplemente una grieta, un agujero en el suelo por el que se escapaba Energía Espiritual. Shio también comenzó a marearse pero… no, él no podía caer, tenía que llegar al fondo de todo aquello.

\- Shio… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rem.

\- Esto no es una simple grieta- respondió este- Aquí debajo hay algo que despide un extraño poder.

\- ¡Debajo de la ciudad!- se sorprendió Rem- Que yo sepa bajo la ciudad está el metro.

\- No me refiero a eso, es otra cosa, no sé explicarlo,, pero…

Mientras a unos metros de allí.

Una Garganta se abre y de ella emergen dos figuras vestidas de blanco.

\- ¡SHIO…!

Shio observaba la grieta ajeno a todo, mientras Rem tenía al pequeño Shinigami en sus brazos y se preguntaba si sus padres lo habían cogido así alguna vez cuando de pronto una figura se lanzó sobre Shio, espada en mano.

Sosuke, que hasta ese momento había estado con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el corazón de rem, dio un bote, sobresaltando a este.

\- ¡Shio…!- gritó el pequeño.

Shio se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver la hoja de una espada dirigiéndose a su cara; Shio cogió la empuñadura de su propia espada y, en un acto reflejo, interpuso su espada entre él y la de su adversario. Las espadas chocaron y ambos retrocedieron unos metros.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Querías matarme?!- gritó Shio, recomponiéndose- ¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Este sonrió.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Eso mismo debería preguntártelo yo- respondió este- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí jugando con ese humano cuando los tuyos- remarcó la última palabra- te necesitan.

Shio lo observó un momento.

\- Ese terremoto no sólo ha sucedido en Hueco Mundo- respondió Shio- En la Sociedad de Almas también y en este mundo. Si no regresé fue porque quería llegar al fondo de esto y porque sabía que vosotros tres os podíais ocupar de todo allí.

\- Es cierto- corroboró el pequeño.

Grimmjow fulminó al niño con la mirada.

\- Tú no te metas en esto- dijo- todo comenzó cuando tú llegaste.

En ese momento Rem tuvo un flashback.

 _\- Todo comenzó cuando este mocoso llegó a la familia- repetía siempre su padre- cuando sucedía algo extraño, normalmente relacionado con un espíritu que, por algún motivo tendían a revolotear alrededor de Rem._

Rem fio un paso y se colocó entre el Arrancar y el niño.

\- No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima- dijo Rem, en tono serio.

Grimmjow lo miró un momento.

\- No pensaba…

\- Vasta Grimm.

Rem sintió como otra presencia se acercaba; pudo sentir un gran poder emanando de ese nuevo personaje. Sin embargo, el pequeño Shinigami no parecía asustado, al contrario, parecía alegrarse de ver a esa persona.

\- ¡Harribel!- exclamó el niño corriendo hacia ella; esta se agachó y le puso una mano en la cabeza con cariño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy aquí porque Grimm estaba preocupado- respondió esta- levantándose y caminando hasta Shio.

Grimmjow gruño y Shio sonrió.

\- Yo no estaba preocupado- dijo- He venido a darle a Shio una paliza.

\- ¡¿Una paliza?! Vale- dijo Shio sonriendo- Si quieres luego podemos echar un duelo, pero… ¿Te importa dejarlo para luego? Ahora lo más importante es investigar esta grieta.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, con sus sonrisas y su condescendencia, le ponía malo.

Gruñó, pero envainó su espada.

\- ¿Qué has descubierto?- preguntó Harribel.

\- A primera vista parece sólo una grieta, pero se puede percibir una extraña Energía Espiritual emanando de ella- explicó Shio- es como si aquí abajo hubiera algo, pero…

\- Sí, a mí me parece lo mismo- respondió la mujer- pero la Energía se está disipando. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- corroboró Shio- pero ¿Qué hacemos?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- Rem ¿Alguna idea?

Rem lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Bueno, este es tu mundo y tu ciudad, así que….

\- ¡Mi… ciudad…! No digas tonterías, Shio, yo..

\- Es un humano pero puede vernos- dijo Harribel- Muy interesante. No había conocido a otro desde Kurosaki.

\- ¡Es verdad!- exclamó Grimmjow- ¿Dónde está ese Kurosaki?

No hubo respuesta.

\- Ven, muchacho- le indicó Halibel- ¿te llamabas Rem, no?

Rem la miró, no muy convencido, pero el pequeño Sosuke le sonrió y, tras tomarle de la mano, tiró de él hasta llegar junto a la mujer. Grimmjow se les unió.

En cuanto los cinco estuvieron juntos junto a la grieta…

\- Este chico… ¿No es un Shinigami?- Shio negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo sólo soy un Humano- respondió el chico.

Por la grieta había comenzado a salir una especie de vapor de un tono rojizo que había comenzado a envolverlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

\- ¡Seguro?

Rem dudó, era un simple humano, un simple humano que podía ver a los espíritus. Recordó la explicación que Sosuke le había dado un rato antes y suspiró.

\- Pues yo…

\- No pareces muy convencido de eso- dijo Shio.

El pequeño que hasta ese momento había estado jugando cerca de la grieta, se dio cuenta de este hecho y exclamó:

\- ¡Qué pasa?!

Los otros cuatro interrumpieron la conversación y miraron a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- quiso saber Grimmjow.

\- ¡Nos ha rodeado!- corroboró Shio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Rem.

El humo rojo los había cubierto por completo, creando una especie de cueva, cúpula cerrada.

\- No me gusta este humo- dijo Shio- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Pero ¿Cómo?- cuestionó Sosuke.

\- Quizás valga con atravesarlo- propuso Grimmjow.

\- No perdemos nada, intentémoslo- propuso Harribel.

Y eso hicieron. Los cinco, se encaminaron hacia el humo con paso vacilante.

\- ¿Nos damos las manos?- preguntó Sosuke, divertido.

Y eso hicieron. Grimmjow gruñó por lo bajo, pero terminó accediendo.

De esa manera, cogidos de las manos, atravesaron el humo.

\- ¿Seguís vivos?- preguntó Rem, tosiendo.

\- Chicos… creo que ya no estamos en Tokyo- dijo Sosuke.

Cuando el humo se despejó, pudieron ver que, efectivamente, ya no estaban en la ciudad, si no en un oscuro túnel sin final.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¿Asustado mocoso?- se burló Grimmjow.

\- Más quisieras- respondió el aludido, echando a andar.

El pasillo estaba iluminado por antorchas aquí y allá y, tras largo rato llegaron frente a una gran puerta y, justo encima pudieron ver un cartel que rezaba "Bienvenidos al Laberinto de las Esferas; al otro lado encontraréis aquello que buscáis".

\- ¡Laberinto de las Esferas!

\- ¡¿Aquello que buscamos?

Se miraron entre ellos un momento.

\- No perdemos nada- dijo Shio- A demás tampoco podemos volver atrás.

El grupo echó a andar. Y se detuvo justo delante de la puerta y, en su centro, pudieron ver, del tamaño de un puño, una esfera blanca como la nieve.

\- ¿Y ahora?- Shio observó la esfera con curiosidad.

\- Creo que hay que cogerla- dijo Rem, todos lo miraron- Hace unos años estuve trabajando en una Empresa de Videojuegos y me dejaron jugar a un juego del Siglo XX, un tal Final Fantasy X o algo así; el caso es que había una pantalla parecida y… para pasártela tenías que usarlas para abrir el camino.

\- Videojuegos ¿Eso que es?- quiso saber Sosuke, con aprensión.

\- Pues es un juego virtual.… ¿Sabes qué? Cuando volvamos te lo enseñaré.

\- Sí…- el niño se lanzó sobre Rem- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Rem sonrió.

\- Pero ahora hay que concentrarse ¿Vale?

El niño asintió.

\- Y… ¿Quién la cogerá?- quiso saber Harribel.

\- Yo voto por Rem- dijo Shio, antes de que, por supuesto, Grimmjow se presentara voluntario.

\- Sí- corroboró la mujer- Parece que él sabe algo sobre estas Esferas.

El niño asintió.

Rem los miró un momento y luego a la Esfera.

\- ¿Estáis seguros?

Asentimiento.

\- Está bien- Rem se acercó a la esfera y, tras dudar un momento, la cogió.

En ese momento una tremenda ola de energía recorrió al muchacho, quien soltó un grito ahogado y calló a los brazos de Shio. Este lo sentó contra la pared.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Qué esperabas? Sólo es un humano, no tiene ningún poder- dijo la voz de Grimmjow.

\- Eso no es verdad- gritó Sosuke- Tiene mucho poder pero… necesita tiempo para descubrirlo.

Rem tosió para llamar la atención de los demás.

\- ¿Rem, estás bien?

\- Sí. Tengo la Esfera- respondió, con una sonrisa, mostrándosela al resto.

Nota de la autora:

No me termina de convencer este final, pero… En este capítulo no pasa realmente nada, sólo que los 5 personajes se reúnen por fin y son transportados al Laberinto de forma misteriosa. Por fin la aventura de Shio y compañía va a comenzar. f


	12. Recuerdo Compartido

Ya vamos por el capítulo 12. Aquí relato un enfrentamiento, espero que os guste y… ya va ha comenzar la "Saga del Cristal" y termina la "Saga de los Terremotos" XD ¿Buenos nombres, verdad?

Inur

500 Años después

Recuerdo compartido

Las dos jóvenes avanzaron hasta colocarse junto al hombre tendido en el suelo.

\- ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡¿Sois las dos Tenientes?! ¿Airun y Suzume, verdad?- exclamó Aizen- ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

Airun no respondió, en realidad, no había sido tan complicado.

 _Tras tener que abandonar la sala por petición de Unohana, el resto de Los capitanes y tenientes se habían reunido en el largo y oscuro pasillo. Aunque habían colocado algunas luces a lo largo de este._

 _\- ¿Seguro que hemos hecho lo correcto?- preguntaba Toshiro sin parar- Liberarlo de la Silla y ahora curarlo… no me gusta, podría…._

 _\- Sí, lo hemos pillado- intervino Daisuke- Ya conocemos tú opinión y la compartimos, pero.. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer eh, Toshiro?_

 _Toshiro lo miró con furia contenida._

 _\- Chicos- intervino Ichigo- A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de dejar suelto a ese tipo, pero no tenemos otra opción que confiar en él._

 _\- Eso es cierto- corroboró Renji._

 _\- Si tienes una idea mejor, por favor, compártela- continuó Daisuke._

 _Así llevaban ya un buen rato., discutiendo y discutiendo sobre el mismo tema sin llegar a nada. Sólo Momo permanecía en silencio; Mayuri y Yamamoto no se encontraban con ellos._

 _Por otro lado, Airun y Suzume mantenían su propia conversación de un tema similar._

 _\- ¿Tú crees que podemos confiar en Aizen? Airun… Airun…_

 _Airun tenía la vista clavada en las puertas cerradas de la Sala del Cristal, tenía que entrar, tenía que entrar y terminar la conversación que había dejado a medias con ese hombre. Por eso cuando vio salir de la sala a una Unohana completamente exhausta, Airun sonrió._

 _\- Dejadle descansar un par de horas-dijo la mujer, sentándose en el suelo; Hisane le tendió un vaso de agua._

 _\- ¿Cómo va?- quiso saber Momo,._

 _\- Bastante bien- fue la respuesta- Mejor de lo que esperaba en realidad, pero aún le falta un poco más si queréis llevároslo a alguna parte- explicó la mujer._

 _\- Tampoco te esfuerces mucho- dijo Toshiro- porque en cuanto esto termine, volverá a su Prisión._

 _Hubo un tenso silencio._

 _\- Tranquilo, Capitán Hitsugaya, la Capitana Unohana sabe lo que tiene que hacer- dijo Renji._

 _\- Lo sé- dijo el aludido._

 _\- Y si pasa algo… tenemos a Ichigo, verdad- Renji rio y le pasó un brazo por los hombros._

 _Ichigo suspiró._

 _Airun, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, se acercó al grupo y se dirigió junto a su capitana, quien casi no había pronunciado una palabra desde que habían traído a Aizen a ese lugar._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó._

 _Momo no respondió._

 _\- Yo ya sé lo que le pasa- afirmó Renji- Está nerviosa porque…- no se atrevió a decir el nombre, pero no hacía falta, todos sabían de quien hablaba- Tranquila, Momo, no pasa nada, estamos aquí y…_

 _\- ¡¿Me protegerás?! ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando, Renji?- Momo dio un paso al frente- Yo soy la Capitana de la Quinta División, no alguien a quien haya que proteger._

 _Airun le puso una mano en el hombro._

 _\- No creo que haya querido decir eso ¿Verdad, Renji?_

 _\- No. Yo sólo…_

 _\- Lo siento- susurró, dándose la vuelta y alejándose del grupo._

 _Todos la miraron un momento._

 _Tras eso, el resto de Capitanes se dividieron por el Túnel para descansar y meditar sobre lo que había pasado._

 _Airun, aún deseosa de mantener unas palabras con Aizen, vio su oportunidad y aprovechó el hecho de que nadie le prestaba atención para acercarse a las cerradas puertas de la Sala del Cristal._

 _\- Airun ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Suzume, acercándose a su amiga._

 _\- Tengo una cosa que hacer, tú… sólo vigila- fue la respuesta._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo que vigile?! Airun… Airun… Espera, no puedes…- pero Airun ya se encontraba frente a las puertas y había colocado una mano en ellas._

 _Airun empujó un poco las puertas y estas cedieron, no sin un leve chirrido._

 _Airun se apresuró a penetrar en la sala y Suzume, movida por una fuerza invisible, la siguió._

 _Las chicas se detuvieron, Aizen estaba tumbado en el suelo, sobre unas mantas, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que lo habían dejado._

 _\- ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡¿Sois las dos Tenientes?! ¿Airun y Suzume, verdad?- exclamó Aizen- ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?_

\- Eso no importa- dijo Airun, llegando a su altura- Tengo que hablar contigo un momento, si no te importa, claro.

\- Para una jovencita tan valiente y guapa como tú… por supuesto, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, o por lo menos hasta que Unohana regrese-añadió por lo bajo- Dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Airun meditó un momento ¿Podía mantener esa conversación delante de Suzume? Suspiró, ella era su mejor amiga y… estaba empezando a cansarse de tener que mantener su secreto oculto.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté el otro día en tu Celda?

\- Por supuesto- respondió él- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pero me temo que no podré ayudarte si no conozco los detalles de lo que sucedió.

Suzume la miró.

. ¿De qué habla?

Airun suspiró.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos reencontramos y me preguntaste por lo que me había pasado en el ojo?- Suzume asintió- Pues…- y con una mano levantó un poco el parche de su ojo y Suzume pudo ver, el ojo de un Hollow; inmediatamente volvió a tapárselo- Sólo la Capitana Unohana y tú lo sabéis.

\- No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo.

\- Losé- Airun sonrió- Fue hace unos 20 años. Fue mi primera misión como miembro oficial de la Quinta División, nos enviaron a un grupo y a mí a investigar unas extrañas desapariciones en un barrio de Tokyo llamado Shinjuku.

Nos dividimos en grupos de dos y comenzamos a inspeccionar el parque. A mi compañero y a mi nos tocó la zona Este.

 _\- ¡Qué oscuro!- dije, echando un vistazo a mi alrededor- ¿Seguro que ese Hollow estará por aquí?_

 _Nuestra Misión era averiguar si las desapariciones estaban relacionadas con un Hollow que llevaba un tiempo causando problemas._

 _\- No tengas miedo- dijo mi compañero- Nuestras órdenes son investigar, no entrar en combate._

 _\- No tengo miedo- respondí- Sólo quería estar segura de que estamos en el lugar correcto._

 _\- Según los informes, sí._

 _Continuamos rastreando el parque un rato más sin ningún resultado. Al final decidimos informar a nuestros superiores, cuando, escondido entre los árboles encontramos a un niño que nos dijo que huía der un monstruo y mi compañero se alejó para avisar de nuestro descubrimiento mientras yo me quedaba con el niño. Cuando un sonido familiar rompió el silencio._

 _El niño comenzó a temblar y yo cogí la empuñadura de mi espada. Miré a mi alrededor con aprensión; el sonido se escuchó de nuevo, más cerca. Me giré para avisar a mi compañero cuando un gran Hollow con forma de dragón se nos echó encima._

 _\- ¡Es él!- gritó el chico, retrocediendo._

 _El Hollow rio._

 _\- ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? Ahora que empezábamos ha divertirnos._

 _\- Cierra la boca- grité- ¿Has sido tú el responsable de esas desapariciones? En ese caso, mi deber como Shinigami es matarte._

 _El Hollow rio._

 _\- Vaya, vaya ¡Un Shinigami!- el Hollow me observó- ¡En serio, es lo mejor que tienen, una cría recién salida de la Academia! ¿Verdad? Eres demasiado débil para enfrentarte a mi ¡Y pretendes proteger a ese mocoso!_

 _\- Cállate, nunca permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima. Tranquilo, yo…_

 _En algún momento de nuestra conversación, el niño había echado a correr sin que nos diéramos cuenta._

 _\- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Así que ha huido?! Eso pone las cosas interesantes- dijo el Hollow, desplegando sus alas- Espero que esta vez te escondas mejor._

 _\- ¡Eh, no! No te lo permitiré- y salí corriendo tras el Hollow_

 _Lo perseguí un rato, pero estaba muy oscuro y la vegetación era demasiado espesa. Demasiado para un simple parque._

 _\- ¿Cómo se puede perder de vista a un vicho tan grande?- me detuve y miré a mi alrededor. No podía permitir que se escapara. Continué corriendo y salí a un camino más iluminado cuando oí un grito un poco más adelante y a un niño pequeño, no era el mismo de antes, y a ese Hollow sobre él y, sin pensar me lancé sobre él y lo cubrí con mi cuerpo. Había usado un Kido de fuego para crear una distracción, cosa que aproveché para coger al niño en brazos y echar a correr._

 _\- Tranquilo- dije- No te pasará nada._

 _Corrí un rato y me oculté entre unos árboles. Dejé al niño en el suelo y lo escondí tras un arbusto._

 _\- No sé si puedes oírme o no, pero.. te prometo que no te pasará nada- el niño asintió- Muy bien, no salgas de aquí pase lo que pase, no salgas- y tras eso volví a salir a la zona iluminada- ¡HLLOW! ¿Me quieres a mí, pues ven a cogerme?- y salí corriendo._

 _Un momento después, el Hollow apareció detrás de mi; lo esquivé por los pelos y le propiné un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder, cosa que yo aproveché para preparar mi siguiente ataque._

 _\- Vaya, vaya ¡La muchacha sabe pelear!- yo sonreí._

 _\- Lo siento, yo no soy como esas pobres Almas perdidas a las que persigues, yo soy miembro de la Quinta División, así que… no me dejaré matar tan fácilmente._

 _\- ¡¿Enserio?!- rio el Hollow- Esto puede ser divertido. Muy bien, Shinigami, diviérteme._

 _\- Me llamo Airun Takagi- dije- Y no te preocupes, no tendrás tiempo de aburrirte. Y salté sobre el Hollow._

 _Intercambiamos golpes durante un rato. Yo usaba mi Kido y esquivaba sus ataques, conseguí llevarlo a una zona más amplia e iluminada y me detuve, miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie. Sonreí._

 _El Hollow apareció frente a mí un momento después._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Shinigami, algún problema? Pareces agotada._

 _\- No, nada de eso, sólo quería atraerte a un lugar más grande- sonreí._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Ahora lo verás, pero antes… ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? Es que no me gusta matar a alguien sin saber su nombre._

 _\- Bagon._

 _\- ¿Así que Bagon? Bueno, Bagon ¿Qué me dices, terminamos ya con esta batalla?- mientras hablaba, a mi alrededor se había empezado a concentrar una gran cantidad de electricidad- Hoy es tu día de suerte, vas a ser el primero en conocer la Verdadera forma de mi Zanpakuto._

 _La electricidad comenzó a concentrarse en la hoja de la espada, que comenzó a brillar. El Hollow me miraba, expectante,, era obvio que no era la primera vez que veía la liberación de una Zanpakuto._

 _\- Desgarra los Cielos… Raiju- grité y toda la carga eléctrica de mi espada explotó y esta adquirió la forma de u rayo- ¿sorprendido?- pero sin darle tiempo a responder, me lancé sobre él._

 _El Hollow rio y con una mano me cogió por la cintura._

 _\- Sí, creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar con esto—y preparó un Zero._

 _Pero yo ya estaba preparada para esa situación y, usando la mano libre preparé un Kido; concentré todo el poder que me quedaba y exclamé:_

 _\- Hado 63, Rikooho- según terminé de pronunciar esas palabras, un gran rayo golpeó al Hollow que, en ese momento lanzaba su ataque.; los dos ataques colisionaron en el aire y se mantuvieron así un momento. Había logrado detener su ataque, pero… ¿Y ahora qué? No podría mantener el equilibrio mucho tiempo, el combate anterior me había pasado factura._

 _\- ¿Vas a rendirte después de haber llegado hasta aquí? Recuerda porqué querías ser un Shinigami, parte de la Quinta División- los recuerdos de aquel día regresaron a mi mente- ¿No fue para proteger a los demás? ¿A ese niño del parque?_

 _Me acordé de aquel niño y de como se había abrazado a mi; sus ojos, como el miedo había desaparecido cuando le había dicho: "No te va ha pasar nada". Era verdad, no podía perder, se lo había prometido._

 _\- Airun…- abrí los ojos y la vi, a mi capitana._

 _Ella sonrió y, yo, concentrando todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, logré zafarme del agarre y lanzarme, espada por delante, contra el pecho del Hollow. El equilibrio de poder se rompió y explotó arrasando la zona por completo. Recuerdo que pensé que iba a morir._

 _Todo se volvió blanco. No se oía nada. Quise gritar, pero la voz no salió de mi boca. No podía moverme. De pronto sentí un dolor muy intenso en la cabeza, en mi ojo derecho, pensé que me iba a explotar; sentí unas manos cálidas que me tocaban y oír una voz que me susurraba al oído palabras que no entendía._

 _Abrí mi ojo izquierdo y la vi, a Hinamori que me miraba con preocupación._

¡Cómo! ¡¿Lo había olvidado?! Momo… Momo siempre estaba cerca de ella, pero… entonces… ¡Momo lo sabía! Por supuesto, ella la había dado los primeros auxilios y luego la había llevado con Unohana.

Airun miró a las cerradas puertas. Pero… si su capitana lo sabía… ¿Por qué nunca había dicho nada? Suspiró, entonces… ¿Quién más lo sabía?

Sintió como una mano cogía la suya y pensó que se trataba de Suzume, pero en realidad se trataba de Aizen. Airun lo miró un momento.

Suzume escuchaba el relato asombrada, no podía creerse que algo así le hubiese ocurrido a Airun.

\- Tras aquello estuve varios meses en el hospital- relató Airun- Hinamori me contó que tras varias reuniones de capitanes se decidió ocultar lo que había pasado y que estuvieron debatiendo qué hacer conmigo y que tras votarlo se decidió ponerme a prueba, como a un experimento, alguien que tiene un pedazo de Hollow en su interior pero que aún conserva su personalidad y apariencia pero que en cualquier momento puede... Me dieron estas gafas y este parche, que es parecido al que tubo el fallecido Kenpachi.

\- ¿Así que una parte del Alma de ese Hollow se adhirió a la tuya?- Airun asintió- Ya veo.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo?

\- Pues…

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y Unohana apareció en el umbral. Se quedó mirándolas un momento, y las dos pensaron que iba a caerles la bronca del siglo, sin embargo, Unohana cerró con tranquilidad las puertas a su espalda.

\- Es toda una hazaña que hayáis pasado sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta... ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? Airun…

Airun se levantó y miró a la Capitana. Esta sonrió y pasó a su lado.

\- Tenía que hablar con él de una cosa- explicó Airun.

\- Vaya ¿Y cómo ha ido?- preguntó la mujer.

\- Pues… no estoy segura.

\- Hemos estado rememorando viejos tiempos- dijo Aizen- Me ha estado contando la historia de Bagon.

\- ¡¿Bagon?!- exclamó Airun- ¡Le conoces!

\- Ojalá pudiera decir que no, pero…

Aizen no pudo terminar la frase, pues en ese momento las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y el resto de Capitanes entraron en la sala.

Ichigo miró a Suzume de reojo y esta suspiró, más que temer la bronca de Ichigo, le daba vergüenza dejarlo en mal lugar. Airun, por su parte, se incorporó, pero no se movió de donde estaba, justo a un par de pasos de Aizen.

\- Capitana….- dijo sin más.

Si era verdad que Momo lo sabía todo, entendería porque había hecho eso, pero, por otro lado, tampoco estaba segura. Quien le daba miedo era el Capitán Yamamoto, Suzume compartía esta inquietud.

\- "Ay, madre mía, vamos a morir..."- pensó Suzume.

Momo avanzó hasta Airun y la abrazó.

\- Estaba tan preocupada, no sabía donde estabas. aí, no desaparezcas así.

Toshiro puso los ojos en blanco, Momo era así, adoraba a aquella chica y, su preocupación podía con su enfado.

\- Capitana, yo…. Tenía que…- esta la hizo callar con un gesto.

\- Tranquila- Momo sonrió y se volvió a mirar al hombre que yacía tras ella- Gracias por cuidar de ella..

\- De nada- respondió este, sorprendido ¡Gracias! ¿Gracias por qué? Tras tanto tiempo y con su pasado común esperaba que le dijera algo estilo: "No te acerques a ella maldito monstruo" o algo así, no que le diera las gracias por cuidar de Airun.

Suzume miró de reojo a su capitán y se mordió el labio inferior. Él se acercó y le apretó un hombro, sonriéndole, mientras le decía en voz baja:

\- No te preocupes. Luego te contaré todo lo que digamos aquí. Pero ahora mejor marchaos. Así Yamamoto puede que se olvide de vosotras.

Las dos chicas se miraron y se apresuraron a cumplir la orden que se les había dado.

Una vez las chicas se hubieron marchado, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el hombre que jugueteaba con una moneda que ninguno recordaba haberle dado y sonreía como si la situación no fuera con él.

Tras unos segundos, en los que sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la moneda dando vueltas entre los dedos de Aizen, el Comandante se adelantó y dijo:

\- No podemos esperar más, mientras nosotros estamos aquí charlando tan despreocupadamente, otro terremoto ha sacudido la superficie. Ya es hora de tomar medidas al respecto ¿Capitana Unohana…?

\- Debería ser capaz de ponerse en pie- fue la respuesta de esta.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Aizen, quien con una leve sonrisa y ante el asombro de todos, se incorporó hasta sentarse.

\- Uf, este suelo sí que era incómodo- dijo, frotándose la espalda con una mano.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, una cama?- exclamó Toshiro, por lo bajo, Momo le dio un codazo.

\- Te hemos sacado de tu Celda, te hemos liberado de esa silla, ahora es tú turno, dinos cómo llegar hasta el Cristal- dijo Yamamoto.

\- Son Barreras hechas de Energía Espiritual, Shinigami, Hollow y Humana- explicó y hace falta unir esas tres Energías para volver a reactivar el Cristal. En cuanto a como pasar dichas barreras… bastará con utilizar un Poder igualo superior al de estas para deshacerlas.

Todos se miraron, cierto sentido sí tenía, pero.. la única persona con semejante Poder era…

\- ¿Y uniendo los poderes de varios Shinigami?- quiso saber Daisuke.

\- No lo sé- dijo Aizen- puede ser.

Tras esto, todos los capitanes, e septo Yamamoto, Unohana y Renji, que custodiaban a Aizen, se plantaron frente al Cristal y, concentrando todo su poder, intentaron deshacer la Barrera, pero, pese a que esta osciló un momento, se mantuvo estable.

Suspiro general. No, estaba claro que sólo él podía hacerlo,, sólo él podía eliminar la Barrera; pero Aizen seguía jugando con su moneda, esperando a que, de nuevo, la atención del grupo recayera en él.

\- Es imposible- declaró Daisuke- ni todos juntos lo hemos logrado.

\- Siento decirlo- dijo Ichigo- pero parece que sólo Aizen puede abrir la Barrera.

\- Eso parece- dijo este, abstraído en otra cosa.

Los Capitanes comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que debían hacer; por un lado estaba Ichigo y Momo que opinaban que tenían que dejar que Aizen intentara romper la Barrera y por otro estaba Toshiro que opinaba que era muy peligroso dejarle ir sólo hasta allí. Al final, y como siempre, fue Yamamoto quien puso fin a la discusión.

\- Por un lado comprendo a Hinamori y Kurosaki, tienen razón, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, si Aizen dice que puede abrir la Barrera, tenemos que intentarlo; pero por otra parte entiendo la preocupación del Capitán Hitsugaya y la comparto. En ningún caso dejaría que este hombre deambulara solo por ahí, no con su historial. Por eso, he decidido que seis Shinigami lo acompañarán.

\- Yo iré- dijo Toshiro muy serio.

\- Y yo- declaró Momo.

Todos la miraron, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada.

Todos miraron a Ichigo. Este suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué me miráis a mí?- quiso saber, aunque no necesitaba respuesta; él había sido el único que había logrado derrotar a Aizen y, eso antes de que lo Sellaran, así que si sucedía algo…

\- ¿Y los otros tres?- preguntó Daisuke.

\- Pues…- Momo miró a Aizen un momento- Yo quiero llevarme a Airun conmigo- concluyó- Creo que… Se le dan muy bien los Kido y….

\- Entonces yo tendré que llevarme a Suzume- dijo Ichigo- Porque dudo que la una venga sin la otra, además, seguro que encontraría la forma de venir.

-Entonces… ¿Quién será el tercero?- Toshiro se imaginó caminando por oscuras cuevas y túneles con Matsumoto haciendo de las suyas y puso cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

\- ¿Qué tal Shiraga? Ya sabéis, nuestro Tercero, el pequeño de cabello blanco.

\- Así sea- dijo Yamamoto y mandó llamar a los tres personajes. Airun y Suzume se apresuraron a salir corriendo y aparentar que estaban ocupadas, pero Ichigo les sonrió con complicidad.

El último en unírseles fue el joven Shiraga. Una vez los siete estuvieron reunidos, comenzó la aventura; lo primero fue llegar al Cristal, lo cual no fue tarea fácil, pues aunque Aizen ya estaba más o menos recuperado, todavía le costaba un poco caminar, así que, tras algunos tropezones, lo lograron.

Una vez frente al Cristal Aizen sólo tubo que extender la mano y tocar la Barrera para que una luz azul los envolviera y… una vez esta se disipó.

\- ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

Nota de la Autora:

¿Un largo Flashback? Lo siento. Y también hay párrafos muy largos, tal vez demasiado, pero este Flashback lo he tenido que reescribir y… sinceramente me gusta más esta versión. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, este ha sido muy ¿Bleach? Contádmelo en review.


	13. La Partida

Y el capítulo 13, en el que por fin la Compañía del Cristal, jajaja, clara referencia al Señor de los Anillos, se pone en marcha para atravesar las Barreras y reactivarlo para salvar los tres mundos ¿Podrán conseguirlo? Quédate y lo descubrirás.

500 años después

Inur

La Partida

\- No podemos esperar más, mientras nosotros estamos aquí charlando tan despreocupadamente, otro terremoto ha sacudido la superficie. Ya es hora de tomar medidas al respecto ¿Capitana Unohana…?

\- Debería ser capaz de ponerse en pie- fue la respuesta de esta.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Aizen, quien con una leve sonrisa y ante el asombro de todos, se incorporó hasta sentarse.

\- Uf, este suelo sí que era incómodo- dijo, frotándose la espalda con una mano.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, una cama?- exclamó Toshiro, por lo bajo, Momo le dio un codazo.

\- Te hemos sacado de tu Celda, te hemos liberado de esa silla, ahora es tú turno, dinos cómo llegar hasta el Cristal- dijo Yamamoto.

\- Son Barreras hechas de Energía Espiritual, Shinigami, Hollow y Humana- explicó y hace falta unir esas tres Energías para volver a reactivar el Cristal. En cuanto a como pasar dichas barreras… bastará con utilizar un Poder igualo superior al de estas para deshacerlas.

Todos se miraron, cierto sentido sí tenía, pero.. la única persona con semejante Poder era…

\- ¿Y uniendo los poderes de varios Shinigami?- quiso saber Daisuke.

\- No lo sé- dijo Aizen- puede ser.

Tras esto, todos los capitanes, e septo Yamamoto, Unohana y Renji, que custodiaban a Aizen, se plantaron frente al Cristal y, concentrando todo su poder, intentaron deshacer la Barrera, pero, pese a que esta osciló un momento, se mantuvo estable.

Suspiro general. No, estaba claro que sólo él podía hacerlo,, sólo él podía eliminar la Barrera; pero Aizen seguía jugando con su moneda, esperando a que, de nuevo, la atención del grupo recayera en él.

\- Es imposible- declaró Daisuke- ni todos juntos lo hemos logrado.

\- Siento decirlo- dijo Ichigo- pero parece que sólo Aizen puede abrir la Barrera.

\- Eso parece- dijo este, abstraído en otra cosa.

Los Capitanes comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que debían hacer; por un lado estaba Ichigo y Momo que opinaban que tenían que dejar que Aizen intentara romper la Barrera y por otro estaba Toshiro que opinaba que era muy peligroso dejarle ir sólo hasta allí. Al final, y como siempre, fue Yamamoto quien puso fin a la discusión.

\- Por un lado comprendo a Hinamori y Kurosaki, tienen razón, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, si Aizen dice que puede abrir la Barrera, tenemos que intentarlo; pero por otra parte entiendo la preocupación del Capitán Hitsugaya y la comparto. En ningún caso dejaría que este hombre deambulara solo por ahí, no con su historial. Por eso, he decidido que seis Shinigami lo acompañarán.

\- Yo iré- dijo Toshiro muy serio.

\- Y yo- declaró Momo.

Todos la miraron, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada.

Todos miraron a Ichigo. Este suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué me miráis a mí?- quiso saber, aunque no necesitaba respuesta; él había sido el único que había logrado derrotar a Aizen y, eso antes de que lo Sellaran, así que si sucedía algo…

\- ¿Y los otros tres?- preguntó Daisuke.

\- Pues…- Momo miró a Aizen un momento- Yo quiero llevarme a Airun conmigo- concluyó- Creo que… Se le dan muy bien los Kido y….

\- Entonces yo tendré que llevarme a Suzume- dijo Ichigo- Porque dudo que la una venga sin la otra, además, seguro que encontraría la forma de venir.

\- Entonces… ¿Quién será el tercero?- Toshiro se imaginó caminando por oscuras cuevas y túneles con Matsumoto haciendo de las suyas y puso cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

\- ¿Qué tal Shiraga? Ya sabéis, nuestro Tercero, el pequeño de cabello blanco.

\- Así sea- dijo Yamamoto y mandó llamar a los tres personajes. Airun y Suzume se apresuraron a salir corriendo y aparentar que estaban ocupadas, pero Ichigo les sonrió con complicidad.

Tras cosa de diez minutos consiguieron localizar a Shiraga. Mientras, se ocuparon del, cómo llegar hasta el Cristal.

\- Sé caminar solo- informó Aizen- No soy un inválido. Y…. no estoy sordo Capitán Hitsugaya, oigo todo lo que dices.

\- ¿Así qué sí?- dijo Toshiro- Pues venga, no pierdas el tiempo y ponte en pie de una vez.

\- De acuerdo- dijo y, soltando algunas injurias por lo bajo, logró ponerse en pie y dar un par de pasos, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer. Airun, que estaba a su lado lo sujetó lo justo para que no cayera, pero no tanto como para que los demás lo notaran.

\- Por lo de antes- le dijo al oído.

En ese momento, el Cristal emitió un extraño brillo azulado; Aizen observó este fenómeno con curiosidad ¿Qué había sido eso? Durante una breve fracción de segundo, había sentido como el Hogyoku había reaccionado ¿Es que ese cristal tenía alguna relación con el Hogyoku? No, eso era imposible, el Hogyoku lo había creado Urahara por casualidad, era imposible que estuvieran relacionados.

\- Aizen… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Airun en voz baja.

\- ¡¿Yo…?! Sí, no es nada- fue la respuesta.

En ese momento el joven Shiraga irrumpió en la sala a toda velocidad; jadeaba, pero aún así logró gritar.

\- ¡Otro terremoto! Hay que darse prisa.

El grupo estaba listo para partir. Momo y Suzume abrían la marcha, luego Aizen, ayudado por Airun, aunque intentaba que no se notase mucho, luego Shiraga y por último Ichigo y Toshiro.

El resto de los capitanes y tenientes los acompañaron hasta la primera barrera mientras les deseaban suerte y demás frases motivadoras.

Llegaron frente ala Primera Barrera.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Toshiro.

Aizen suspiró y dio un paso hacia la Barrera. La observó ¿Qué tenía que hacer? No lo sabía. Notó como Airun le tocaba la mano izquierda, tal y como había hecho él un rato antes.

\- Quizás valga con tocarla- le dijo al oído.

No perdía nada por probarlo. Levantó su otra mano y la acercó a la Barrera; sintió como si un rayo recorriera su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, pero sintió la mano de Airun apretando la suya y el dolor fue menguando. Suspiró y sintió como el poder de esa chica se unía al suyo; sí, esa chica tenía mucho poder, hacía mucho que no encontraba a nadie así.

Cerró su ojo y dejó que aquél extraño poder lo recorriera, era reconfortante, notó como las fuerzas le volvían. Aquella sensación que lo recorría se concentró justo en el punto donde tenía el Hogyoku y sintió como el Sello de Urahara se debilitaba un poco, así que se concentró en extraer poder del Hogyoku y….

Una luz azulada envolvió a los seis personajes y… visto y no visto, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro; el único que quedó allí, inconsciente, fue Shiraga.

Cuando esta se disipó, se encontraban en un pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Todos miraron a su alrededor, hasta hacía un momento estaban en la Sala del Cristal y ahora….

\- ¡¿Dónde estamos?!- exclamaron todos, mirando a su alrededor.

El pasillo se extendía durante larga distancia y, al final, una puerta cerrada y, en su centro pudieron ver una esfera roja del tamaño de un puño.

\- Esto es el Laberinto de las Esferas- dijo Aizen.

\- ¿Laberinto? Eso no me gusta- gruñó Ichigo- ¿Tienes idea de qué hay que hacer?

\- No, no lo sé todo- respondió Aizen, divertido- supongo que hay que hacer algo con esas esferas- señaló la puerta y, acto seguido empezó a caminar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de este sitio?- quiso saber Suzume.

Aizen se detuvo y la miró un momento.

\- Porque lo pone ahí- señaló la puerta, justo encima de la puerta.

\- Lo pone en la puerta- se burló Toshiro por lo bajo.

El grupo se acercó a la puerta.

\- Bienvenidos al Laberinto de Las Esferas, donde deberéis usar vuestra mente para lograr llegar hasta el final. Usad estas esferas para abrir el camino. pero cuidado, no todo es lo que parece. Un consejo, dos son mejor que uno- leyó Aizen.

\- ¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Suzume, echando un vistazo a la esfera.

\- Ten cuidado- dijo Aizen- puede ser peligroso.

Suzume retrocedió.

\- Sí son como la Barrera y la tocas, puedes hacerte mucho daño. Creo que… a parte de mí… solo Kurosaki podría manipularlas- explicó; por supuesto, no iba a decir nada sobre Airun y su pequeño secretito, esta le sonrió- Yo lo intentaré- Aizen se acercó y, con cuidado, extrajo la esfera de la puerta. Entonces, la puerta se deslizó a un lado, dejando el paso libre.

Tras las oportunas muestras de asombro, el grupo comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Algunas antorchas colocadas en la pared marcaban el camino a seguir. En cierto momento otra puerta les cerró el paso.

\- Quizás nos hemos equivocado- sugirió Suzume.

\- No es posible, era un camino recto- respondió Airun.

\- Creo que hay que colocar esta escena en este hueco- Aizen señaló un agujero en la puerta.

Suzume se acercó y lo examinó; sin duda la esfera roja cabía perfectamente en ese agujero.

\- Desde luego esa cosa cabe aquí.

Aizen alzó la mano en la que tenía la Esfera y se acercó un poco a la puerta.

\- Espera- dijo Toshiro- antes tendríamos que…

Pero antes de que este pudiera decir nada más, Aizen había colocado la esfera en el hueco. Al hacerlo la puerta se dio la vuelta y, sin poder hacer nada, Aizen y Suzume se precipitaron al interior de otra sala, la pared giró y tapó el hueco.

\- Será…- gruñó Toshiro.

Ichigo se lanzó contra la puerta, pero sólo logró darse de bruces y caer al suelo con un gran chichón. Gruñó y miró la puerta, cómo si esperara que su mirada la derritiese.

\- Aizen…- murmuró.

Mientras, Aizen y Suzume se encontraban en otra sala.

Esta sala era más pequeña, sólo una antorcha al fondo y, en el centro, un altar con una esfera amarilla.

Aizen cayó al suelo de bruces, le había pillado por sorpresa ¡Una puerta giratoria! Muy divertido. Logró incorporarse apoyándose en la pared, observó la puerta y luego la esfera.

Suzume consiguió evitar darse de morros contra el suelo y se puso de pie. Examinó rápidamente su alrededor y después se volvió hacia la pared.

\- Oh... no ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán, ¿me oye?!- gritó, golpeando y empujando la pared en un intento de abrirla.

\- No se abrirá- dijo Aizen- sólo gira en una dirección.

\- Pero… tenemos que volver con los demás-

\- Pues… por esa puerta es imposible.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabe?!

\- Sentido común- respondió este.. Está claro que esta es una de las pruebas del Cristal, seguro que hay otra salida por aquí.

\- Pero… ¿Y mi capitán? Estará muy preocupado, tenemos que volver con ellos… ¿Qué hace?

El hombre se había acercado al altar y había cogido la Esfera. En ese momento, este se hundió en la tierra y la pared ascendió, mostrando unas escaleras de subida.

\- Creo que el camino correcto es este- indicó el hombre.

Suzume lo miró y luego la puerta.

\- Espere, no podemos irnos.

\- Ya te he dicho que esa puerta no se va a abrir- dijo Aizen.

\- Pero…

\- ¿No te gusta la idea de estar aquí conmigo? ¿Crees que voy a hacerte algo malo?- Suzume lo miró- No puedo usar mis poderes y tú, en cambio, puedes usar los poderes de tu Zanpakuto.

\- No se trata de eso- respondió esta, intentando disimular. La verdad era que no le hacía mucha gracia esa situación; conocía la fama que precedía a ese hombre y sabía que si se le antojaba no tendría ningún problema para acabar con ella, un simple sello no lo detendría.

Aizen sonrió con dulzura.

\- Venga, no te preocupes, Suzume ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Suzume asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien, a mí puedes llamarme Sosuke si quieres.

\- Yo… no, no puedo, usted…

\- Oh, venga, no te pongas así, ya estoy cansado de que todo el mundo me llame Aizen, a estas alturas de la vida, conlleva connotaciones desagradables y… Me gustaría empezar de cero otra vez.

Suzume lo miró, allí, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Y sin querer, un sentimiento de lástima la envolvió y un deseo de ayudarle creció en su interior. Suzume sabía que no podía fiarse de Aizen, pero… había algo en su mirada. Cuanto más lo miraba, más se sentía de aquella manera.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Perfecto. Entonces, vamos. Estoy seguro de que ellos encontrarán la forma de reunirse con nosotros- resolvió el hombre, echando a andar.

Por otro lado, Ichigo y los demás discutían sobre qué debían hacer en esa situación.

\- No te preocupes, conozco a Suzume de toda la vida, seguro que está bien.

\- No olvidemos que estamos hablando de una Teniente- corroboró Momo.

\- Sí, pero no olvidéis que está sola con Aizen- dijo Toshiro- y no olvidemos que… ese tipo…es un manipulador y…- Momo le dio un codazo, quizás con demasiada fuerza.

\- ¡Capitana…!

\- Lo siento Shiro ¿Me he pasado?- Toshiro sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza- A lo que voy es que…

\- Lloriqueando no haremos nada, será mejor que nos movamos y encontremos el camino que nos corresponde ¿No crees, Ichigo- propuso Airun.

\- Sí, ternéis razón, Suzume es mi Teniente, seguro que está bien- Ichigo se puso en pie- Venga, en marcha.

En otro lugar

Aizen y Suzume caminaban por un largo corredor.

\- ¿Echas de menos ser un Shinigami?- preguntó Suzume, se habían detenido para descansar un poco; no es que ella lo necesitase, pero sabía que Aizen sí, aunque no lo dijera.

\- Sí, quizás… A veces… En algunas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Un baño- fue la respuesta- un largo baño caliente. Prueba a pasarte 500 años encerrado en una celda sin apenas moverte y con la misma ropa.

\- Ti-tiene razón- otra vez ese sentimiento de lástima; intentó imaginarse el tormento que debió ser eso para él- lo siento, debió ser horrible.

\- Un poco, pero te acostumbras.

Suzume lo miró. No hubiera sabido decir el que, pero había algo diferente en él, no parecía el mismo que había visto a penas un par de horas antes en la Cámara del Cristal.

\- Venga, debemos seguir- Aizen se puso en pie y echó a andar; Suzume lo siguió, aún sin poderse quitar aquella idea de la cabeza, lo observó mientras caminaba, pero no vio nada extraño- Mira, por aquí se nota corriente- dijo.

Avanzaron un poco más y llegaron frente a una puerta con dos aberturas para la Esfera.

\- ¿Y ahora?

El hombre observó la puerta, había dos huecos pero sólo una esfera; desde que se habían separado en dos grupos, Aizen y Suzume habían subido unas escaleras donde habían tenido que usarla Esfera amarilla para abrir la siguiente puerta que los había llevado a una sala muy amplia con un gran agujero en el centro y al otro lado, una esfera de color blanco.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta, esta se cerró tras ellos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- quiso saber Suzume.

\- Mmm, no nos queda más remedio que continuar- respondió el hombre- si quieres volver a ver a tu Capitán- se volvió hacia Suzume y sonrió- A no ser que quieras quedarte toda la eternidad aquí conmigo.

Suzume gruñó por lo bajo y avanzó hasta llegar junto a su compañero.

\- Bueno…- dijo Aizen, divertido- Veamos lo que tenemos aquí.

Aizen avanzó un poco más hasta llegar casi al borde del agujero, entonces, el suelo comenzó a temblar y, como si nada, se materializaron, justo delante de ellos, dos losas de piedra que tenían dibujados, una X y la otra un círculo.

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué?_

 _\- No lo sé- dijo el hombre- pero tendremos que cruzar la sala para coger la esfera._

 _\- ¿Y cómo?_

 _\- No estoy seguro._

 _Suzume suspiró, tras la conversación anterior Suzume estaba inquieta, seguramente Ichigo estaría muy preocupado por ella, la estaría buscando y más al darse cuenta de que estaba sola con Aizen. tenía que regresar con los demás._

 _Echó un vistazo por la sala, tenía que haber una manera de cruzar. Entonces se fijó en el suelo y esos extraños dibujos._

 _\- ¿Qué significan esos dibujos?- preguntó Suzume._

 _Pero Aizen no la escuchaba, en todo aquello había algo… siempre se repetía el mismo patrón, se habían dividido en dos equipos y, en ese, él y Suzume sumaban dos igual que esas dos losas que… forzó su ojo lo más que pudo y vio, dibujadas en lo que parecía el vacío, unas líneas blancas que dibujaban el contorno de un tablero y, en él, había dos dibujos ¿Qué era aquello que ponía en la puerta del inicio?_

 _\- Dos son mejor que uno- susurró, sí, no podía ser una coincidencia- Usad el cerebro para superar las Pruebas.._

 _Suzume lo miró, confusa._

 _\- ¿Le ocurre algo?- quiso saber._

 _\- Esos dibujos… La X me recuerda a la forma de dos Zampakuto al cruzarse- dijo Aizen- Y el círculo puede representar al Kido._

 _Suzume lo miró, confusa._

 _\- Esa forma… me recuerda a la forma de un tablero y…- señaló las dos losas de piedra- esas son las casillas. Y creo que nosotros somos las piezas- añadió, respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica- Tendremos que ganar la partida para cruzar la sala y conseguir el premio_

 _\- Entonces… ¿Hay qué utilizar una Zampakuto en esa casilla? Pero nosotros sólo tenemos una, la mía ¿O no? ¿Dónde está la suya?_

 _\- No lo sé- respondió este, poniendo expresión de tristeza- Supongo que la habrán escondido en alguna parte, quizás sellada como yo- se echó las manos a la cara- No digo que no lo comprenda pero… ¡Oh, Kyoka Suigetsu! ¿Dónde estás?- hizo como que sollozaba._

 _Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento, ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si un día perdiera a Mizu Suringu? Mal, como si perdiera parte de ella misma, pues así debía sentirse Aizen; le puso una mano en la espalda para consolarlo y pudo sentir, pese a todos los sellos la tremenda energía que fluía por su cuerpo._

 _\- Pero tú sí tienes la tuya- Suzume asintió y se llevó la mano a la cintura- Creo que tú debes colocarte en la casilla de la X, después de todo, perteneces a la Décimo primera División. Y yo me colocaré en la otra, porque ahora mismo sólo puedo usar mi Kido._

 _\- Tiene sentido- aceptó Suzume._

 _Dicho y hecho, cada uno se colocó en una casilla._

 _\- Y ahora qué?- preguntó Suzume, pero cuando aún no había terminado la frase, el techo se abrió y una esfera amarilla descendió y se quedó flotando frente a Aizen._

Mientras, en otro lugar

Por otro lado, Ichigo y los demás también habían llegado a una sala donde pudieron ver un par de tableros vacíos y una caja sobre cada uno y, al final, una Esfera de color blanco.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- quiso saber Toshiro- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

\- Supongo que habrá que superar la Prueba- respondió Airun- supongo que esa Esfera abrirá la puerta.

Momo abrió una de las cajas y miró su contenid _o con sorpresa._

 _\- ¡Pero qué!- los demás se acercaron y pudieron ver, apiladas en su interior un montón de piezas- ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?_

 _\- ¡¿Un puzle?!- se sorprendió Ichigo- ¡¿Qué clase de prueba es esta?!_

 _\- Alguna finalidad tendrá que tener- dijo Airun- Vamos, digo yo._

 _Suspiro general._

 _\- Somos cuatro y hay 2 tableros, así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos- dijo Ichigo- Hinamori y Hitsugaya y Takagi y yo._

 _\- ¿Y eso?- se sorprendieron los demás._

 _\- Porque Hinamori y Hitsugaya empiezan por la misma letra- dijo Ichigo, tras meditar unos segundos. Los demás lo miraron sin saber si reír o llorar._

 _\- Pero nosotras somos de la misma División y, somos chicas- apuntó Airun._

 _\- Eso da igual, comencemos de una vez- apremió Toshiro- No tenemos tiempo que perder, a saber lo que estará tramando ese._

 _Airun suspiró._

 _\- Se llama Sosuke Aizen- dijo esta._

 _Momo la miró un momento._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes tu su nombre completo?_

 _\- Pues…_

 _\- No tenemos tiempo para hablar de tonterías ahora, comencemos de una vez.- repitió Toshiro._

 _\- Shiro tiene razón, vamos Airun- y dicho esto, Momo, seguida por su Teniente, se colocaron frente a uno de los tableros._

 _\- Bien, veamos lo que nos depara el futuro- dijo Momo._

Nota de la autora:

Mientras lo escribía, me imaginaba esta melodía sonando: watch?v=HUU9SaOik0s

Espero que os esté gustando como avanza la historia y trataré de llegar pronto al Cristal, la reunión de todos los protagonistas y al climax de la Saga donde Aizen nos dará una pequeña sorpresa.


End file.
